Ratchet's Wrenches
by Qualeo
Summary: Each Wrench has a story, a story that proves why not to get on Ratchet's badside! A collection of memories, each ending in some head bashing with a wrench in different ways!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story was inspired by the many fanfics that included Ratchet throwing wrenches at the other cybertronians. (Meaning some Decepticon's will face Ratchet's wrath as well haha). Hopefully this turns out to be pretty entertaining for everyone who reads it!**

* * *

><p>The pile of wrenches served as a warning to all who saw them, though nobody ever really paid attention to it. And<p>

so, the pile grew every few days, each wrench mangled or disfigured in some way. Some only had minor dents and

scratches while others were destroyed beyond repair. Some even had patches of paint on them while others were

rusted. No matter how disfigured they were, each wrench had its own story.

Each wrench was a memory of a

mistake that could only be solved, according to Ratchet, by a wrench in the head.


	2. Sideswipe

**/N: Well here it is, the first story involving Ratchet's wrenches! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for all that reviewed! (I would respond to them, butFanfiction is acting up on me today :| )**

* * *

><p>The hallways were usually empty during this time of day, a time that Sideswipe took advantage of. Sideswipe was a fast mech, unfortunately unable to find many places to speed like he did. With all the precautions he was forced to take around the humans, who he thought were the bad drivers, he had to be pretty slow. However, when the halls were empty, they suddenly became a racetrack in his eyes. The Autobot sped past several doors, causing some of them to close while he passed. His tires screeched in protest as he took a sharp turn, balancing on his two left wheels before hitting the ground again. His engine roared loudly, startling the few humans who were near. However, they knew to stay out of the way during this time. Well, most of them did.<p>

* * *

><p>"They are a danger to national security! Decepticons have been attacking all over and destroying cities and these Autobots just run in and join them!" Galloway snapped, addressing Lennox. The man could feel his patience running thin while he attempted to speak with Galloway. The man had managed to annoy not only him, but even Optimus himself. Lennox just continued to nod as he drowned out Galloway's words, knowing that they were usually unimportant. The two continued out of the hanger and in to the empty halls, unaware of the time.<p>

Lennox barely had time to react when Sideswipe came barreling down the hallway at full speed. The mech swore, attempting to maneuver around the unexpecting humans. Lennox yanked Galloway back, who cried out angrily, as Sideswipe flew past them. He attempted to regain control again, trying to brake so that he could stop. Unfortunately, his tires let out loud screeching noises and refused to let him stop. He braced himself for the hurt that was about to come as he headed straight for a wall.

* * *

><p>The soldiers in the hanger were making small conversation with some of the Autobots, though everyone was avoiding Wheeljack. The scientist did not seem to mind though, preoccupied with whatever he was doing. The twins were wrestling with each other in a corner while Ironhide was fiddling with one of his cannons. Optimus wa sin his alt form resting in a corner while Ratchet was reading something off of a large computer screen. In all, it was a relatively peaceful day for all of them. That is, until the sound of a swearing mech could be heard from the other side of one of the walls.<p>

"What the f-" one of the soldiers said before a car came crashing through, only stopping when it was halfway through the wall. Soldiers fled, startled, while the Autobots shifted in to a defensive stance. Ironhide blasted at the wall, narrowly missing the car. Optimus had transformed in to his bipedal form, preparing for what they all thought was an attack. The twins had continued wrestling though, not caring what was going on.

"Slag!" Sideswipe cursed, trying to free himself. He transformed in to his bipedal form, only to find that the wall had grown even tighter around him. The mech flailed around, cursing and swearing while several humans and Autobots laughed. Ironhide growled, annoyed about the interruption as he retracted his cannons. The mech had given up, waiting patiently for someone to help him out. Ratchet and Bumblebee were th ones to approach him, Bumblebee attempting to yank Sideswipe out while Ratchet watched.

"What the frag were you doing Sideswipe!" Ratchet asked, watching as the yellow scout continued to try to free him. Sideswipe struggled to help him, unaware of the chaos he was causing behind him. The walls in the hallway were being abused by hit metal feet as he kicked.

"It was nothing honestly, just driving around. It's not my fault those humans got in the way" Sideswipe said, now trying to push off the wall behind him in order to force himself out. This only resulted in him knocking it down, scaring the humans who were behind that wall. Bumblebee had given up now, sitting down on the ground. Bumblebee looked over and called for Ironhide this time, who seemed reluctant to help. With a look from Ratchet though, he complied and came over. He took over trying to yank the bot out of the wall, pulling with all his strength.

"Frag Ironhide you're going to pull my arms off" Sideswipe complained, feeling as if he was about to snap. Ironhide considered this, wondering if it was such a really bad idea to leave him armless. However, he quit and backed away next to Bumblebee.

"Well, looks like I'll have to get you out my way" Ratchet said finally, approaching Sideswipe. The mech, after hearing him, tried to free his self desperately.

"Wait wait, I can free myself! I can-"he was cut off by the sound of a loud clanging noise. The people who had ignored them were now looking at the scene along with everyone else. A wrench dropped to the ground, dented in the front. Sideswipe was silent before falling as limp as a robot could, knocked out by Ratchet's carefully aimed blow.

"That's better, now to get to work" Ratchet said, busying himself with freeing the bot. For the next hour, all everyone saw was Ratchet cutting through metal around an unconscious Sideswipe.


	3. Ironhide

** A/N: Well I myself was amused by all of your reactions as well as the story haha. Well here is yet another victim of Ratchet's deadly wrenches!**

**wolf-shadow666: Haha yeah. I imagined that he could go fast enough to drive through a wall (but not all the way through haha). I don't like Galloway much either, so whenever he is in these stories, you can be sure he'll be tormented in some way **

**supergirlprime: Medic powers can be scary haha! I'll have to thing about the victim of a boomerang shaped wrench haha (I'll make it work)**

**MissShelz: haha yeah. I always saw mentions of it in stories, but none dedicated to them!**

**TransformerJunkie: Hahaha your reaction was the best! Don't worry about me not continuing (Don't forget ot breath as well haha)**

**Jacqueline Walker: haha I hoped it would be!**

**Lone wolf 103: Don't worry, Sideswipe and Ratchet will be the most common pair when it comes to the wrenches (Sunstreaker as well!)**

**ironaft30: First of all, great name! I hope you keep laughing haha!**

**I hope you guys realize how amusing your reviews are haha! Don't forget to keep giving me that feedback! **

* * *

><p>After the incident with Sideswipe, the whole entire human side of the base was being redone. Large boxes of supplies had been delivered, lined up in a line across the wall. They were large, heavy, and filled with all sorts of construction supplies. At the end of the line was Ratchet, who was checking the tools to make sure they were suitable for using. The Autobots, excluding Sideswipe, had taken it upon themselves to help with the reconstruction. Ironhide was one of them.<p>

"Fragging Sideswipe, I could be checking my cannon or training in the shooting range" Ironhide muttered, setting down yet another box in the line. As he walked back and forth, he paid no attention to the humans running around him. They were forced to scatter whenever he came their way, knowing that being under a robot's foot was not pleasant. They did not dare say anything to him though, as the result would end with a cannon in their face. Nobody was dumb enough to mess with the weapon's specialist.

"Damn, this is such a pain in the ass. Thankfully the government didn't make too much trouble about the cost" Lennox said with a sigh, glancing from a small clipboard to the materials the Autobots were bringing in. He had been placed in charge of making sure all the materials were here. It would not be good for them to be cheated out of something.

"At least we aren't paying for this out of our salary. Think of all the Saturdays that'll be spent at home with our wives" Epps said sadly, shuddering at the thought. Lennox could not help but agree; since Saturday was the night they went gambling. It was the night they escaped and had a guys' night. They went to this one nice casino, but they used to go to a much better one. It was all because of Ironhide that they had been kicked out and banned from ever going again.

"Good times, good times. Hey soldier, what's wrong?" Lennox said, noticing one of them men had stopped to examine one of the crates. It was in line with all the others, the last one. The soldier in question, a new recruit, jumped.

"C-captain!" he said, saluting. Epps snickered behind Lennox's while Lennox ignored him and walked over to address the soldier.

"At ease. What's wrong?" Lennox asked again, staring at the box. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.

"It's just it has a strange purple thing o-"he began, only to be pushed downward by Lennox when the crate exploded. The blast sent the crate backwards, toppling over on the one behind it. This created a domino effect, crates toppling over until they reached the end. Ratchet jumped back just in time for the crate to fall on to the table, smashing it along with all of the tools he had worked hard on. The commotion caused many people to look their way, and then finally, at the source.

Ironhide, as soon as he heard the words "Strange purple", had blasted the crate with his cannon. He had dropped the crate he had been holding and fired automatically. Said crate was now on the ground, smashed with tools scattered all over the place.

"Ironhide, What the heck!" Lennox said in an annoyed tone, staring at the black mech. Ironhide returned the gesture, his cannon still pointed at the crate.

"The human said something about a strange purple 'thing'. It could have been a Decepticon!" Ironhide explained, gesturing towards the crate. Lennox glanced at the crate, where Epps was already studying it.

"It's just a price sticker they forgot to remove" he announced, patting the remains of what used to be a crate of supplies. Several humans laughed, only to be silenced by Ironhide's death glare. Unfortunately for him, there wa sonyl one person unaffected by his glare besides Optimus.

"Ironhide, I needed these tools! What were you thinking?" Ratchet snapped, staring down at the smashed table standing before him. Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, looking guilty now. He made a small coughing noise before answering.

"Shoot first, ask questions later?"

There was a loud clanging noise, followed by the sound of metal hitting concrete. Ironhide had toppled over, a dented wrench lying beside him. Said wrench became known as Ironhide's wrench, due to the fact that Ironhide's face was now permanently etched in to the metal.


	4. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

**/N: This story was inspired by Jacqueline Walker, though I changed it up a bit. Sideswipe is back again, but this time with Sunstreaker! I hope you all enjoy it! don;t forge tot give me feedback! I get some of my ideas from you!**

**MissShelz: Haha yeah. I don;t think that will ever happen haha**

**ironaft30: Indeed!**

**Jacqueline Walker: Great idea! (Though I made some changes to your idea as you will see)**

**TransformerJunkie: Thank god, just keep breathing lol! We might have a few more faces on the wrenches eventually!**

**SavvyEnigma: Of course it is! **

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sped by at a surprising slow pace, weaving in and out of the working humans. The twins had disappeared for a couple of days, allowing the humans to work in peace. However, the twins had not disappeared for their sake. In fact, they had spent the days scheming. The two stopped outside of Ratchet's medical room, waiting as quietly and patiently as they could. This earned several suspicious looks from Autobots and humans alike, but nothing was said.<p>

It was only seconds later that Ratchet came barreling out in his alt form, cursing loudly. The Autobot weaved in and out of humans, startling them as he sped by. The Autobots stared in shock before realizing something was wrong, watching as Ratchet sped right out of the hanger through the currently opened hanger door. Every Autobot currently in the hanger ran right after him, transforming in to their alt forms and following. The only two left in the hanger were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both feeling incredibly proud.

"All right, that'll buy us some time. Let's get to work" Sideswipe said, transforming in to his bipedal form. Sunstreaker mimicked his movement; following behind him as they stepped in to Ratchet's medical room.

"Better hurry, I need time if you want this to be a masterpiece" Sunstreaker said, looking around. The two twins rummaged through drawers and closets before they found what they were looking for. Sideswipe ducked in to the large closet for a minute before returning with an armful of wrenches, two of them dented. One in particular appeared to have Ironhide's face on it. Sunstreaker's face cracked in to a smile as he observed the materials they would be working with.

"This is great! We better hurry up though, the others might have caught up to Ratchet by now" he said, gesturing for his twin to follow as he headed out towards the hanger. Sideswipe hurried behind him, a smirk on his face.

"I highly doubt it. I made sure that Ratchet would be speeding for quite a while. I don't think any of them are fast enough like me to catch up" Sideswipe said, snickering. Sunstreaker laughed as well as the two headed towards the middle of the hanger, setting the wrenches down on the floor. Sideswipe gestured for the humans to scatter while Sunstreaker disappeared to find what they needed. The Autobot returned a few minutes later with an armful of glue. The humans could only watch in confusion, and some in awe, as the twins began to work.

* * *

><p>About a day later the Autobots returned with Ratchet in tow, who appeared to be an incredibly bad mood. He had made it halfway across the state before the bots had managed to catch him. Apparently, someone had messed with his systems while he was recharging, causing his braking to fail when he transformed in to his alt form. Not only that, but it also forced him to remain in his alt form. Optimus had barely been able to latch on to Ratchet's backend when Ironhide failed, using all of his strength to hold back the medic. It had required the collective force of Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Skids, and Mudflap just to stop him.<p>

"What…the frag" Ironhide said, freezing when he saw what was standing in the middle of the hanger. The others did as well, though Mudflap and Skids were laughing behind them. Ratchet felt his anger spike even more when he saw it while Optimus could only stare without a word. Bumblebee just stared as well.

Standing there in all of its glory was a large statue of Ratchet composed of wrenches. They were all bent and twisted around to form legs and keep it upright. The statue was posed similar to the status of liberty, the torch replaced by what appeared to be Ironhide's wrench. Another familiar bended wrench was propped up against his left leg. Several humans were staring at it as well, finding it incredibly hard to contain their laughter.

"Isn't it wonderful? It's a masterpiece" Sunstreaker said proudly, Sideswipe snickering behind him as the two approached the group cautiously. Sideswipe broke away from Sunstreaker, stopping to admire his twin's work while Sunstreaker stood in front of the statue.

"Sunstreaker….did you have a part in my glitch today?" Ratchet asked, narrowing his optics. Sunstreaker looked at Ratchet, feeling suddenly afraid. However, he stood his ground bravely and responded with confidence.

"Well I had a part in it, but I-"he was cut off when Ratchet's foot connected with his middle, sending him flying backwards in to the statue. There were several loud bangs and the sound of metal hitting metal as Sunstreaker sent the statue falling, bending several wrenches while leaving bright yellow marks all over them. Even Ironhide's wrench and the one used on Sideswipe suffered from the yellow scratches, though not as much as the other ones. Sideswipe was laughing hard, clearly amused.

"Wow Sunstreaker, you managed to become the victim of the most of Ratchet's wrenches ever! It's a new record!" Sideswipe said, applauding his brother. Sunstreaker only groaned in response, feeling the pain of all of the wrenches that were now below him. He moaned even more when he realized how badly his paint job was damaged.

"Don't think I don't know you had a part in this too Sideswipe!" Ratchet snapped, causing Sideswipe's optics to widen. The twin quickly transformed and took off, circling the hanger as Ratchet transformed as well and followed behind him. The prank had backfired on Sideswipe; allowing Ratchet to be just as fast as him.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Sideswipe shouted as he avoided Ratchet, bursting out of the hanger and outside. Ratchet followed closely behind. The Autobots that had just managed to catch Ratchet groaned, transforming and giving chase. The humans in the hanger were laughing hard, some having fallen on the floor due to a lack of breath. Sunstreaker had passsed out cold on the floor, laying in what was to be known as Sunstreaker's art.

* * *

><p><strong>N: So far, Sunstreaker has the record for the most wrenches haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (compliments once again to Jacqueline Walker for the inspiration!) Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I appreciate it (It also amuses me to see your reactions lol)**


	5. Leo and Leo's IPod

A**/N: Compliments to supergirlprime for the idea that created this chapter! I'm currently trying to come up with an idea involving the boomerang wrench (I want it to involve Optimus but he is such a goody two shoes. He rarely ever screws up haha) Don't forget to review and give me feedback. I get some inspiration from you guys ;)**

**Jacqueline Walker: Santa Ratchet? Instead of coal...he gives.. HAHA HE THROWS WRENCHES AT ALL THE BAD AUTOBOTS. Thats definitely going to be an idea used later hee hee**

**ironaft30: yeah Sunshine lost his paint and Sideswipe ended up on the news in a high speed chase involving several different cars lol. No Regrets!**

**MissShelz: Yeah, his poor paint (and Art). Nah, no need to worry about sideswipe. Ratchet won;t dismantle him...yet haha**

**supergirlprime: Lovely Idea! that poor IPod though (Better hope its a cheap one lol)**

**a Wiccan: Haha i'm glad you like it (Don't die on me though D: ) **

* * *

><p>"So, uh, is there a reason Sideswipe is hanging upside down from the ceiling?" Sam asked, staring upwards. He, along with Miles and Leo, had decided to visit the base for the day. `To their surprise, and amusement, they had found Sideswipe hanging upside down on the ceiling. He waved at them, looking incredibly uncomfortable.<p>

"Ratchet" Bumblebee said, knowing they would understand with just the simple word. They were well aware of the stories of Ratchet the Hatchet. Sam looked around with miles while Leo hung back, listening to his ipod. To be specific, he was listening to "Like a Surgeon" by weird Al Yankovic.

"'Cause my patients die, yah my patients die" Leo sang, completely off key. Several Autobots, including Sideswipe, winced at the human's voice. Sam and Miles snickered as they walked ahead, knowing that Leo was unaware that he had become the center of attention. He only realized it when he was suddenly scooped by Sunstreaker, who looked very annoyed.

"Hey human, you don't sing good. At all. Put this away, you're going to fry my circuits" Sunstreaker snapped, obviously in a bad mood. He yanked the ipod away from the protesting human and threw it as far as he could. It flew through the air, hitting the ground and miraculously surviving. It skidded right in to Ratchet's Medical room and under one of the table. The impact had caused the ipod to glitch, setting the song on repeat and blasting the music.

Ratchet nearly jumped out of his armor when he entered the room, a strange noise filling his audio receptors.

" _Hey, like a surgeon, cuttin' for the first time"_

"What the frag is that?" Ratchet muttered, looking around in confusion. He winced at the loud sound emitting from the hidden object, motivating him to find it. He began shuffling through papers on the counters, checking drawers, and looking around on the floor. For some reason, he could not find the source of the infernal noise.

"_'Cause my patients die, yah my patients die"_

His irritation spiked as he reached for a wrench, ready to immediately attack the object causing his misery. He crouched down a little, peeking under the tables as he searched. He pushed objects out from under the tables, a littler disgusted at some of them. It was not until he had pushed the ipod out that he realized it was silent. Thinking nothing of the little silver device on the floor, he turned around just as the ipod glitched again and resumed playing loudly.

"IT'S A FACT – I'M A QUACK"

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Sunshine over there stole my ipod" Leo complained, sitting down with the other two. Secretly, Miles and Sam were grateful that Sunstreaker had stolen his ipod. They could not bear to hear him singing anymore. As soon as Leo started complaining, a large wrench was dropped right in front of them. The three humans jumped up in surprise, startled by the sudden appearance of the tool. They looked up to find a very annoyed Ratchet standing right above them.<p>

"So it was your infernal device that almost caused me to glitch. Say, I think you're due for a check-up" Ratchet said, snatching up the panicking Leo. He moved past the startled humans and Autobots and towards Ratchet's medical room.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Leo practically screamed, his voice muffled when Ratchet disappeared in to the room. Everyone stared in shock as the door closed, Sam and Miles instantly praying for their friend. Their attention was then directed to the wrench, picked up by Optimus. He studied it for a moment before twirling it around to the other side.

"It appears to have a small device sticking out of it. It's a little broken but otherwise still working" Optimus spoke, showing the others. He was completely truthful, the IPod's screen still bright as it hung out of the wrench. The headphones were still attached, though they were completely smashed. As soon as he moved the wrench, however, the IPod began playing at full blast again. Every mech, human, and femme in the room fled as soon as it began playing Leo's voice. He had apparently recorded himself singing the same song.

"'_Cause my patients die, yah my patients die" _

The hanger was silent , excluding the sound form the IPod, a few seconds before there was a loud crash. Sideswipe had managed to free himself from the ceiling, landing hard on the concrete ground. He was unconscious almost immediately, due to the impact and the sound of Leo singing.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Well here it is, the next chapter. I had a little trouble (Writers block ugh) but I managed to write it. I hope you all enjoy it! Remember to review and iv me feedback. Your reactions always amuse me and your responses give me inspiration. **


	6. A lot of Autobots

**/N: You may have already noticed that the name of this chapter is not very specific. I decided to give every Autobot on base a chance to feel the wrench at one time! I think this one is pretty funny, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! By the way, I decided to change the rating to T (I use a bit of swearing so...yeah lol)**

**ironaft30: XD yeah!**

** MissShelz: Nah, I'm sure Ratchet _loved_ the song. Yeah, Leo's probaby going to feel that check up for a LONG time. Sideswipe's never going to learn from this though haha**

**supergirlprime: haha yeah I decided I liked your idea a lot. I'll keep that Wheelie idea in mind for a future chapter!**

**Lone wolf 103: thanks! :)**

**Tatyana Witwicky: Haha thank you! More more more indeed! **

**wolf-shadow666: haha, Sideswipe never really regrets his pranks! even if they blow up in his face haha**

**I decided to include Miles in it (Yeah its probably not realistic, but I think he's a funny human. The perfect victim). **

**I'm glad it makes your day! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)**

**a Wiccan: Indeed lol! **

* * *

><p>"I said hold still" Ratchet snapped moodily, bringing down a large wrench on Skids head. His twin Mudflap was also in the room, a large dent already in his head form a wrench. The two had engaged in yet another brawl in the middle of the hanger, much to Ratchet's annoyance. His patience was wearing thin with them, as they managed to land themselves in his medical room every two days.<p>

"Ow, dat hurt Ratchet" skids complained as the irritable medic continued to work on him. Mudflap snickered, though he was quickly silenced by the look Ratchet gave him. Unknown to the group of them, another Autobot had been observing the scene for the last five minutes. The Autobot in question was none other than the inventor Wheeljack, now occupied with a new idea.

"Those wrenches…such power…such potential!" Wheeljack muttered to himself, scurrying away before he was caught. Like every other Autobot, he was well aware of how Ratchet reacted when you watched him secretly. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had learned the hard way, having stalked Ratchet around a couple of weeks ago. Their original plan was to see how long it would take to get him to break down, ending with a wrench to the face and a long and painful check-up.

Wheeljack hurried in to his own laboratory and quickly shut the door, not wanting anybody to sneak a peek. He busied himself with the right tools as he began to draw out the schematics for what he was building, pleased with the idea. This would surely be beneficial to them all!

* * *

><p>The hanger was currently occupied by every Autobot besides Wheeljack present in the base, each one engaged in different conversations. It was a very rare moment when everyone managed to group up like this without a negative reason, the last few times involving Sunstreaker and or Sideswipe. Humans were also in the room, mingling with different Autobots or with fellow humans. To say that they were shocked would be an understatement when Wheeljack suddenly burst in to the room, obviously excited about something.<p>

"It's finally done!" he exclaimed, holding something behind his back. As soon as he said this, every Autobot took an automatic step back. Even Optimus scooted a little away, trying to avoid stepping on any humans as he did so. The humans, however, did not move unless in danger of being crushed. They were in the dark when it came to Wheeljack.

"Aw shit, Wheeljack went and made somethin'. We're all gonna die in a few seconds" Mudflap said loudly from behind everyone, though he was ignored by the other Autobots except for his twins. The humans heard him though, now backing away from the excited inventor. Wheeljack did not seem to care, or at least he pretended, instead opting to produce what appeared to be a weapon from behind his back.

"I made this new weapon that is sure to knock out the Decepticons! It was inspired by Ratchet! Let me show you…" Wheeljack said, setting it down on the ground and proceeding to activate it. Mudflap's words that they ignored suddenly seemed true as the words "Ratchet" and "Weapon" popped up in the same sentence.

"DUCK AND COVER; ITS GOING TO BLOW" Sideswipe shouted, panicking along with Sunstreaker. Every Autobot immediately covered up the scattered humans, just in time to be pelted with an endless stream of wrenches. They slammed in to each mech, creating many large dents. Wheeljack had obviously not predicted this, as he looked as panicked as everyone else. Moving quickly, he brought his fists down and forcibly shut down the device before it could do any more harm. However, the damage was done.

Every Autobot on base had been in the room, almost all of them now sporting dents that even Ratchet could not beat. Most of them did not move, due to the fact that wrenches were lodged in in places that restricted movement. Some of them had even been knocked out, going in to stasis in the protective position above the humans.

"What the FRAG is wrong with you" Ratchet snapped, being one of the few able to stand up. He made his way over to Wheeljack, now holding a wrench now scratched up with his own paint. Before Wheeljack could even respond, he brought the wrench down on his head like a hammer. The dented wrench with his own paint clattered to the ground, Wheeljack along with it. Ratchet looked around, realizing how much work he would be doing over the next few days. Cursing silently, he made his way over to start assisting the others not as lucky as him. He would save Wheeljack for last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what a great invention, am I right? I'm sure it'll take out all the Decepticons (and scare away the ones somehow not hit lol) Well I hope you enjoyed this! Don;t forget to review and give me feedback! I get some of my inspiration from you guys!**


	7. Bumblebee

**A/N: Well here we are, this time with poor Bumblebee! Hope you enjoy this (Its actually kind of cute, but there is some wrench throwing!)**

**a Wiccan: haha I'm glad you loved it! Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**mrsharrypotter: Glad you enjoyed it! (Hope you got over that head cold). Well here we are with a Bumblebee story! Hope you like it!**

**wolf-shadow666: haha, it's my personal favorite too! Maybe if Wheeljack set a timer on it… then it would be the perfect bomb lol! Yeah those twins and their pranks ( I'm surprised Oprimus has kept them around this long because of this lol)**

**ironaft30: haha yeah. Actually if it has the words "Ratchet" and "Weapon" in it and created by Wheeljack, I'd have already been out of the hanger lol**

**Jacqueline Walker: Sounds good! I'll try that sometime (I wanted to do something that doesn't involve the twins even though they are probably going to take over a majority of the wrench assaults)**

**MissShelz: Oh yeah. I think at least Sideswipe has been punished in almost every chapter in some way actually lol**

**Supergirlprime: they'd win the war much faster that way lol**

**Kbanes2: lol**

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee, come on. If you're not going to keep up with us, then don't come next time" Sam said, annoyed, watching as Bumblebee slowly trailed behind them in his holoform. Bumblebee's holoform took the appearance of a twenty-two year old man with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was a little short for his holoform's age and looked more like a young boy than anything else. He wore a bright yellow sweatshirt with a bumblebee on the front and a pair of loosely fit black pants. He was currently gazing in to the windows of the shops as they passed them, amazed and intrigued.<p>

"Aw come on Sam, Bumblebee looks really adorable. He's just like a child when it comes to human things like shopping" Mikaela said, amused by Bumblebee's reactions. She watched as Bumblebee ran up to catch up with them, still looking delighted.

"Sorry, it's just your human culture fascinates me! It's so crowded here" Bumblebee apologized as soon as he had caught up, slowing down to their speed.

"Ugh, if you're so curious how about this? We'll all meet back here in one hour. You can go look around the store on your own Bumblebee. Are we good?" Sam said, watching the scout's face light up. Bumblebee was gone before Sam and Mikaela could even blink, causing Mikaela to chuckle.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee explored the store for only about ten minutes when something caught his eyes, causing him to gravitate towards the object of interest. It was a pet shop filled with all sorts of animals, though only one caught his eye. It was a group of kittens, their faces pressed against the glass in wonder. Bumblebee stared at them, longing to hold one.<p>

"Excuse me sir? Are you interested in adopting one?" a young woman asked, amused by Bumblebee's reactions. She loved the way he reacted to the kittens, how his face brightened at the sight of them. Bumblebee looked from her to the kittens, thinking. He had heard about situations where kittens were abandoned and left without someone to care for them. He instantly thought about the base and the large amount of space it offered. Surely there was enough room for a few kittens? He smiled before engaging in conversation with the woman, explaining what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Meow" "Meow" "Meeeeeow" "Meow" "Meeeoooooow" "meow"<p>

Ratchet froze, looking around. He had been in the middle of fixing something that Wheeljack had destroyed when strange noises came from outside. He frowned, knowing that he would dread going out. However, he set his tools down and pushed the door open, nearly shouting in surprise when a mass of kittens barged in.

"What the-WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ratchet snapped, trying his best not to step on any of the fuzzy animals. It was incredibly hard considering several of them had taken a liking to his armor, trying to cuddle up on his leg. He gently shoved them off before storming out of the room, surprised by the site. The whole hanger was filled with all sorts of kittens, several of them having already made homes on Autobots. Wheeljack seemed positively delighted while others were less thrilled. The only one besides Wheeljack happy was Bumblebee, currently sitting on the ground with several of the kittens.

"Ratchet! I got these earth creatures because they were abandoned and had no homes. Aren't they ador-" he was cut off when the wrench hit him and bounced off his helm, leaving a large dent. It hit the ground, only to be attacked by a mob of kittens. They left fur and scratch marks along with Bumblebee's paint all over it. The poor scout toppled over, though he was not unconscious.

"…If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses…" Bumblebee's crackled through the radio before he went in to stasis lock. He woke up a few hours later covered from head to toe with roses and a big cloth.

* * *

><p>The next day became the base's first adopt-a-kitten-for-free day, clearing out the mass amount of kittens. It was not surprising when another day, this time dubbed adopt-a-turtle-for-free day, was started when the twins decided to make bumblebee's idea in to a prank. Needless to say their prank was not appreciated and from then on all pets and animals were banned form base.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so my inspiration for this was my adorable cat (even though he's a mean vicious thing). I thought Bumblebee would be one to take a liking to cute earth animals so here we are! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and give me feedback! I get ideas and inspiration from you guys sometimes!**


	8. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mudflap,and Skid

**A/N: Okay this was just too good to pass up. I knew that if I didn't do this now, I probably would forget ot do so. This was inspired by a comment on one of the earlier chapters by Jacqueline Walker! So Merry Early Christmas everyone! *Cheers*. anyways, I think you all are going to really enjoy this one. I know I did!**

**MMecury: Well you know Ratchet, he wa sno sense of humor. and he doesn't like cats getting up in his joints lol. I thought of Bee as a cute type of mech ^^**

**Noella50881: Cats are cute (But mines not and I don't knwo why he hates me haha)**

**a Wiccan: Haha i'm glad you enjoyed it. I thnk Bumblebee is cute too ^^**

**Jacqueline Walker: Super Wrench...? Oh. My. Primus. I think all the Autobots (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker) are doomed**

**MissShelz: Sadly not even Bee can escape Ratchet's wrath**

**Tatyana Witwicky: Haha glad you enjoyed it! your character sounds totally awesome. I've been thinking of doing a Decepticon one (I don't know what to do yet though haha)**

**supergirlprime: Yeah poor Bee. He has such a caring heart. I love furry animals too (Except for my mean but cute cat lol)**

**wolf-shadow666: The best weapon ever. Man The autobots would have won the war ages ago if they had thought of this! Mikaela is a lot more realistic then Carly (I do't particualry like Carly whatsoever). Mikaela was cool and awesome too (Though carly had her amazing moments).**

**I thought of Bumblbee as the cute type of mech so here we are. I love the song "If i die young" so I decided to use it in this story. and yes those twins, always up to mischief even when they are not the main part of the chapter! (Woah I writ elong replies to your long reviews haha)**

**mrsharrypotter: We could always have Ratchet check up on you! I'm sure he'd get ready of that head cold! yeah Bumblebee has always looked like the cute type of mech unlike the others. **

* * *

><p>It was the day before Christmas and everyone was in a festive mood. The base was decorated with lights all around, especially in the Autobot area. The Autobots, mainly Bumblebee, had decorated the hanger with so many lights every human had to wear sunglasses in order to see. There were beautiful trees decorated with all sorts of things, including wrenches painted like candy canes and a big Autobot symbol on the tips. Just about every inch of the Autobot's area was decorated with something, all thanks to Bumblebee.<p>

"Whatcha want from us again?" Mudflap asked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, his twin Skids right beside him. The tow twins had been ushered out of the main hanger by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both obviously planning something. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe smiled deviously when Mudflap spoke.

"Well we heard about a human custom where there is this guy dressed in red and white. He gives out presents to all the good humans and coal to the bad ones. We've decided to turn this in to the perfect prank, but we need your help. You in?" sideswipe asked, waiting as patiently as possible for the other twins to answer.

"Dat sounds interestin'. Whatcha think Skids? Up for some prankin'?" Mudflap said, eyeing his twin. Mudflap was actually rather excited about helping with a prank, having never been asked before. Skids eyed his twin back before looking towards the other two.

"I think I'm in too. Whatcha want us ta do?" Skids said finally, just as eager as his brother. As soon as he made his decision, sideswipe and Sunstreaker ushered them to follow. They did not want to risk their plan being exposed before it was time. This was a prank too good to pass up.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, those spawns of the pit twins fought again and need your assistance. We can't get them to move" Ironhide said, walking slowly in to the medical room. He seemed to be in no hurry at all to get Ratchet. Said Medic looked up from what he was doing before sighing irritably.<p>

"Fine, I'll be there in a second. Tell those tow I have a pair of wrenches with their name son it" Ratchet said, waving Ironhide away. The black mech nodded and once again slowly walked back towards where the twins were currently lying on the floor. Said Twins had indeed gotten in to another brawl, sprawled out on the floor with their optics dim. They still managed to subtlety wink at the other twins, watching them sneak in to Ratchet's room after he had left. While Ratchet tended to their wounds, and scolded them, Sunstreaker and sideswipe made off with a bag of unidentifiable items. They gave the other twins a thumbs up before sneaking off to their hiding place, preparing for their prank.

* * *

><p>Ratchet woke up feeling heavier than normal, though he decided it was nothing to worry about. His optics were dim as he began to activate his systems, barely aware of his surroundings. He glanced down at his arm, looking confused. Part of his arm was white while the rest was red, though he decided to blame it on the fact that he had just woken from recharge. Continuing to ignore the strange feeling, he headed out towards the hanger. On his way out he picked up his bag of wrenches, needing them for something he had planned to do later. When he entered the hanger, he was completely caught off guard.<p>

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SANTA HATCHET" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled loudly. Mudflap and Skids had joined in too, but their speech pattern jumbled up the words a little. Ratchet's optics widened in shock along with the other Autobot's in the room. Sam and Mikaela, both having arrived not too long ago, burst in to fits of laughter. Every other human in the room did the same thin, unable to control themselves. The Autobots, however, knew better then to laugh. Optimus was the one to approach the shocked and confused Ratchet.

"Ratchet, did you have a glitch when you woke up? It's rather surprising to see you…dressed up for the festivities" Optimus said slowly, watching as Ratchet's optics twitched. He then took a better look at himself, horrified. His whole paintjob had been redone to take the appearance of Santa Claus from human culture. He brought his hand to his mouth only to find that it was covered by what appeared to be a beard of white wrenches. He soon realized who the culprits were, rounding on both sets of twins.

"What the frag is wrong with you? Why did you do this" Ratchet snarled, irritated. It was no surprise to see that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were a par t of it. However, he was shocked to find out that Mudflap and Skids had also joined. However, his anger was greater than his curiosity.

"Aw come on Ratchet, we just decorated you for the holidays! You're Santa Hatchet, the Autobot who gives presents to all the good cybertronians!" Sideswipe said , hoping to lighten the mood. Ratchet's optics dimmed for a moment before returning to normal, an odd smile creeping up on his face. The four mechs stared at him with puzzled expressions.

"I see. Well, d you know what Santa HATCHET gives all the BAD cybertronians?" Ratchet said, reaching in to the bag he had. As soon as the tip of one of the wrenches showed, the four mechs bolted. Ratchet, with incredible skill, threw the first wrench towards Sunstreaker. It bounced off the wall, taking what appeared t be mistletoe with it. It caught him by the foot, tripping him. It bended around his foot, creating a circle. He then whined about his now ruined paintjob.

The next wrench was aimed at Mudflap, knocking a tree over on top of him. It tore through the wood, leaving brown scratches, as it clattered to the ground next to the fallen Autobot. Mudflap then proceeded to complain about the pain he was feeling.

Skids was the next one to go, the wrench this time tangling with a few of the lights before hitting Skids, wrapping the lights around him and breaking a few. The lights tangled up not only around skids but the wrench too, making it almost impossible to remove. The lights then proceeded to give Skids the shock of his life, startling him. He then began, n a strange voice, talk about the rush he just felt before collapsing.

Ratchet saved Sideswipe for last, thrusting the wrench with all of his power. It soared through the air, doing the classic wrench to the helm. Sideswipe staggered for a moment before collapsing on the ground.

While this had been going on, every Autobot and human alike had burst in to laughter. It was hard to contain it, even for Optimus. The leader was forced to cover his face with his battle mask to hide the smirk on his face. They watched as Ratchet proceeded to collect the damaged wrenches and fallen Autobots, dragging them back to his medical room.

* * *

><p>"My paintjob…." Sunstreaker whined, hanging beside the other three. He was the only one complaining, as the other mechs had decided against complaining. It was an attempt to keep what was left of their dignity after something like this. Ratchet had taken it upon himself to redo all of their paintjobs, transforming Mudflap and skids in to large ball ornaments with intricate designs on them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been painted and decorated to look like Santa's elves.<p>

"Keep it quiet up there, we're trying to watch the human Christmas special" Ratchet snapped from below, watching the giant TV screen along with the others. He had a smirk on his face as they watched the show, ignoring the new Autobot ornaments hanging above. Oh, it was good to be the medic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy cow this was the longest chapter yet. I love it so much thought and hope you love it too! Don't forget to review and give me feedback! I appreciate it and get some inspiration form you all!**


	9. Optimus Prime

**/N: Well here we are, finally an Optimus story! and the funny thing is, it was not his fault! The twins make yet another appearance as our two favorite pranksters in an attempt to get revenge for Christmas!**

**supergirlprime: Lol The good Autobots DON'T get assulted by wrenches from Santa Hatchet haha. Gald you liked the story! A wrench "accidently" dropped INSIDE a mech..? Lol thats a funny idea**

**Noella50881: haha yeah. Glad you liked it :)**

**MMerkury: lol nah. He likes Christmas, just not the twins and their pranks**

**MissShelz: Nah, we all know Skids and Mudflaps lack common sense. They'll probably help them again some time. Ratchet does have a hell of a throw haha**

**Jacqueline Walker: Haha glad you liked it! **

**mrsharrypotter: Ratchet will make you feel better though! Maybe Red alert? He'll check you for everything lol! Glad you liked the story XD**

**JayXPrime4evr: Lol Ratchet stop being such an old man lol. Glad you enjoyed the stories!**

**wolf-shadow666: Lol yeah. but then all this cool stuff would have never happened ands the transformers would have never came to Earth (Maybe)**

**I actually enjoy your long reviews. It takes me a while to type up a reply, but its fine! Double the twins, double the trouble, Double the wrenchs lol! Well, here is the Optimus chapter finally (He's just so calm and always seems to hide his mistake lol)**

**a Wiccan: Hahaha yeah!**

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was the well respected and leader of the Autobots. He was known for his height, his strength, and his ability to keep his emotions in check. He rarely ever showed when he was upset, angry, or both. However, there was another side to Optimus that he never let out. Unfortunately, Ratchet and Ironhide were not the only ones who knew about this.<p>

* * *

><p>"How the frag did you find out about this?" Sideswipe whispered to his brother as they crept through the hanger at night. They were the only ones currently awake, trying their best not to wake anyone up. Sunstreaker was hauling a large barrel of some kind of liquid, its name unreadable in the dark. Sideswipe was right behind him, looking around cautiously. Ever since their Christmas prank and punishment, sideswipe had been very wary when it came to pranks. It seemed that the last pranks of theirs had always backfired and resulted in landing them in a heap of trouble. Sideswipe preferred to keep the rest of his processor that he knew was damaged form all the wrenches intact.<p>

"I have my ways. Anyways, this will be revenge for screwing up my paint job. Ratchet won't know what hit him" Sunstreaker said, stopping in front of a large trailer. Besides the trailer were two barrels similar to the one he was dragging. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both looked around carefully before switching out the two barrels, hurrying away with the stolen one as fast as they could. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could not wait to hear about what happened when their prank went in motion.

* * *

><p>"Optimus, I'm ready to go" Ratchet said, currently in his alt form in the hanger. They were both scheduled to head towards a certain area by themselves to investigate a strange signal. Optimus looked away from the group of Autobots he was addressing and towards Ratchet. He acknowledged the medic with a quick nod before heading to where his trailer and two barrels were. Ratchet drove over and transformed, picking up the barrels.<p>

"Are you sure we have enough energon for the trip Ratchet?" Optimus asked, eyeing the two barrels. He never doubted his medic, knowing that Ratchet was easily irritated. While he never showed it, he was too afraid of the medic's wrench throwing skills.

"I'm medic, of course I'd know how much we'd need" Ratchet snapped, irritated by the fact that his leader doubted him. Ratchet respected Optimus just like any other Autobot, but he did not like when people questioned his decisions.

"I'm no medic Ratchet so I wouldn't know. I'm just making sure" Optimus said, ignoring the irritation Ratchet was currently emitting. He could guess that the main source of it all was from the prank pulled by both sets of twins earlier that week. Needless to say, Ratchet was still fuming over it.

Ratchet transformed holding the barrels, securing them inside of him. Optimus transformed as well, backing up in to his trailer to attach it. Once the two Autobots were ready, they took off down the road. Little did they know that Sunstreaker and sideswipe were watching from afar, pleased with their latest trick.

* * *

><p>It was not until after the two Autobots had stopped for a break and drank energon that Ratchet noticed something strange. Optimus had taken a few sips of energon form his separate barrel while Ratchet sipped from his own. Now, Optimus was acting incredibly strange. His driving pattern was similar to an intoxicated human, unable to drive in a straight line.<p>

"Optimus, are you feeling all right?" Ratchet asked through their comm. Link, only to receive no reply. Instead, Optimus's engine suddenly roared and the Autobot leader suddenly took off down the road. Ratchet took only a few seconds to accelerate to match Optimus's speed, watching from behind as the Autobot leader swerved in and out of traffic dangerously. Ratchet could feel his irritation rising as Optimus drove like a madman, risking the lives of the humans around them and his own.

"OPTIMUS FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS, FRAGGING STOP" Ratchet snapped through the comm. link, transforming while still moving. Ratchet held on to the barrels of energon while grabbing a wrench. Ratchet took it, spilling Optimus's energon on it by accident, and thrust it at the speeding Autobot leader. The wrench made contact with Optimus's tires, causing him to screech to a stop, leaving tire marks on the wrench and floor. Ratchet, unprepared for the sudden stop, slammed in to the now stationary leader, sending them flying off the road. The two Autobots landed in a massive heap of metal, Optimus almost crushing poor Ratchet. The wrench was crushed beneath the both of them, as flat as a pancake. Ratchet shoved Optimus off him with great difficulty,

"…That was NOT the high grade I originally planned to bring.." Optimus said weakly, causing Ratchet to groan and growl at the same time.

"What the slag, you were planning on bringing HIGH grade Prime? Wait, if your high grade isn't here, then where is it?" Ratchet said, annoyed and confused at the same time.

* * *

><p>While the two Autobots were sprawled out on the ground, the Autobots back on base were in a similar condition. The barrel of high grade was empty now, surrounding by several unconscious mechs. Holding back their laughter, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe swerved around the unconscious mech towards the room they shared. Oh how it was great to play a prank and get away with it!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N: hahaha well there you have it! the twins get away with their first prank without the danger of a wrench! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review and give me feedback. i get some inspiration form you guys!**


	10. Bumblebee II

**A/N: So I know some of you are asking about the Decepticons (Honestly I want to do them, but I'm having trouble coming up with some really good ideas).**

**So the inspiration for this chapter came from this awesome bumblebee toy I found in my garage. If you plug in your IPod to it and play music, it records the songs and stores them for later. Then when you turn it on again without the IPod connected it plays random bits. It's so cute. But it really scared me when it played back my own voice. I had no idea that my brother had recorded my voice on it. Scared the slag out of me XD!**

**Peppymint: Yes I know about the Decepticons and how they have yet to make an appearance. I promise to primus that I will be sure to make the next chapter a Decepticon one! **

**MissShelz: Sadly nobody is immune to the wrath of Ratchet and his wrenches. The twins will die only when Ratchet actually finds out lol!**

**a Wiccan: Lol you're not the only one!**

**MMerkury: Oh yes**

**MrsJadeRatchet: haha yeah. The twins are awesome and Ratchet is too (Even though he is an old grouch)**

**Starfire201: How long indeed**

**wolf-shadow666: I'd never be annoyed! I enjoy your reviews!**

**Well Sideswipe has been maimed by wrenches more times than Sunstreaker has (Though Sunstreaker still holds the record for the most number of wrenches used against him lol). Sunstreaker is not a happy mech when someone messes with his paint (Ratchet is no exception) **

**Well Optimus can surely handle a barrel full of high grade without getting intoxicated! I respect him a lot too (and not just because he is the Autobot leader)**

**I'm glad you like these stories so much! Good to know they give you a good laugh! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Techno music filled the hanger, much to the amusement of those currently present in the room. Bumblebee was standing in his bipedal form with Sam and Leo. The other Autobots present at the time were Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. The rest of the Autobots were either recharging or doing something productive. Bumblebee shuddered for a moment before moving his arms and legs; doing what was known as the robot dance.<p>

"Nice dancing Bee, but I think I can do better!" Sam said, mimicking Bumblebee's movements. Leo was currently laughing loudly enough to catch the attention of the other Autobots. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe noticed Bumblebee's dancing and decided to join in themselves. They sped over to the group of three, transforming in to their bipedal forms as well.

"Step aside you two, let someone with an amazing paintjob show you how's it's done" Sunstreaker said, breaking out in to his own version of dancing. Sideswipe joined in and mimicked his brother, much to the amazement of Bumblebee, Sam and Leo. The two danced in sync to the music and with each other, causing the others to clap in approval. When the song finished they stopped and bowed to their amazed audience.

"Damn you two are good. I wonder if any of the Autobots dance as well as you two" Leo said, looking towards the only other Autobot in the hanger. Ironhide noticed the human staring at him and replied to the gesture with a cannon in his direction. Leo whirled around quickly, much to the amusement of the others.

"Fat chance, Skids and Mudflap might. But you'd never see the others dancing " Sunstreaker snorted. Sideswipe snickered at Leo's reaction, earning him a glare. This only caused him to laugh harder before gently flicking Leo away a few feet, causing him to stumble backwards and fall. Sam and Sunstreaker joined in the laughter as well when this happened.

"I know of something else the other Autobots would not say…" Bumblebee said, catching the attention of the others. Even Ironhide perked up, turning his attention away from his cannons to hear what the scout was about to say. Bumblebee's optics dimmed for a moment before finally the voice of Optimus came out of his speakers.

"Jergens lotion leaves my hands silky smooth". The others froze, including the lingering humans in the hanger, before busting out in to fits of laughter. Sam and Leo's faces began to turn red, tears streaming from their eyes as they attempted to compose themselves. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were not fairing so well either, both Autobots shaking violently with laughter. Even Ironhide was laughing at this point; causing the cannon he was working on to slip form his grasp and nearly squash a few humans around him. Though they were busy laughing as well, they still managed to run away in time.

"Oh. My. God. Bee how did you even get Optimus to say that?" Sam managed to say, wiping his face as he finally began to settle down. Leo was also beginning to settle down, though Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were far from it. Their frames still shook as they laughed, though not as violently as they did before.

"I didn't…I just recorded his voice one time and changed the audio to make him sound that way" Bumblebee said, making an innocent whistling noise. His optics dimmed once more before Optimus's voice came out of the spears again.

"All the slammin' shorties in the house say 'Yeah' ". Everyone laughed again, causing several stomach aches amongst all the humans. The twins, who had finally been close to recovering, reverted back to their violently shaking frame state. Their laughter was so loud that it shook the whole building, alarming the other Autobots in the base. One Autobot in particular was not so pleased about the loud noise, grabbing a wrench as he prepared to go quiet the twins.

" One, Two Ratchet's coming for you. Three four better lock your doors. Five six grab a crucifix. Seven eight better stay up late. Nine ten never sleep again" Bumblebee said in Ratchet's voice, causing more fits of laughter to ensue. However, their laughter turned in to screams once the lights suddenly shut off, Bumblebee's music still playing. Ironhide grabbed his cannon, reattached it quickly, and charged it. Sam and Leo ran over to Bumblebee, smacking in to the scout's legs due to the fact that they could not see a thing. For a moment it was silent until the sound of Ratchet caused them all to scream.

"I don't know about a crucifix, but I'm fairly certain a locked door won't protect you from me" Ratchet said, obviously irritated. He took his wrenches and this time slammed them on the ground, making a loud crashing sound. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker screamed loudly, knocking in to each other as both of them attempted to run the other way. Bumblebee jumped, causing the two teens at his feet to jump backwards, smacking in to the fallen Sunstreaker. Ironhide fired off several shots, hitting the wall and one of Bumblebee's wings, causing the scout to shriek and return the fire. His shots hit Ironhide in the face and the wall behind him, causing the black Autobot to stumble backwards in to the wall. The lights suddenly came back on, revealing the scene to all. A few seconds later Wheeljack came in, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, sorry it was my fault! I accident- what is going on?" he said, staring at the fallen Autobots and humans alike. Bumblebee was the only one not having gone in to stasis lock from shock, attempting to stand up. His attempt was thwarted when Ratchet brought a wrench down on his helm, rattling the poor scout's processor. He fell to the ground in to stasis lock.

"Oh nothing, just scheduling several check-up appointments for them all" Ratchet said, dragging the Autobots one by one to his medical room. He then returned to pick up Leo and Sam before closing and locking the door behind him. The group of six was not seen or heard from for three days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The wrench in this chapter was a pretty normal dented one, but the reactions I think were priceless. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, some of my inspiration comes for you guys!**

**I promise the next chapter will be a Decepticon, and if not, you can direct Ratchet and his wrenches to my house. (Though I'm sure you'd never hear from me again lol)**


	11. Starscream

**/N: Well here it is, the first Decepticon story! I don't know how good I did with this one, so please bear with me. I decided to do Starscream. (It was surprisingly hard to come up with something).**

**wolf-shadow666: Yeah I'll probably be updating more on the weekend. I think of Sides as being more of a troublemaker then Sunstreaker (Though Sunstreaker is still almost as bad).**

**Haha, well I do hope to make people laugh. That line originates from the late show with letterman (you can look it up on Youtube. It was so funny!). I decided to use the song idea after surfing through the internet for inspiration.**

**Well I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! :)**

**mrsharrypotter: Oh thats nice, no more coughing! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**I laughed so hard when I saw the youtube video that people stared (I was in a public place lol)**

**So I did starscream this chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Noella50881: haha yeah!**

**MMerkury: Two wrenches eh? I would think that would ward off eveyrone form Ratchet instead of Ratchet from them lol!**

**MissShelz: Haha glad you liked it. they'll be feeling those check-ups for several days.**

**Jacqueline Walker: Well I did choose one of the seekers! I like your idea a lot (I'll probably use it at some point...). Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Mephiles the Dark Spartan: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Its not always easy to write (I try to be as original as possible...) but I manage! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**supergirlprime: That one was my favorite one as well lol! **

**Sounddrive: Glad you liked the stories (You reviewed a lot lol! Surprised me!) Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Fragging Autobots!" Starscream screeched, currently held down to the ground as Ironhide and Optimus attempted to restrain him. They had managed to finally shoot the seeker down after a never-ending game of duck hunt, Starscream being the annoying duck. The only problem was that restraining him was even harder than shooting him down, the Decepticon continuing to try and fly away even with broken wings. The jet continued to try and fly off, dragging Optimus and Ironhide with him.<p>

"Slag! You don't have any fragging wings to fly with so give it up!" Ironhide snarled, bringing his fist down on one of the seekers wings. Starscream howled in pain, finally transforming in to his bipedal form. This caused Ironhide and Optimus to suddenly fall forward, nearly crushing the Decepticon second in command. This only caused him to screech loudly and start thrashing about, trying to free his self. Optimus and Ironhide took about five minutes before they could finally subdue him, Ironhide simply knocking on his helm with his fist. Starscream slumped to the ground in stasis lock.

Ironhide hoisted the limp form of Starscream over his shoulder and began running back to base before they could be spotted, knowing that Thundercracker and Skywarp would probably be arriving soon. The two Autobots ducked through the trees, not wanting to be spotted by any humans either. With all their hiding and sneaking around, it took them about half an hour to finally reach the base.

* * *

><p>"You brought Screamer? As in the Decepticon second in command? How did you get him?" Sideswipe asked, skating across the hanger towards the approaching group. He was alone this time, his brother off street racing. Several others stared at them curiously, all wondering the same thing. How did they manage to bag Starscream?<p>

"It was fragging difficult. He kept flying around like he was drunk on high grade" Ironhide said, throwing Starscream off of his shoulder. The sudden contact with the hard floor woke up the seeker, who began shrieking and writhing around like a fish out of water. Sideswipe and the others winced at the seeker's loud and painful voice.

"Slagging Autobots!" Starscream screeched, trying to free his self from the restraints. Sideswipe could not help but snicker at the sight of Starscream. Ironhide rolled his optics before grabbing Starscream roughly by one of his arms, dragging him across the floor. The seeker continued to resist as he was dragging in to medical room where Ratchet was. Ratchet glanced from Ironhide to the struggling Decepticon.

"Prime wants him disarmed so he doesn't go killing any Autobots. I would do it, but I'm busy" Ironhide said simply, leaving the two alone. Ratchet sighed and walked over, ignoring Starscream's protests. He dragged him across the room and on to his work table, keeping him restrained. Ratchet went in to his storeroom, closing the door behind him.

'Fragging Autobots. I need to get out of here' Starscream thought, fuming over his capture. He looked around, making sure the medic was out of sight, before trying to scoot of the table. Unaware of the damage he sustained, he tried to use his thrusters to force himself in to a standing position. The result was almost immediate.

"SLAG" Starscream screeched as he was thrown from the table roughly, smashing in to the counters across. His thrusters refused to shut off now, forcing him to fly around the room in a panic. The Decepticon seeker managed to smash several of Ratchet's tools and dent the wall several times before the old medic came in, startled when Starscream flew past him.

"I NEEDED THAT" Ratchet snarled, trying to snatch Starscream out of the air. He missed by inches as Starscream continued to fly around without control, breaking several more of Ratchet's tools. Ratchet grabbed a wrench, and with incredible accuracy, thrust it in to one of Starscream's thrusters. He did the same thing to the other one, forcing Starscream to fall to the ground. Ratchet walked over to the stunned Seeker and removed the wrenches, only to find that the ends of each were completely melted.

"Ratchet, are you all right? We heard loud noises…." Bumblebee came walking in to the room, only to find that the walls were dented and covered in the remains of tools. Starscream was strapped to the table with more than double the restraints he had come in with earlier and there were two half melted wrenches on the floor. Ratchet looked incredibly mad and irritated.

"All right then I'll leave you to it" Bumblebee said slowly, noticing the expression Ratchet wore. He disappeared before Ratchet could say anything else. Starscream watched the scout leave, looking afraid. Ratchet hovered over him with several tools.

"Frag"

* * *

><p><strong>N: Well here we are at the end of this chapter.I imagined Starscream trying to free himself with his thruster things (I have no idea if thats the right name for them lol...)** **and being so damaged that it screwed up! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **


	12. Barricade and Prowl

**/N: Wow I should have done a Decepticon chapter several chapters ago (Oh well. I'm sure the Autobots were all right with the wrench abuse!). Well here we are with another chapter, this time both a Decepticon and Autobot one! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**mrsharrypotter: haha glad you liked it! I only realized that I had used a famous quote from Transformers Prime until after I had finished. Of course Ratchet has an endless supply of wrenches so losing two would not make a difference. so now Starscream knows the feeling of a wrench! hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**supergirlprime: I assume it is lol. **

**Sounddrive: If he learned, then he would not be fun to mess with!**

**MissShelz: XD glad you like it!**

**MMerkury: I think you do spy a line from a certain cartoon! ;) I would feel sorry for Ratchet (Sorry Screamer, I don't like you!)**

**wolf-shadow666: I'm glad you like it! Your review was so short I was surprised lol!**

**Corona 1: Glad you like them! I happen to love that particular line from the show! :)**

** Anonymous: Lol too bad the twins like hanging around to see their work unfold!**

**MrsJadeRatchet: Glad you like it!**

**a Wiccan: Yup lol**

**Starfire201: Lol yeah they got punished for laughing lol. Optimus and Ironhide are going to get a lot of heat from Ratchet after leaving him with that lol!**

**Tatyana Witwicky: Glad you like it! :) **

* * *

><p>The car barreled down the road at high speeds, driven by a random human. Said human had a bottle in his right hand while his left hand gripped the steering wheel, trembling. He appeared to be unafraid of anything at the moment; a smirk on his face as he swerved in and out of traffic. His eyes stared at the road ahead of him unfocused, missing several things. One of those things happened to be a police car hidden expertly.<p>

'Another one? ' Prowl thought, watching as the car sped past him. He sighed, his frame trembling, before activating his sirens and taking off down the road. He left tires marks on the road as he sped up to catch up to the human driver, watching as the car in front of him started to pull off to the side. He followed closely behind, slowing down as he came to a stop behind the driver. He activated his holoform, walking over to the side of the car. He did this, unaware that he was being watched form the other side of the road.

"Lecturing humans now Autobot? Can't seem to catch any Decepticons anymore" Barricade sneered, approaching Prowl in his alt form. He parked next to the Autobot casually, though he was still on guard. Prowl glared at him before his holoform fizzled and disappeared.

"I think I'll be catching a Decepticon in about a minute" Prowl responded, though he made no move to grab Barricade. Barricade shook with laughter before quieting down, earning him a few odd stares from humans passing by.

"Now, let's not get violent. Besides, I have a deal for you if you're up for it" Barricade continued, surprising Prowl.

"How about we have a competition. If you win, I'll come with you back to your Autobot base without any resistance. If I win, you'll let me go free and say nothing of this?" Barricade continued, suddenly revving his engine.

"It depends. What is this competition?" Prowl asked cautiously, knowing that Barricade was up to something. He had learned to never trust a Decepticon, especially one such as Barricade. Barricade laughed again.

"Well, it's pretty simple. Whoever stops 100 speeding humans before the other wins. You shouldn't have any problems seeing as you seem to do this all the time" Barricade said, patiently waiting for the other mech's reply. He did not have to wait too long, as Prowl had made his mind up within seconds.

"All right, I'll accept your challenge" Prowl said, speeding off within seconds. Barricade stared at him, shocked, before taking off himself. The challenge had begun!

* * *

><p>99 speeding humans caught later….<p>

"Autobot, you're going to lose this race" Barricade laughed as he drove beside Prowl, who appeared unfazed by his taunting In fact, he himself was quite sure he was going to win as well. Unknown to the both of them, each had pulled over ninety-nine humans. The both of them perked up, activating their sirens, when they saw a speeding car ahead. Without bothering to check to see if it was human or not, they both began chasing it down at full speed with sirens online.

Ratchet had actually been driving safety at first, though an alert form base had been the reason he was speeding. He nearly transformed right then and there and shot at the two police cars when he heard their sirens. He did a quick scan to find that it was Prowl and Barricade, both in hot pursuit. Cursing silently, he decided it was bets to ignore them and continue trying to make his way back to base as fast as he could.

Prowl continued trying to keep up, noticing that the human was ignoring him. Barricade growled in annoyance beside him, deciding that this human was a lot more trouble than he had originally thought. However, he was not about to let the Autobot beat him. He sped up beyond what normal human cars could, catching up to Ratchet. Prowl noticed and mimicked the same thing. The two cars were now right behind Ratchet, though neither knew it was actually him. Ratchet continued speeding until a stoplight came up ahead, forcing him to stop suddenly. The result was instantaneous.

Prowl and Barricade both attempted to swerve the opposite way the other was, smashing in to each other. Not only did they crash in to each other, but they brought Ratchet down with them as they smashed in to his rear. Ratchet swore and swerved before transforming in to his bipedal form, looking incredibly angry. Prowl and Barricade transformed as well, untangling themselves from each other.

"Ratchet, I did not realize it was you…"Prowl said, only to receive a blow to the head from a wrench. He was knocked in to stasis lock, causing Barricade to snicker. Barricade, however, was soon quieted by a similar wrench to his head, causing him to drop in to stasis lock as well.

"Ratchet to Prime, I need assistance…"

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could only watch in amusement as Prowl came limping by, his usual serious expression on his face. However, there was also a mixture of pain in his expression as he disappeared around a corner. Behind him Ironhide was dragging Barricade by the foot. He wore an expression of pain similar to Prowl, though it lacked the seriousness Prowl had.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, the usually strict and law abiding Prowl getting in to trouble! With Barricade too! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forge tot review and give me feedback, I get some of my inspiration from you all!**


	13. Bumblebee, Leo, Sam, and Mojo

**A/N: Well this idea originally spawned from supergirlprime's suggestion! I hope you all do enjoy it!**

**MissShelz: Haha yeah!**

**Sounddrive: Oh yeah, Prowl's first mistake. I'm sure he glitched all over the place thinking about that**

**Starfire201: Well Prowl was only trying to catch Barricade…and beat him at being a police officer lol!**

**Mrsharrypotter: You're not the only one lol! Well determination sometimes clouds one's mind! **

**I have considered your request and I've decided I'll do it (Once I'm finished with two other stories I'm cleaning up :) )**

**MMerkury: Oh yeah.**

**wolf-shadow666: Haha yeah, the idea was inspired by reading a fanfic (I can't remember which one though lol…) I do think Barricade would be the first Decepticon to become a neutral (With his loyalty to Megatron and not so much Starscream…). I'll be having more Decepticons eventually as I read up on more of them (I've been watching the Generation 1 series to learn about a few more. I love it so much!)**

**supergirlprime: I'm pretty such they could never hit Ratchet (Or could they lol…?). Hope you like this chapter!**

**Mephiles the Dark Spartan: Barricade is indeed still on base (Though he is not mentioned in this chapter…) I'm pretty sure Prowl gtliched every time he thought about the fact that he got in trouble**

**MrsJadeRatchet: they're awesome as long as they are not aimed at you lol!**

**Jacqueline Walker: Glad you like it! :)**

**Jessie07: Glad you like them! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Ironhide isn't going to be happy. And Prowl is going to catch you" Bumblebee spoke through his radio with a worried tone as he approached the base with Sam and Leo. Sam was sitting in the driver's seat while Leo was in the back, holding a towel covered box. The box let out several barks before Leo made a hushing noise, casing the sound to cease.<p>

"Relax Bee. We're not going to keep him out in the open. Besides, I needed somewhere to bring Mojo. My parents have been really paranoid lately about thieves" Sam said, looking back. Bumblebee could not help but have a sinking feeling that things were not going to end well for either Sam or Mojo.

"All right Bumblebee, keep a lookout" Sam hissed in a low whisper as he and Leo snuck in to Ratchet's medical room, Mojo's carrier held by Leo. Ratchet had disappeared for the day, obviously taking a relaxing drive. Sam had decided to sue this opportunity to his Mojo in a place where no Autobot dared to look.

"This is suicidal. Just letting you know" Leo hissed as he and Sam placed Mojo's cage on the lowest shelf in Ratchet's storage room, though they had a little difficulty. After a few seconds of struggling they succeeded in setting Mojo safely in the room, dashing across the room towards Bumblebee. Bee picked them u quickly and attempted to be subtle as he took the two teenagers away from the room. They passed the suspicious looking twins, both who wore innocent expressions. As soon as they had passed, however, the twins smirked and made their way in to the medical room.

"Did you see that? Sam and his friend had a suspicious looking crate" Sideswipe said, closing the door behind the two of them as Sunstreaker entered the room. They scanned the room, searching for something out of the ordinary.

"Yeah I saw it. They left it somewhere…Aha!" Sunstreaker said, smirking as he approached the closet. He reached in, and a few second slater, pulled out Mojo's carrier. The Chihuahua started barking at the both of them, causing the twins to twitch.

"This guy is loud…perfect for what I have in mind" Sideswipe said, locking optics with his brother. The two nodded to each their before getting to work, ignoring Mojo's loud whining. It would not be until ten minutes later when they exited the room, only to be stopped and questioned by Prowl. When they appeared to have done nothing, the still aching Prowl allowed them to leave peacefully while he went about his business.

* * *

><p>"….What the frag is that!" Ratchet finally snapped, looking around the room for the source of the noise. He had attempted to ignore it for the past ten minutes since he arrived, hoping that it would cease soon. Unfortunately for the old medic, the sound continued to pierce his audio receptors as it continued to increase in volume. He slammed down his tools, embarking on a hunt for the source of the noise.<p>

"I swear…if it's one of those human musical devices again…" Ratchet growled as he searched cabinets and boxes alike, his irritation growing as time passed. He shoved things out of the way as he continued to search for the source of his irritation, finally finding it after half an hour. Without a second thought he launched a wrench at it, though to his confusion, the only sound he heard besides the whining was the squeaking of a dog toy. He reached in, retrieving a towel covered crate and what appeared to be is wrench. To his amazement, and irritation, his wrench had been replaced by a mere squeaky toy. He growled as he removed the towel to find Mojo looking incredibly pitiful trapped in his dog carrier. Ratchet stared at him for a moment before setting him down and storming out of the medical bay. He had not been in the best of moods when he had returned, and this prank had not helped in the slightest.

"Sam! Bumblebee! Leo!" Ratchet snapped, causing the three currently hanging with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to jump. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker put on innocent faces as the three left to approach Ratchet cautiously, noticing the anger on his face.

"Y-yes Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked nervously, his sinking feeling from earlier reappearing. He had guessed that they would be caught, though he had hoped he would not be involved. Sam and Leo both looked as nervous as him, standing behind Bumblebee.

"You left your rodent in my room to annoy me constantly. Why do you think that is even remotely okay?" Ratchet growled in irritation. Sam and Leo exchanged glances with Bumblebee and each other before Sam bravely moved forward.

"I…well…I had hoped since you're so old and all that you wouldn't be able to hear…" Sam stuttered, completely botching what he had attempted to say. Bumblebee and Leo looked at him in horror before taking off, followed closely by the panicking Sam.

Ratchet wasted no time, flinging two squeaky toy wrenches at Bumblebee and Sam. Bumblebee's foot slid as he stepped on it, causing him to fall backwards on to the floor. Sam was completely dominated by the massive toy wrench, falling as it fell on to him.

"Oh come on really!" Leo shrieked as he tripped, narrowly avoiding a real wrench. It smashed to the ground a few inches away, rattling his brains as the clanging sound echoed throughout the hanger. It only affected him due to how close he was, causing him to collapse.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker suppressed snickers as Ratchet dragged the three collapsed on the ground for check-ups, smirking on the inside. They had performed yet another prank without becoming caught. They exchanged glances with each other as they watched. They were on a roll!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, the first dog to ever receive a wrench! (Bumblebee got hit again by a wrench though…poor guy!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, I get some of my inspiration from you all!**


	14. Ratchet

**A/N: Well this chapter is going to help with include the Decepticon's in Ratchet's wrench throwing. It will be a while before Autobots begin to appear in the chapters again for a while. (I've done so many Autobots, I decided to do a Decepticon marathon!)**

**Sounddrive: haha yeah**

**Mrsharrypotter: Yep, as soon as I've finished two other stories I'll start working on it! :)**

**Oh yes, they won't get away with it forever… **

**Well you are either going a little crazy or it is too much TF fanfiction! Either way, its fine! (And slightly funny lol)**

**Mmerkury: Nope, nobody is safe. (Not even Ratchet ;) ) **

**Noella50881: yeah poor Mojo lol. **

**Rat001: Glad you liked it!**

**MissShelz: Lol yeah eventually….**

**A Wiccan: Lol yeah. Poor Mojo, poor Barricade (Poor Twins when they are found out…)**

**Supergirlprime: glad you liked it! That sounds like an awesome wrench (I'llmake it work at some point!)**

**Wolf-shadow666: All right, time to answer your incredibly long review (This might be the longest yet !)**

**Well people are only loyal to Starscream when he is bribing them or they are really stupid. Yeah Barricade, like I mentioned earlier, would be one to leave the Decepticons. I only started watching the Gen 1 series recently (Some of them crack me up). Makes me wonder why I could not have been born in that generation lol! Lol I remember staring at the TV in shock when watching the Gen 1 (I had seen the three movies). It conflicted with my movie knowledge, and thus the headache began. Now I'm over it and enjoying every episode. **

**Well you know nobody besides the twins would ever go searching Ratchet's place without permission (Sam did not think of that before he did it lol). At least he knows he'll be healthy after his check-up! I am thankful for you taking the time to review my stories (And with such long ones at that!) and hope you continue to enjoy them!**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were at it again, huddled suspiciously in a corner. From across the hanger, Prowl watched them as they continued to speak privately amongst themselves. After a few minutes of watching them, he locked optics with Sideswipe and headed over to the two. Sunstreaker spotted him too, waiting innocently with his brother.<p>

"Hey Prowlie, What can we do for you?" Sideswipe said, acting as if nothing was going on. He was in fact very good at lying because of how many times he had to. Sunstreaker was as well, though he was not as good as Sideswipe.

"It is Prowl, not Prowlie. I am going to be straight forward this time. What are you two up to this time?" Prowl asked, narrowing his optics in suspicion. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both presented him with their usual innocent faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about Prowlie, we're not up to anything" Sunstreaker said innocently, briefly exchanging glance with his brother.

"I trust you will continue to stay out of trouble. If I catch you again there will be more punishment then Ratchet's wrench" Prowl said, wincing at the word. He still limped a bit ever since his encounter with Barricade and Ratchet. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pretended not to notice, snickering on the inside. They watched as Prowl turned and left them, a smile slowly appearing on their faces.

"Shall we?" Sideswipe said to his smirking twin as they snuck off in to Ratchet's medical room. Usually they would not do a prank like this, but lately they had been getting away with everything. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snuck in to the room where Ratchet was recharging, taking out tow buckets of paint. This was a classic, but still funny, prank they played already on several bots. It was Ratchet's turn.

"Frag, be careful" Sunstreaker snapped quietly as Sideswipe bumped in to his bucket of paint. Sideswipe ignored his tiwn;s complaints and began painting Ratchet's armor. Susntreaker proceeded to do the same thing, accidently bumping in to Sideswipe's bucket. The twin failed to notice it as the bucket spilled a little bit of paint over, catching it on Sideswipe's tires.

"And there! Let's get out of here!" Sunstreaker said, dashing out of the room. Sideswipe followed as well, carelessly dropping his bucket. He cursed and transformed, speeding after his transforming twin. Unfortunately for him, the noise not only woke Ratchet, but he had also left a paint trail as he and Susntreaker took off out of the hanger.

"What the…Frag!" Ratchet snarled as he woke up to find his armor black. Not only was his armor black, but there were several blood stains painted on with the word HATCHET painted on his front. He looked around to find a paint trail leading out of the room. Smirking, Ratchet transformed and began following the trail as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"That was great! A work of Art!" Sunstreaker said, slowing to a stop in an empty parking lot. Sideswipe pulled up beside him, transforming in to his bipedal form. Sunstreaker mimicked his movements, knowing that there were no humans around at that very moment. In fact, humans rarely ever appeared in this part of the city.<p>

"Oh yeah. And we haven't been caught either for a while" Sideswipe said, picking up what appeared to be a tire. He twirled it around in his hand, laughing. Only a few seconds later a look of horror flickered on to his face. Sunstreaker stared at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Sides?"Susntreaker said, only to notice a something blocking his light from behind. He turned around to face an incredibly angry and agitated Ratchet. Sunstreaker let out a shriek, skating over to join his horrified brother.

"So you two have been pulling these pranks lately. I should have known" Ratchet snapped, his anger increasing rapidly. Sunstreaker shrunk behind Sideswipe, who looked just as afraid as Sunstreaker. He knew Ratchet was going to let them have it. Just as Ratchet raised a large wrench and trust it at them, Sideswipe let out a battle cry, swinging the tire.

"ARRRRRGHHH" He roared as the tire smacked in to the wrench, sending it flying backwards. Ratchet only had a few seconds before the tire smashed in to his helm, sending him on the ground. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gawked, completely surprised.

"You just took out Hatchet with a wrench" Sunstreaker said in amazement, staring at his twin. Sideswipe said nothing, just as surprised.

"…I did…What do we do now..?" Sideswipe managed to say, staring at the unconscious form of Ratchet. They knew if they called the other Autobots, they would not only be reprimanded by Prowl, but Ratchet would deal with them severely when he woke up.

"Flee!" Susntreaker finally shouted, transforming and taking off without a second thought. Sideswipe followed his behavior, taking off behind him. Neither Sidewipe nor Sunstreaker thought of the consequences of leaving Ratchet behind as they took off towards base.

"Megatron, I found something interesting…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here begins the small part of this story where only Decepticons will feel Ratchet's wrath (Like I said, taking a break from the Autobots for a while!). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the new few Decepticon ones! **


	15. Skywarp and Thundercracker

**A/N: Yes I know its been a while since I updated. My comptuer is not working so my updates will be pretty spcaed out until I can get it fixed! So I decided to start the Decepticon marathon out with two seekers! I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though tis pretty short)**

**wolf-shadow666: I have only been able to watch whatever episodes they air on TV (They don't air them in order...so sometimes I don't get to see the ending of a three part! It irritates me so much). I remmeber watching "Hey Arnold" and this one awesome (but completely weird) show called "CatDog". Makes me wonder how it ever made sense to me lol!**

**I'm always looking for ideas from everyone (It takes me a while to come up with anything myself haha...). **

**I'm glad you liked the little twist I did at the end. It took me forever to figure out how I wanted to do it though. Well If I were the twins, I probably would have dragged them to base and proceeded to lock myself in the brig forever lol! Ah yes, a human finding him could have been disastorous. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Starfire201 : Yeah I noticed somehting was wrong (I didn't ge tot read a chapter of another story because of it...). For now! *cackle*. How long do you think the cons will be able to deal with Ratchet before giving up lol?**

**MMerkury: Well if people wake up, you can always show them the chapter and hope they'll understand haha!**

**Rat001 : Well the Deceptiocns can escape Ratchet if they give him back. The twins? Not so much.**

**Jacqueline Walker: Nope, those Decepticons have no idea at all. Well, we'll see how long it takes for them to crack!**

**Sounddrive: oh yes. I would not want to be in their hoses (...tires? ll I don't know)**

**MissShelz: Well, if Megatron faces a wrench Ratchet will probably be gone within the hour. **

**supergirlprime: Yup. Now we'll see how much endurance they have**

**a Wiccan: Indeed.**

* * *

><p>"Slag Skywarp!"<p>

Said Decepticon seeker had teleported right on top of his poor fellow seeker, crushing him on the ground. Though he had not intentionally crushed Thundercracker, he found it funny nevertheless.

"Oops, sorry Crackhelm! I didn't mean to. Honest" Skywarp said, only to be shoved off of the irritated seeker. Thundercracker glared at Skywarp, who returned it with a mischievous smile before getting up himself. Thundercracker made to check his wings, groaning when he saw that they were slightly bent.

"Skywarp you bent my wings you slagger! Now I have to go and get Scalpel to fix them" Thundercracker snapped, slugging Skywarp in the arm. The Decepticon seeker feigned pain before placing his hand on Thundercracker's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Didn't you hear? We have a new medic and he'll probably be a pushover!" Skywarp said, walking forward towards the Decepticon medbay. Thundercracker considered the consequences of following Skywarp, finally deciding to catch up to him as the both made their way to meet the new medic.

* * *

><p>"When I get my hands on those twins…" Ratchet snarled under his breath as he inspected the tools he had to work with. He had woken up to find himself in stasis cuffs in the Decepticon base, now forced to act as their medic. They did have Scalpel, but the little Decepticon's techniques were feared amongst the Decepticons. And so, here Ratchet was, working as the Decepticon medic.<p>

Ratchet picked up what appeared to be a wrench, pleased with its design. It was in fact a cybertronian tool, much stronger then the human ones he had been working with so far. He set it aside, barely hiding his pleasure. While he despised the Decepticons, he appreciated their choice of tools. It was common knowledge that the Decepticons almost always used cybertronian items instead of human ones.

"Hey medic, you're needed over here" someone snapped, causing Ratchet to jump. He looked over with an annoyed expression as the two newcomers, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Skywarp looked him over briefly, looking amused. Thundercracker looked a little murderous as he yanked inside by Skywarp, cursing the seeker under his breath. Ratchet narrowed his optics, looking over Thundercracker and Skywarp briefly.

"What do you need?" Ratchet asked in the kindest tone he could muster at that point. He had apparently failed, as both Decepticons stiffened. Thundercracker reluctantly approached Ratchet while Skywarp made to leave.

"I need my wings fixed" Thundercracker said, watching Ratchet cautiously as the medic sighed. Ratchet turned his back on the seeker, searching for the correct tools.

"All right, wait over there" Ratchet grumbled as he found the tool he needed, checking to make sure it functioned. Thundercracker moved backwards, never taking his optics off the Autobot. Though Ratchet did not attempt anything aggressive, Thundercracker was still wary.

Ratchet turned to face the Decepticon approaching him cautiously. He had noticed how Thundercracker acted, trying not to get himself offlined. He took great pleasure, though, in watching Thundercracker flinch as he began to work on his wings. Ratchet took Thundercracker's wing roughly before starting to bend it back in to place.

"PEEK A BO-" skywarp literally screamed as he teleported right over the pair, only to be caught off when the cybertronian version of a wrench smashed in to his face, knocking him across the room. Thundercracker's optics widened in shock as he watched his fellow seeker smack in to the wall. Ratchet glared at Skywarp, a murderous glint in his optics.

"So you're the Decepticon prankster? I guess something will have to be DONE about that" Ratchet said, his voice venomous. Thundercracker jerked in surprise and pain as Ratchet bended his wing back in to place carelessly, causing the seeker to howl. Thundercracker reached for Ratchet, only to be hit with a wrench himself. Thundercracker toppled to the ground, cursing. Ratchet picked the two of them up roughly by the wings, dragging them across the room and setting them against a wall.

"Now, how long has it been since you both had a good check-up?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Ratchet has just met the resident pranker now! And his seeker comrade! Whoes next to suffer the wrath of Ratchet? I have no idea. haha, well hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, some of m inspiration comes from you all!**


	16. Megatron

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait (The computer has been infected with a Decepticon. I suspect it's a plot to keep me from telling you all embarrassing Ratchet stories about the Decepticons haha!).**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas (Did you guys reread the Christmas story for the occasion haha?)**

**Sounddrive: Haha yeah (By the way, the twos D's in your name has been driving me nuts. I have no idea why haha)**

**Noella50881: Haha yeah! We'll see if he learns quicker than the two Autobot pranksters!**

**MMerkury: indeed.**

**Rat001: They'll probably beg for the Autobots to take him back haha!**

**Supergirlprime: haha yeah poor cons! I think Ratchet will be breaking more cons then he does fixing lol**

**Missshelz: Let the pain begin lol! Screamer is lucky because he's at the Autobot base hanging out with Barricade (So for now he won't be a part of any chapters)**

**Lone wolf 103: I'll get to it whenever the Decepticon Marathon ends!**

**Mrsharrypotter: I say…the cons! Well, here is a chapter with Megatron! Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**A wiccan: haha yeah**

**Darkhunter643: there is nothing to be afraid of (Unless you got yourself on Ratchet's bad side. Then you should be terrified!)**

* * *

><p>Megatron stalked down one of the halls in the Decepticon base, looking just as annoyed as he always did. There were many things irritating him at the moment, the top being that his second in command had been captured. Of course he had little patience for Starscream, as the seeker had attempted many assignation attempts in the past. He was an ego-driven power-hungry seeker who put his own needs before the Decepticon's. Despite all this, Megatron still wanted him back at the base.<p>

"It cannot be that hard to find that miserable seeker! His begging for mercy from the Autobot should be loud enough that even the humans could hear him" Megatron snapped through the comm. link between him and Soundwave.

"Acknowledged. Search will continue" Soundwave spoke in his usual monotone voice as he flew above the city where the Autobots were known to linger, scanning it several times. He closed the comm. link between Megatron and himself as he continued to search along with other Decepticons.

Megatron only growled as he continued to move through the hall, letting his guard down for a brief second. Within that second, he was suddenly bombarded by several large objects flying directly at him. Megatron snarled, firing at the remaining objects heading towards him, stumbling backwards as he did so. He caught himself using his clawed hand, digging in to the wall to prevent himself from falling. He stared furiously at the objects now lying on the floor, reaching for one of them. Turning it over, he found a small message printed on the object.

"Starscream's Self-activated Assassination attempt if captured" Megatron read it slowly, crushing the object with his claws. As soon as he did, however, his whole frame shook before it began to fall it apart. Megatron collapsed on to the ground, his hand still dug in to the wall.

"STARSCREAM"

* * *

><p>Ratchet found himself alone in the Decepticon Medbay, excluding the guards outside of the door. After his first two patients had come and gone, he had found that everybody was reluctant to come to him. Ratchet ha dno problem with this whatsoever, pleased with the peace and quiet. Back at the Autobot base, he would have been subject to over ten pranks already. He narrowed his optics, reminding himself to disassemble the twins whenever he escaped.<p>

"Autoscum, you have a patient" one of the guards barked, startling Ratchet. The medic nearly dropped the toll he was checking, looking over to find two Decepticons supporting a third. He narrowed his optics when he realized that the supported Decepticon happened to be Megatron, who appeared to be in a very sour mood.

"All right, I'll attend to him in a minute" Ratchet snapped, glaring at the two Decepticons. Said Decepticons exited the room as quickly as possible, having heard of Thundercracker's and Skywarp's experience. Megatron glared at the retreating figures of the Decepticons before turning his attention to Ratchet, looking incredibly impatient.

"You will attend to me now Autobot or so help me…" Megatron cut off, wincing at the pain he was feeling. Ratchet's irritation steadily grew as he turned around to face Megatron, fighting off the urge to use a wrench on him. Ratchet picked up a toll and walked over to Megatron to examine him, frowning after only a few seconds.

"Primus, how long has it been since you had a check-up of any kind? You are in horrible condition!" Ratchet exclaimed, staring at Megatron with wide optics. Megatron growled at him, refusing to look him in the optics as a sign of disrespect.

"I have no need for silly things like check-ups! I am a superior being" Megatron snapped, his patience wearing thin. He wanted to be out of the blasted Medbay with the Autobot.

"Superior attitude you mean? You should have had a check-up ages ago! Your armor is outdated, worn, and weak" Ratchet snapped, causing Megatron to reach for him. Megatron roared something loudly, only to be silenced when Ratchet kicked the table away. The table rolled away at high speeds, having been built with wheels. It smashed in to a large cabinet, breaking it open to allow hundreds of human sized wrenches to spill out on to the Decepticon. Megatron groaned before going in to stasis lock.

"What's going on in here?" one of the Decepticon guards snapped, bursting through the door with his weapons armed. He came in to find Ratchet dragging the unconscious form of Megatron across the room, looking annoyed.

"Only a quick check-up. Now get out" Ratchet snapped, glaring at the guard. The Decepticon took little time as he backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The two guards exchanged looks of fear before acting like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? They have been acting very odd" Prowl said as he approached Ironhide and Optimus.<p>

"They're hiding all of those fragging wrenches of Ratchets. You should be asking if we've seen Ratchet because he's gone missing" Ironhide added, looking around to see the two twins racing by with several wrenches.

"Yes, Ratchet has been gone for quite a while. Prowl?" Optimus said, looking at his second in command. Prowl narrowed his optics before contacting several other Autobots, assigning a few to a small search party.

"I have gathered up a team of Autobots to begin sear- what are you two doing?" Prowl said, watching as the twins raced past him. They appeared to be in a hurry, heading strangely for the brig.

"Saving both of our afts" Sideswipe replied as he raced by, turning a corner and disappearing. Sunstreaker was right behind him, running in to the brig as well. The three mechs could only stare at them in complete confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope you enjoyed it! Hope you also had a Merry Christmas (and happy new year in advance as well!). Don't forget to review, I get some of my inspiraton from you guys! **


	17. Soundwave

**A/N: This chapter is actually pretty short compared to the others. I've had a MASSIVE writers block lately. This is probably going to be the last Decepticon chapter (Like I said, MASSIVE writers block). It might not be as good as previous ones, but I do hope you all enjoy!**

**Sounddrive: Haha Megatorn did indeed. It's not that I don't know that you have two d's in your name, it's just placing them side by side bugs me. My mind hates double letters like that haha**

**Starfire201: Nah, killing him would be too hard for Megatron anyways in his condition. Well, in his later condition ;)**

**MissShelz: haha I think they'll be safe for a little while. Cons are probably really regretting taking Ratchet now…**

**Noella50881: I think both ;)**

**Supergirlprime: Here are the answers to your questions:**

**Skywarp**

**Nope**

**A wiccan: Haha yeah!**

**Iwanita: haha nope they don't. Screamer is personally a least favorite, but I guess he is pretty good. A seeker without wings is a sad one indeed. Well they might be hiding behind screamer. You never know~**

**Mrsharrypotter: haha glad you liked it! Oh they do need a good rap on the helm indeed**

**Cyberangelalexis: Glad you like it! I'm pretty sure Prowl, Optimus, Ironhide, and maybe another Autobot can save the twins from death lol**

**Peppymint: haha yeah**

**Tatyana Witwicky: haha glad you like it! :) **

**Rat001: Yup they are. And nope it won't haha**

**Merkwerkee: Hmm? I looked over but never saw myself make that mistake! I'm pretty sure a lot of people can see that XD**

* * *

><p>Soundwave walked in to the Decepticon medbay, having heard the loud noises from where he had been parked. He came in to find Megatron unconscious and the closet where all of Skywarp's prank wrenches had been open. The Autobot medic Ratchet seemed relatively calm as he worked on Megatron, appearing to actually be fixing him. Soundwave, however, was smart enough to know that Ratchet was planning to do something else.<p>

"Autobot medic. I will be here to make sure you do not do anything to our leader" Soundwave stated, causing Ratchet to look up in annoyance. He had indeed been planning to plant something in Megatron that would offline, but with Soundwave here that was virtually impossible.

"Fine but don't get in my way!" Ratchet snapped irritably, reaching out for another tool. Soundwave ignored the tone in the medic's voice as he moved to the back of the room, never taking his optics away from Ratchet. Ratchet did his best to ignore Soundwave while he worked, though he would be lying if he said that it did not bother him.

* * *

><p>Ratchet yanked hard on a cable he was working on, startled when he saw what looked like another cable coming out from behind him. He looked around to see that Soundwave was looking somewhere else, instead using his cables to watch him. Ratchet shook his head, muttering cybertronian curse words as he worked. The Decepticons seemed to have all of the creepy or strange robots in their ranks.<p>

"Do you _mind_?" Ratchet hissed, turning around to face Soundwave. Said Decepticon had several cables out now, taking up a good amount of Ratchet's workspace. Soundwave looked away from what he had been staring at, focusing his attention on Ratchet.

"All of your movements are being watched to ensure Lord Megatron's safety" Soundwave simply stated, staring at Ratchet. Ratchet glared at him before turning around again, muttering under his breath. He continued to work again, reaching for a certain tool. No sooner had he done this, however, one of the cables snapped forward and wrapped itself around his arm. Ratchet nearly exploded right there, whirling around again to face Soundwave.

"What is it _now_?" Ratchet snapped, his patience with Soundwave wearing thin. Soundwave did not look at him like before, continuing to stare at something else.

"That particular tool can create a bomb inside Megatron if used correctly. Do not use it" Soundwave simply said, unknowingly walking on thin ice. Ratchet could feel the urge to smack Soundwave with a wrench slowly growing, making it nearly impossible to contain. He returned to his work, nearly finished now. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw another cable reaching out to grab his arm. Fed up with Soundwave's interference, Ratchet grabbed a wrench and forced the cable to take it, watching in satisfaction as it was yanked backwards towards Soundwave. The Decepticon had no time to react when the cable brought the wrench backwards in to his face, causing him to topple over.

"Well now, I can do what I need to in peace" Ratchet finally said, leaving Soundwave unconscious as he began to remove the temporary patchwork he had done on Megatron. He knew that without Soundwave to watch him, he could easily implant a bomb inside Megatron to go off within a few days. He surely did not want it going off with him in the room. Ratchet smiled to his self was he worked, knowing that the Decepticons would soon regret kidnapping him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here it is, extremely late! (I've had a bad case of the writer's block. Hopefully it will be over when I move on to Autobots again!) don't forget to review and give me feedback, I get some of my inspiration form you all!**


	18. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and several cons

**A/N: Well this chapter actually came to me pretty quick. My writers block might be finally over! My computer is still acting up on me, but I'm also still trying to get chapters in as quickly as possible. In this one, you're going to see references to previous chapters! Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**MissShelz: Haha yup he did! And yup they are!**

**Mrsharrypotter: Haha yup he did! Yeah well Ratchet knows Soundwave would moniter him another way anyways. So kicking him out would not do much good. And wel, we'll see whether or not Ratchet is rescued this chapter ;)**

**supergirlprime: Well if you consider everything Ratchet has been going through with the decepticons, I'm pretty sure he might just do that. Haha yup, the tentacles get used for somehting besides fighting!**

**Sounddrive: He might. Ah I love that boat saying haha**

**Iwanita: Well, you know Ratchet's patience has been worn thin with the Decepticons. **

**Tatyana Witwicky: Glad you like it haha!**

* * *

><p>Megatron was quick to recover after Ratchet had done what needed to be done, how standing with Soundwave. Soundwave had scanned Megatron over and over for every possible bomb he could, only to find that there was none. Soundwave had deduced that either Ratchet had done nothing or his scanners were messed up by the wrench he had been hit with earlier. Megatron was oblivious to his scanning, currently absorbed in something else. Soundwave was about to do another full scan on his oblivious leader when the alarms suddenly went off.<p>

"Soundwave, what is it?" Megatron growled, forcing Soundwave to stop his scanning. The Decepticon took only a few seconds to figure out why the alarm was going off. Megatron waited impatiently for the results while the Decepticons around them were preparing for a battle.

"Autobots. Four of them approaching"

* * *

><p>"Prowl, I think we might have found out where Ratchet is" Wheeljack spoke through a comm. link. He was driving down an old road with Mudflap, Skids, and Ironhide. Nobody knew exactly why Prowl had asked them of all the Autobots to find Ratchet, but nobody argued. What was also surprising is the special request from Prowl relating to the mission they had recieved, but once again nobody argued. Mudflap and Skids were lagging behind as they drove, weighed down by something hidden from the others view. Ironhide and Wheeljack both also had something hidden from view.<p>

"Acknowledged. You may proceed as long as you remember what I asked of each of you earlier" Prowl said before cutting off. Mudflap and Skids snickered. Ironhide grumbled something. Wheeljack seemed excited about something.

"All right Wheeljack, you're up first. We'll cover you" Ironhide said as the group sped towards the Decepticon base. Decepitcons in the area began firing on them as they drove through. Ironhide pulled ahead of Wheeljack, transformng partway so that he could fire at the large door to the Decepticon base. He blew a hole through it before backing off, letting Wheeljack take the stage. Wheeljack transformed in to his alt form and thrust a small object he was holding through the hole. After a few seconds there was a loud bang and the sound of metal hitting metal. Several dent marks appeared in the door, causing it to finally give. The door crumpled to reveal a large hanger filled with unconcious Decepticons and beat up wrenches. In the middle of the room was Wheeljacks old failed invention, smoking now.

"I knew it would work. Sort of" Wheeljack said, clapping his hands together. Mudflap and Skids cheered while Ironhide just muttered something. The cheering stopped when Decepticons came swarming in from two directions.

"We got this!" Skids said, transforming along with his brother. they unveiled the hidden object to reveal their Christmas costumes that they were forced in. They faced opposite directions before thrusting it towards the Decepticons like a bowling ball. The Decepticons fired at it, easily breaking through the balls. Unfortunatly for them, Skids and Mudflap had come prepared. The balls exploded, sending several wrenches spilling out. The Decepticons tripped over the wrenches, smacking their heads on the floor.

"Mine took out da most cons" Skids said proudly.

"No, Mine did dumbaft" Mudflap said, proceeding to bicker with his brother over who did the best. Ironhide and Wheeljack ignored them as more Decepticons came running, jumping over their fallen comrades. Ironhide transformed all the way now, taking the object he had brought and thrusting it over the Decepticons. He aimed at a small purple thing on it, causing it to burst open and pelt the Decepticons below with wrenches. Ironhide smirked at the sight, prepping his cannons in case anymore came.

"Well Autobots. You may have taken out these Decepticons, but they are not the only ones ehre. You will not win this battle" Megatron roared, appearing along with Soundwave and a few other higher ranked Decepticons. Wheeljack and Ironhide prepared for battle. Mudflap and Skids continued to bicker with each other.

"Now Decepticons at-" Megatron suddenly cut off, much tot he surprise of everyone there. His optics widened as his entire frame began to shake violently before there was a loud bang and a large amount of smoke. Soudnwave and the other Decepticons stared in horror as Megatron appeared out of the smoke, his entire armor covered in a purple sticky substance. It made it impossible from his move, though he could still make noise. The Autobots had a hard time contorling themselves as they stared at him with amusement. They then watched as a vehicle came rushing by the startled Decepticons, causing them to scatter. The vehicle transformed in to a very irritated, but smiling, Ratchet.

"You used my wrenches as weapons?" Ratchet asked, causing the four Autobots to look at each other. Skids and Mudflap had stopped fighting once they saw what happened to Megatron.

"Yep we whooped their afts! 4 am Wrench patrol!" Skids said, brofisting with Mudflap. Wheeljack looked over Megatron and back to Ratchet.

"And I assume the goo was your doing?" Wheeljack asked, causing Ratchet to smirk.

"I couldn't very well place a real bomb inside of Megatron. For one, thats a bit too low for my standards. And, Soundwave would have picked it up anyways. So I went with the next best thing. Now lets get out of here. I have two Autobots I would really like to speak with" Ratchet said, causing the others to shiver. The five transformed, taking off before the remaining Decepticons could do anything.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a four?"<p>

"Go fish"

Barricade growled irritably as he reached for another card, unsure of why he had even agreed to play this. He and Starscream had been locked together, only to be joined by the two Autobot twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. they had offered no reason as to why they had joined, only asking the two cons if they wanted to play card games. And so, for the entire time they had been locked in together, they had played cards.

"Why are we even playing this stupid game?" Starscream hissed, though he took his turn as well.

"Because I don't know about you, but just sitting here doing nothing will drive me insane" Sideswipe said, taking his turn now. Sunstreaker went after him, managing to con Starscream out of a card **(A/N: hahahahaha)**. The four mechs continued their game until they heard a loud banging noise, distracting them from their game.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker" the loud voice of an angry Ratchet startled them all, causing the twins to jump up in panic.

"Sides, you hid all the wrenches right?" Sunstreaker asked in a panic, worried about his paint job. Sideswipe nodded, staring at the door of the cell as two mechs approached it.

"Oh hello Prowl and Ratchet. We were just playing a good card game with our friends here" Sidewipe said nervously. Barricade snorted and Starscream hissed at the words. The twins ignored them as the cell door was opened.

"Oh I'm glad. Now we're going to have even more fun in my medbay" Ratchet growled, causing both the twins to back away.

"I'm sorry, we don't seem to have any time right now! How about later?" Sunstreaker said as Ratchet, both ducking as Ratchet reached for them. They began to make their escape, only to suddenly be tripped by two wrenches. They hit the ground hard, groaning. They goraned even louder when Ratchet grabbed a hold of their legs, dragging them across the ground. The three mechs disappeared down a hallway. About five mintues later you could ehar the screaming of the twins.

"You will be here for quite a while" Prowl said to the two Decepticons, closing and locking the door again. Starscream and Barricade looked at each other before Barricade looked down, smirking.

"It appears I've beat you all" Barricade said smirking, glancing at the cards the twins had left behind. Starscream looked at his cards and scowled, knwoing that he had been beat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well sadly this is the end for the Decepticons (Except for the two still stuck at the Autobot base!). They'll appear every so often, but the Autobots will become the main target for now. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it!**

**On a side note, if you noticed the whole "4 am Wrench patrol"...haha that was inspired by one of the funniest moments I've ever had while driving. I was driving at literally 4 am in the morning and was speeding (just a little. honest). I noticed this donkey staring at me from the dark when I passed by. I dind't think anything of it. About five minutes later, I was caught by the cop. The donkey patrol got me! (Never speeding at 4 am in the monring anymore).**


	19. Ironhide II

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit late, there are just so many distractions in my life. Not only that, but I'm sick! :( Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**MissShelz: lol yeah those darn donkeys. We'll never know what happened to the twins heehee..**

**Sounddrive: Lol yeah Wheeljack got his weapon to work! Those twins haha**

**Supergirlprime: Yeah, Ratchet could never do that. He'd do something he learned from the twins (they've made goo bombs before lol). That sounds awesome. I'll have to write that!**

**Noella50881: I did think about making Soundwave have goo as well, but I decided against it. Barricade is just too good for them at Go Fish!**

**Rat001: lol yeah. I honestly have no idea where the wrench throwing thing came from. I picked it up from fanfiction, but it might have come from somewhere else **

**A wiccan: Thank you! Glad you liked it lol!**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had not been seen in weeks. Ratchet has assured them that they were alive, but many Autobots had their doubts. So, everything had been pretty quiet for those last couple of weeks. However, what nobody realized was that there would always be a pair of pranksters. Even if the twins were to fall, two more would take their place.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's called Ice skating. It's perfectly safe" Mikaela assured the bots as she skated up towards them, followed by a staggering Sam. While she was good at skating on the ice, he was not.<p>

"Are you sure this is safe? I've fallen on my butt so many times" Sam said, causing Mikaela to snort and roll her eyes before skating off again. Sam desperately tried to keep up with her, falling on his face.

"Sam doesn't seem to be having much fun" Bumblebee said, snickering while at the same time feeling worried.

"That kids gone through pit before. He should be able to handle it" Ironhide snorted, his attention mostly focused on Lennox and his family. They were all together, skating much better than Sam was. Unknown to all of them, the other two twins were watching from far away.

"Yo Mudflap, ya know I think those bots should skate too" Skids said, smiling mischievously. Mudflap was not thinking about a prank, but actually letting the bots have some fun too. They could probably skate just like the humans.

"Yeah, I think they'd like dat to- oops!" Mudflap slipped in the snow, grabbing on to his brother for support. Skids was caught off guard, unable to save the two of them as they began to roll towards the other Autobots. Snow began to get caught on them as they rolled inside it, though not completely covering them. All Ironhide and Bumblebee saw last was a huge Autobot snowball before being slammed in to, sending all four of them towards the lake. The humans skating quickly fled, clambering on to the snowy ground just in time to see the four Autobots smash in to the ice.

"Are you out of your fragging pr-" Ironhide began, stopping when the four Autobots felt the ground giving in to their weight. Not even a second later, all four Autobots found themselves in the freezing water underneath the ice. Mudflap and Skids were splashing around frantically along with Bumblebee. Ironhide just sunk to the bottom against his own will, the only think signaling that he was alive being the death threats he was yelling.

"Oh my god, are you guys all right?" Mikaela shouted, fighting back the urge to laugh. The Autobots were having a lot of trouble trying to get out as they felt themselves freezing up, limiting their movement.

"Well considering my lower half is almost completely frozen, I would say we're doing fine" Bumblebee made an attempt at sarcasm, but failed as his desperation showed through. Mudflap and Skids were hollering all sorts of things, only to stop when they felt something yanking them down. In a desperate attempt to save his self, Mudflap latched on to Bumblebee and pulled him along. The three Autobots found themselves being yanked down by an angry Ironhide. The three Autobots screamed and tried to escape, only to find themselves frozen together by the intense cold.

On the outside, the humans were al frantically trying to find a way to rescue them when Optimus Prime and Red Alert came. The two Autobots transformed quickly, Optimus Prime hurrying over. Red Alert was being very cautious and slow.

"What happened?" Optimus asked the panicking humans. He knew something bad had happened since there was a large hole in the lake now. Mikaela was the one to speak up.

"Those two idiot twins came out of nowhere and knocked Bumblebee and Ironhide in to the lake. All four of them vanished under the water" she said quickly. Optimus nodded before taking one step forward.

"Optimus don't!" Red alert said, causing the Prime to stop and look over at the paranoid Autobot.

"Yes Red Alert?" he asked calmly like always, though he had little patience for Red Alert. Something always seemed to have some sort of consequence with him.

"I'll be fine Red. Be calm" Optimus said, looking back at the lake before attempting to take a step closer.

"Optimus!"

One step closer.

"Don't!"

One step closer.

"No don't do it!"

Almost there.

"OPTIMUS"

Red Alert's loud voice startled the Prime, who was not actually going to step on the ice. He jumped, causing himself to trip and fall face first in to the lake. He broke through the ice and topple din to the water, sinking just like Ironhide had. He found himself sinking in to the freezing water, landing right on top of the four Autobots already there.

"Oh no, oh no I told him not to! Now he's going to die and then we'll be without a Prime and then the Decepticons will take advantage of us. And then we'll all be killed and the humans will be enslaved along with the rest of the universe and th-" Red Alert was cut off by Lennox at this point.

"Red Alert, just call for another Autobot quickly,"Lennox said quickly. Red Alert stared at him and nodded before opening up a comm. link.

"I need someone really fast or everyone in danger will die!" Red Alert said quickly, not caring who came. He immediately regretted this thought when the Autobot least suited for helping arrived.

"helpisonthewayandherehitis!" Blurr's voice came blasting through the comm.. link as the Autobot raced down towards the others. Unfortunately, since there was a bit of ice under the snow, Blurr actually kept going across the ice and in to the whole. A few seconds later the ice he had drove on cracked and broke. Sam facepalmed. Mikaela giggled. Lennox just sighed. Red Alert glitched and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>It took the combined force of the remaining Autobots, as Mirage and Wheeljack had unfortunately ended up in the water as well, to finally retrieve them from the lake. It also took a great deal of effort to keep from laughing, as they ended up retrieving a frozen ball of Autobots.<p>

"Whose bright idea was it to step on the ice?" Ratchet snarled, looking incredibly stressed. He was all alone in the medbay now, Prowl having glitched as soon as the Autobots were rolled inside. The great ball of frozen Autobots did not respond, though there was a great deal of movement.

"Well whoever it was it doesn't matter. I'm going to free you with this" Ratchet said, reaching back and retrieving a pair of wrenches. Not only were they rather large, but they looked incredibly hot. Ratchet had heated them up to help melt the ice while he whacked on them. The moment he grabbed the wrenches, however, the whole ball trmebled before every Autobot inside was sent flying away. Autobots slammed in to the walls, breaking pretty much everything they hit. The only Autobot standing besides Ratchet was Ironhide, who looked annoyed.

"IRONHIDE I NEEDED THAT! ALL OF THAT!"Ratchet snapped furiously, taking one of the heated wrenches and slamming it down on Ironhide. Ironhide was shocked, collapsing on to the ground with not only a dent but a scorch mark on his helm. The wrench responsible was bended and partly melted now.

"Now time to fix the rest of you" Ratchet growled, causing the dazed Autobots to freeze up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was just thinking about a big Autobot party. And then I thought about a big Autobot dog pile. And then I thought of a few other things that resulted in this chapter lol! Well don't forge tot review, some of my inspiration comes from you all!**


	20. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee

**A/N: So the idea for this chapter spawned from the credits from the game Transformers: War for (of?) Cybertron. I finally beat the final boss (Which was incredibly hard by the way.) and at the very end of the credits I saw the best thing ever. Bumblebee pulled up in his alt form and opened the door, letting out ten Autobots. I spent a god deal of time trying to figure that out (ultimate headache). **

**MissShelz: haha, glad you like it!**

**Sounddrive: Yeah poor wr-Ironhide!**

**Makkena Witwicky: I'm glad you like it! I will indeed be doing multiple chapters for each Autobot/Decepticon, so Bumblebee will appear again!**

**Supergirlprime: Haha glad you like it!**

**Shrunken Ratchet with mini wrenches….Hahahaha! That sounds hilarious (that gives me ideas…)**

**Sharta: Glad you liked it! And poor Prime indeed! A Judy vs Ratchet one eh… Sounds fun!**

**Mrsharrypotter: Haha I'm glad you liked it (Those twins are better at avoiding trouble then the other twins lol!)**

**Rat001: Maybe.**

**Iwanita: Ironhide used his awesome strength to break out of the ice ball! **

**Noella50881: Haha, I'm glad you like them! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Ampdi: Yeah, Poor Ironhide. Well, hope you like this chapter!**

**I Am Blueberry: I'm glad you like the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**0ni0n 0f D3ath: I'm glad you like it!**

**A Wiccan: I've been on ice once (I fell on my butt because my skating skills are atrocious). Almost? Holy cow, I would never want to fall in cold water underneath ice! I am feeling much better!**

* * *

><p>"Squeak!"<p>

WHAM!

Ratchet looked down in disgust at the crushed form of one of the rodents currently inhabiting the base. They had been found all over the base, scaring Ironhide when they found their way in to his training room. That day there were several holes in the wall and a wrench with Ironhide's name on it. Now, Ratchet wished Ironhide had actually continued killing the rodents.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was deep in recharge, parked alongside a few other Autobots in the hanger. In fact, he was so calm and peaceful that nothing could really wake him up. His frame shuddered a little as he recharged, making a little bit of noise. He did not even notice when Sam and Leo came creeping up to him, boxes in their hands.<p>

"Hurry, we have to hide this from Ratchet. I can't live without this" Sam hissed to Leo, setting the box down on the ground. Leo nodded, waiting as patiently as he could while Sam opened Bumblebee's door. He expected the scout to wake up, surprised when Bumblebee only shuddered a little bit. As soon as the door was open, Sam and Leo picked up the boxes and stuffed them inside of Bumblebee. They closed the doors quickly and ran off, not noticing when one of the doors swung back open on it's own. Bumblebee had unconsciously opened the door while he recharged, letting the smell of the items in the boxes out. There were several small squeaking noises.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime came walking in to the hanger when there was a terrible shrieking noise, followed by a yellow blur as it raced around the hanger. Bumblebee appeared to be freaking out completely as he raced around with his doors wide open. Optimus was shocked, but not slow to act as he ran over to calm the panicking scout.<p>

"Bumblebee, calm yourself! What is the matter?" Optimus said, setting his hand down gently on the scout's hood. Bumblebee stopped immediately when he heard Optimus, though he was still trembling. Optimus waited for the Autobot to transform in to his bipedal form, surprised when Bumblebee did not.

"There. Is. Something. Inside. Me" Bumblebee said in a strained voice, trying to keep himself from shrieking again. Optimus frowned, scanning Bumblebee's form over and over. There were indeed several things inside, but he could not tell what it was.

"Stay still Bumblebee. Do not move" Optimus ordered him, hoping that the scout would actually listen. He was relieved when Bumblebee went completely still, waiting for Optimus to do whatever he was doing. Optimus slowly poked his head through the door, startling Bumblebee. Optimus knew this was a pretty tight fit, but he needed to actually see what was inside. He was trying help Bumblebee avoid going to Ratchet, knowing that his medic was in a bad mood today.

"I do not see any-" Optimus cut off immediately when what appeared to be a horde of rats jumped at him, making their way down his body. Optimus attempted to pull his head out in order to get rid of them, only to find his self transforming. Bumblebee was completely shocked when Optimus transformed, the front part of his alt form now stuck inside of Bumblebee. The rats continued to climb all over Optimus and Bumblebee now, causing the both of them to panic.

"Optimus, what do we do?" Bumblebee said in a strained voice. Having a large truck Optimus's size stuck inside your alt form was incredibly comfortable. He could feel his frame threatening to snap.

"The best. Thing to do. Would be to go. To Ratchet" Optimus said, his voice just as strained. He had rats crawling all over him now, making this experience even worse. Bumblebee was fast to agree, taking off as quickly as he could towards the med bay. Autobots were surprised when Bumblebee came racing by with Optimus stuck to him.

* * *

><p>"How did you manage this?" Ratchet hissed, looking annoyed as he stared down at the alt forms of Bumblebee and Optimus. Both mechs seemed reluctant to answer him, though Optimus finally responded.<p>

"Well, Bumblebee told me something was inside of him. So I went to check and…" Optimus trailed off, shuddering. Ratchet raised an optic ridge, reaching out to see what had to be done. He was startled when rats came climbing out, causing him to finally snap. Ratchet took a wrench and began attacking them with it, hitting Bumblebee and Optimus as well. By the time it was over, Bumblebee and Optimus had several dents all over them.

"Now, let's get you two separated so I can work with you separately" Ratchet said, causing the two to shudder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I had a little trouble trying to write this chapter (I tried to make it realistic (Well what is realistic about a bunch of giant robots anyways…)), but I finished it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, I get some of my inspiration from you all!**


	21. Blurr

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was later than usual. I just haven't been in the mood for laughing (My teacher passed away last week so….*sigh*) But I finally got it up after wracking my brains! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**MissShelz: Yes, because there will be nothing left of those two after Ratchet gets to them! Haha!**

**Eltigre221: Yeah I kinda thought of them as huge elephants and scared of rats (Or was it mice? Oh well!). That's right, Valentine day IS coming up… *evil cackling***

**Noella50881: Haha yeah. **

**Supergirlprime: I suppose he does! That sounds like a funny idea, I'll have to think about that **

**Starfire201: Yup, they better hope so! The twins disappeared to a magical place…they might be coming back soon!**

**Sounddrive: Yeah, those rats… Bumblebee will probably be hurting for a week**

**Iwanita: Magic? I don't have any idea myself XD! Well They are both still on the base, so you should be seeing a little more of them soon**

**Makkenna Witwicky: Glad you liked it!**

**Ampdi: Yeah, poor them!**

**HuntressofArtemis310: Haha yeah, there would be no end to the amount of wrenches thrown at them!**

**Smile-I'mtheendofallthatyousee: Haha yeah! If only , if only!**

**Rat001: Oh yeah, it would have hurt a lot!**

**Sharta: haha I'm still thinking about the Judy and Ratchet showdown! I want it to be incredibly funny, which is why I haven't uploaded one yet. I want it to be really good!**

**A wiccan: Glad you like it! And thank you for your concern! **

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had just appeared one day without any warning, resting silently together in the hanger. None of the other Autobots had seen them come in, but decided not to say anything about it. Strangely, parked beside the two twins was Barricade. The Decepticon had been allowed out in to the hanger with his weapons and comm. link disabled, though Starscream had not. Though everyone had been reluctant to let Barricade out, nobody wanted Starscream out.<p>

"Thatwassoscary! IhopeIdon'!" Blurr came racing by, twitching as he drove. It was no secret that he had been invited to watch a few scary movies with the humans, though nobody had realized how spooked he could get. Poor Blurr was frightened by the thought of ghosts in particular, information that the twins deemed very valuable.

"So Barricade, what do you think? You ready to do something that I doubt you could ever do back at your base?" Sideswipe asked in an innocent voice, though Barricade already knew what the Autobot was planning. Sunstreaker was strangely quiet, though Barricade did not seem to notice.

"It's tempting Autobot, I guess I can help you with your little plan" Barricade finally answered.

* * *

><p>"Thisissocreepy! "Blurr said to himself, walking slowly through the empty hanger. He had been asked by Sideswipe to pick something up from one of the old hangers, only to find that it was completely dark. Poor Blurr had been reluctant to go in when he saw this, but managed to suck up all of his fears and walk in. The Autobot crept through the dark hanger, his blue optics lighting up the room as he searched for the item. He finally found it in a corner, relieved as he walked over. He bent down to pick it up, only to freeze when he heard a strange sound behind him. Blurr looked behind him just in time to see everything go white as something was draped over his head.<p>

"YOU HAVE TRESPASSED! LEAVE NO-"the ghostly voice did not even have time to finish, interrupted by Blurr's loud screams of terror as he dashed out of the hanger. He could not see anything at all, thinking that the "ghost" had blinded him. Blurr ran blindly, screaming loudly and flailing his arms. He made enough noise to alert the Autobots, scaring several of them back in to recharge when he came bursting through the hanger.

"IT'S A GHOST! THROW WATER AT IT SO IT'LL MELT!" Red Alert shrieked, completely mixing up a ghost with a witch. Inferno wasted no time in blasting the terrified Blurr with water, shocking the poor Autobot in to a new level of panic. Blurr came racing towards them, causing Inferno and Red Alert to scatter. Bumblebee had started to flee as well, tripping over hit feet as he tried to escape. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were fleeing as well, having not expected this to happen at all. Barricade was amused, though he was fleeing as well to avoid being crushed by the Autobot.

"WE NEED MORE WATER" Red Alert shouted, firing his weapons at the ceiling. He hit the water sprinklers perfectly, causing them all to set off. The fire alarm suddenly went off as well, startling everyone else around the base. The whole base was a madhouse as they all tried to either escape the ghost or destroy it, failing on both counts. Ironhide was backing up quickly as Blurr began approaching him fast, unsure of how to handle a ghost.

Ratchet came running in, thrusting a wrench across the room at the "creature". It hit Blurr's legs, sending the poor Autobot to the ground. Ironhide transformed quickly, aiming his cannons at the ghost as he attempted to move the white sheet. All he found was a petrified Bluur, shocked in to stasis lock.

"SIDESWIPE,SUNSTREAKER" Ironhide roared, immediately pointing the blame to the two of them. The tow twins transformed, identical looks of shock on their faces.

"Hey now, you can't just blame us without any real evidence!" Sunstreaker said, looking offended. Sideswipe looked offended as well, though both were truly amused by the situation. Ironhide was just about to shoot them when Prowl came running over.

"Ironhide, please wait! We can check to see if they are telling the truth by looking at the security cameras. Fighting is also prohibited like this" Prowl added, earning an annoyed look from the black mech. However, Ironhide did not fight as he waited patiently for Prowl to reveal the culprits. He watched Prowl's expression, noticing how surprised he looked.

"Barricade" was all Prowl needed to say, causing the Decepticon to freeze up. Barricade bolted, chased by Ironhide around the hanger. Ratchet looked incredibly annoyed as he bent down to inspect the fallen Blurr.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wlel here you have it, one involving poor Blurr (and it wasn't his fault either!). I laughed quite a bit while writing this one. I hope you all enjoy! don't forget to review and give me feedback, some of my inspiration comes from you! **


	22. Valentines Special Part 1

**A/N: do not ask me how I came up with this. I just imagined it and found it incredibly funny. This is going to kick start a series of chapters dedicated to Valentine's day! I know it's already past, but I did a Christmas one in November. So, I can do this one whenever I want. I think you guys will enjoy this. **

**Iwanita: Haha, I find the twins funny so I'm not too mad at them. Oh I'll get him out eventually, but not until after this special series of chapters!**

**Naye Eternal Wings: I'm glad you like it! I'll get to them eventually, but I really wanted to do this. They may actually appear in the Valentine chapters though!**

**MissShelz: Yeah, those twins. Poor Blurr haha**

**Noella50881: Yep, poor Blurr. Those Twins haha**

**Gibberz: Glad you liked it! Jazz is hanging around somewhere**

**Eltigre221: Glad you liked it! I think you'll like these next chapters!**

**Supergirlprime: Yeah, god those poor humans if they had been there! Yeah, it was pretty big. I will be doing a few in different verses, but at the moment I want to do these Valentines one. Maybe after!**

**Rat001: Yeah, poor both of them. Those twins.. *shakes head***

**Makkenna Witwicky: XD I'm glad you liked it! **

**Arsenal18: I might**

**Sharta: XD yeah, I decided to have Red freaking out completely and messing things up. It is sad *sighs***

**Sounddrive: Poor both of them!**

**Osprey2012: Glad you like it! I might be doing those ;)**

**I am Blueberry: XD yeah**

* * *

><p>"I hate fragging human traffic" Sideswipe complained, speeding in to the hanger and transforming. He skated across the ground, stopping beside his yellow twin. Sunstreaker, who had been inspecting his paint job, vented.<p>

"Sideswipe, you almost scratched my paint!" Sunstreaker snapped irritably. Sideswipe merely laughed at his twin, skating around the yellow mech. Sunstreaker grumbled in a low voice while Sideswipe continued to skate around him.

"Aw, brighten up Sunshine. Besides, I have a great idea for a prank" Sideswipe added, causing Sunstreaker to snort.

"Ratchet will kill us. He might even send us _there_ again" Sunstreaker said, shuddering alone with Sideswipe. The two certainly did NOT want to go there again. It was a fate worse than death.

"It won't be on Ratchet this time though. He's going to be a accomplice in this one!" Sideswipe said, earning an arched eyebrow. Sunstreaker stared at his twin, completely interested.

"Well then, lets here this plan of yours"

* * *

><p>"Hatchet! Hatchet! Hatchet!"<p>

Clang!

"What do you want?" Ratchet snapped, glaring down at Sideswipe. A bent wrench was currently in his hand, a saw in the other. Sideswipe thanked primus that Ratchet had not used the other hand. The mech stood up slowly, rubbing his helm gently.

"Ow Ratchet, that really hurt. You know you're going to have to fix that now" Sideswipe whined, hopping on to one of the empty berths. Ratchet merely scowled, turning his back on the speedster in order to get the right tools to fix the mech's helm.

"Well I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't come running in like a glitch. What the frag did you want anyways?" Ratchet growled, turning back to Sideswipe. The mech did his best to ignore the pain in his helm while Ratchet worked, focusing his optics on the medic.

"Well I was gonna warn you that it's Valentine's day tomorrow" Sideswipe said, earning an arched optic ridge. Ratchet continued working on the mech's helm without pausing.

"Why does an organic holiday matter to me? They celebrate what they celebrate, I celebrate what I celebrate" Ratchet questioned, scanning over Sideswipe one more time before shoving the mech off the berth. Sideswipe regained his balance before hitting the ground, skating around to the other side of the medic.

"Because the other Autobots are going to celebrate it for a couple of days as well! And it's a holiday about love! I'm sure you understand where that leads to" Sideswipe said, skating to the other side of the room. He twirled around to face Ratchet, smiling. Ratchet merely watched him carefully, preparing for a prank.

"I don't see why I should meddle with the others love lives. Whatever the Autobots and their sparkmates wish to do does not concern me at all" Ratchet said, waving Sideswipe off. Sideswipe continued to linger in the medbay, however, skating over to Ratchet again.

"Well it should if it threatens to offline a pairing that interfaces! I heard something about a particular virus passed along by interfacing. It's deadly" Sideswipe added, hiding his glee as Ratchet narrowed his optics.

"What do you mean? If this is going to offline the, then I'm going to have to stop them" Ratchet said, starting to storm out of the medbay. Sideswipe, however, had other plans. He quickly blocked the medic's exit.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You can't just tell them not to! You have to make an impression. Sunny an di will help you, if you do what we ask" Sideswipe said, grinning mischievously. Ratchet stared at him suspiciously, wondering if he should really listen to the speedster.

"Fine, what do you want Sideswipe?"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, you guys are absolutely going to love the next few chapters! I mean, you guys are going to laugh your butts off. By the way, the whole rated T thing is going to come in to play a lot in the next few chapters. Nothing extreme mind you, but just mentions. Anyways, don't forget to review and give me feedback, I get some inspiration from you all! **


	23. Valentines Special Part 2

**A/N: Oh. My. God. WHO OUT OF ALL OF YOU SAW THE TRANFORMERS PRIME SEASON TWO FIRST EPISODE? I was so thrilled today when I watched it, even more when the old Transformers movie came on after it. I am so hyped up today and happy! Of course, I'm not going to spoil anything here for those of you who have yet to see it. I must say though, Starscream is my hero at the moment. **

**Anyways, here is the start of the chapters. Mind you, nothing gets over rated T in here. It may look like it might, but don't worry. I would die of embarrassment trying to write anything like that. The twins might sweem like a pair of jerks, but it's all for fun. The pairings finish what they started a during some other time (I'm not writing about it, don't worry!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. **

**Iwanita: You'll have to read to find out! **

**Eltigre221: Yeah, poor Ratchet. I'll probably think of something *ponders*. Jetfire, eh? I think I can figure something out…**

**MissShelz: Oh, you have no idea…**

**Osprey2012: I think you'll enjoy the chapters. ;)**

**Lady Quickshift: You'll have to read to see…**

**Rat001: right on the mark!**

**Noella50881: Of course! **

**Sharta: they are pretty devious hee hee. Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide X Chromia<strong>

Ironhide narrowed his optics, his focus dead set on the target in front of him. His cannon was charged and prepared to fire, locked on to the target before him. Ironhide contemplated waiting for a few seconds before finally letting the dummy have it, his cannon complexly vaporizing the thing. Satisfied, Ironhide began to charge his cannon again to fire at another target when something whacked in to his back.

Ironhide nearly jumped out of his armor, whirling around to find Chromia staring at him with an amused smirk. Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared at him, a strange pink object held in one of her hands.

"Primus femme, I almost shot you" Ironhide said, arching an eyebrow while smirking at the same time. While he was a little annoyed that she had startled him like that, she was also his femme. He could never truly be mad at her.

"Honestly 'Hide, you think I don't know to dodge? I've been with you for a while now" Chromia said, feigning offense. Before Ironhide could say anything else, she slapped something right in to his face. Ironhide snatched it up quickly, arching an eyebrow as he looked at it.

"What the frag is this?" What he found was a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it with great difficulty, taking great pride in finally getting open. He looked it over briefly, his optics scanning every word. He looked up just in time to see Chromia lunge at him. Ironhide was slammed against a wall, the femme with her arms wrapped around him.

"It's the human holiday of love. Happy Valentines Ironhide" Chromia purred, giving Ironhide a smile that would make most mechs fall over. Ironhide growled before forcibly flipping her over, pinning her to the wall this time. Chromia smirked along with Ironhide. The two were just about to kiss when….

The flying wrench that slammed right between them moments after they had separated shocked both of them. Ironhide felt his spark threatening to burst right out of his chest, his optics wide. Chromia's were just as wide, though she looked furious. The two cybertronians looked over at the culprit, their processors nearly frying at what they saw.

Sideswipe was leaning casually against the door frame, his hem decorated with little white wings on either side. He had a pink sash slung over his shoulder along with a red bag lying next to him on the ground. On the other side of the door frame Sunstreaker was standing quietly, not looking quite as pleased as Sideswipe. He had white wings attached to his helm as well along with the sash, though little red and white hearts were scattered across his yellow exterior. He was also in possession of a bag as well, held wide open for the most surprising mech of all.

Ratchet was standing in the middle of the door frame, holding what appeared to be a giant bow in his hands. The bow was white with red stripes on it, looking big enough to shoot one of his wrenches. The mech's usual paint job was completely white with red and pink hearts. He also sported white wings on his helm along with a sash. He looked displeased.

"If I catch you two at it again, you're losing it Ironhide" Ratchet barked before stomping off, the twins following right behind him. The two brofisted behind Ratchet, obviously pleased to be on the other end of the wrench. This was possibly the best prank they had ever done. The three left Chromia and Ironhide standing there awkwardly, unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee X Arcee<strong>

Arcee blinked, looking behind her to see a blur of yellow. Her optics narrowed as she focused on the doorway behind her, trying to see who was hiding there. Setting down the datapad she had been looking at, Arcee slowly approached the door. With a squeak of surprise, she jumped backwards when Bumblebee suddenly appeared. The young scout looked a little awkward, his faceplates heating up a little.

"Bumblebee, do you need something?" Arcee asked, curious as to why the scout was acting the way he was. Bumblebee opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it after a second of thought. Instead, he simply removed an object from behind his back and held it out for her. Arcee looked at it curiously before taking it, peeking inside the little box. She cracked a small smile.

Inside the box was several pieces of a special type of candy Ratchet had designed a while back. It was something they could eat that was sweet, but was not too unhealthy at the same time. The sweetest part about it was the small card inside, asking her to be his Valentine. Of course, they were only friends, but it was still sweet. Arcee smiled, looking over at the shy scout.

"Oh Bumblebee, this is really sweet. Thank you" she said, leaning in to give him a friendly hug. Bumblebee leaned in to return the hug, only to jump back in surprise when a pair of red and pink wrenches flew between them. Bumblebee tripped backwards, looking shocked. Arcee nearly tripped as well, barely managing to recover. She sent a heated glare at the doorway, her optics widening in shock at what she saw.

"Hey now, let's not get too far before someone gets hurt" Sideswipe said, suppressing a snicker. He exchanged amused looks with Sunstreaker, who was smiling more now. The yellow mech had gotten over his initial anger and embarrassment about the paint job, finding this the best thing they had ever done. Ratchet looked annoyed, setting the bow aside.

"If I see it, I keep it. Remember that Bumblebee" Ratchet barked, causing the scout to cower in fear. Ratchet proceeded to stomp out of the room, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker skating after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember Santa Hatchet? Now we have Cupid Hatchet! Hee hee, I found it very funny when I imagined it! Well, don't forget ot review and give me feedback, some of my inspiration comes from you all! **

**And *sigh*, the movie was great and all but certain bots died that I wish didn't. Megatron, you make me so mad grr!**


	24. Valentines Special Part 3

**A/N: I'm having so much fun writing these! I find it hard to keep myself from laughing too hard and dropping the craptop on the floor! I hope all of you who watched the TF Prime were just as excited as I was! I think this will be a GREAT new season! Can't wait for more! **

**Starscream'sTwin: I was so excited myself! I have a newfound hatred for Megatron now.**

**Mrsharrypotter: XD glad you liked it! I thought they were all pretty funny myself. Haha, poor Bumblebee will never look at Ratchet the same way again. Holy cow, you're right! XDD he was nicer!**

**Noella50881: Now thing of Leprechaun Ratchet. Then things will be real haha**

**Lady Quickshift: XD, glad you like it haha. I know what "IT" is of course, but I'll let you imagine that**

**Starfire201: XD, yeah he is! It probably will be an awesome reaction haha**

**Iwanita: XD, I hope it does! That would be nice (Until Ratchet came fluttering in haha). Starscream has actually redeemed himself in my eyes in TF Prime so I'm currently favoring him haha.**

**MissShelz: XD, yeah poor mechs**

**Makkenna Witwicky: XD, glad you liked it! I was so happy when I finally saw it (But when Orion got the Decepticon symbol, I found my hatred for Megatron growing…)**

**Osprey2012: XD, well that's what I aimed for haha!**

**eltigre221: XD, that would be fun. A tiny green Ratchet running around… *lols hard* I'm glad you like this fic! :) **

**Sharta: Oh no, you don't have the channel? D= Well it was a good episode (And so was the old movie. I loved it so much).**

**Sounddrive: XD, glad you like it!**

**Supergirlprime: All hell will break loose! **

**TheaX: Glad you like it haha! Haha, I would actually enjoy seeing one too. Somebody should draw that haha**

**I Am BlueBerry: I do believe Jazz does need to be brought in to this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz X Prowl<strong>

"Happy Valentine's day mah Prowler!"

Prowl tensed up, his door wings twitching at the sudden outburst. He peeked over the data pad he had been examining, his optics lingering on the silver mech standing in his doorway.

"Jazz, what is the meaning of this? I do not understand" Prowl sounded genuinely confused, unsure of what Jazz was referring to. He had never heard of Valentine's before. He checked his processor, searching for any reference to a day known as "Valentine's". He frowned when he came up with nothing at all. Jazz watched him, smirking at the confusion on the SIC's face. He already knew that Prowl had not bothered to look in to Valentine's day before, deciding to surprise him when it came around. However, Jazz decided to feign surprise as he sauntered over to the desk Prowl was sitting at.

"Prowler, ah thought you were tha intelligence officer of tha Autobots! Valentine's day is tha human day for love!" Jazz exclaimed, causing one of Prowl's optics to twitch at the thought. Prowl's wings twitched again as he stared at the silver mech before him, his optics widening when he realized what was happening.

"What…Jazz…you and…Blaster…" Prowl stumbled over his words, truly caught off guard. Jazz mentally praised himself for being one of the few to cause Prowl such confusion, slamming down a pink and red card on the desk. Prowl's optics focused on it intensely, was if it was a bomb. Jazz laughed at his superior's distress.

"Cool ya'r logic circuits, I'm na't expressing mah love for you! It's just ah friendly gesture" Jazz assured him, watching as Prowl visibly relaxed. Prowl vented in relief, having nearly glitched out at the thought of Jazz expressing love for him. After all, the mech was currently with Blaster. He slowly took the card in to his hands, gently prying it open to read the contents. His optics darted back and forth as he took in what the card was showing, Jazz watching in amusement. After a few minutes, Prowl vented and smiled.

"Thank you for the kind gesture. Unfortunately, I do not have anything to give you" Prowl sounded apologetic as he spoke, glancing over at Jazz. The silver mech nearly smirked, opening his arms up wide. Prowl stared at him with an optic arch raised.

"All ah want is a hug from yah" Jazz said, causing the SIC to twitch. Normally, Prowl would have merely kicked Jazz right out of his office. However, because he had nothing to give the mech in return, Prowl vented in resignation as he stood up. Jazz grinned as he was just about to embrace the other mech in a friendly hug.

The pink wrench that shot between them came out of the blue, causing Prowl to glitch and fall backwards. Jazz tripped, cursing rather loudly. The mech managed to catch his self using Prowl's desk, making a small dent in the side. His visor flashing, Jazz looked over at the doorway. He was just about to shout at whichever mech or femme that had startled them, only to stare in shock. He found it incredibly hard at that moment not to laugh.

"Hey Jazz, you already have a mech! Don't go around trying to seduce any more" Sunstreaker called lazily, Sideswipe snickering on the other side. The appearance of the twins in their costume caused Jazz to start snickering, the mech only stopping when Ratchet came in. Jazz vented hard, doing his best not to laugh out loud now.

"Jazz, if I find you letting out, you'll find it shorter than usual" Ratchet growled, causing the mech to shudder. With that, Ratchet stomped out of the room and down the hall. The twins waved casually to the mech before hurrying after Ratchet. Jazz stared at the doorway before he began to laugh, glancing down at his fallen comrade while he did so.

"Primus, if Prowl had been awake long enough to see THAT…"

* * *

><p><strong>Red Alert x Inferno<strong>

Inferno slowly peeked in to the security room, spotting the mech he was looking for sitting down. Red Alert had his optics glued to the monitor screens, unwilling to let them leave for a second. Even though he knew Inferno was walking in to the room, he refused to take his optics off of the screen.

"Red, you awake?" inferno was serious about his question, though at the same time wondering why he was even asking it. Of course Red Alert was awake. The mech rarely allowed his self to get any recharge at all, his paranoid nature preventing him from doing so. Red Alert continued to stare intensely at the screen, the only sign of him being awake being his flickering optics. They seemed to dart every second to a different screen.

"Red, if you don't look at me right now, I'm going to drop this envelope" Inferno said calmly, watching as the reaction he wanted began. Red Alert's whole frame shook for a second before the mech whirled around, lunging at Inferno. Inferno calmly sidestepped, watching as Red Alert hit the ground. Red Alert scrambled to his feet, his optics wide as they searched Inferno.

"Inferno, did you bring a bomb in here! That envelope could be the end of us all! Where'd you get it?" Red Alert asked, sounding frantic. Inferno laughed at the mech's reaction, gently handing over the envelope. Red Alert snatched it up immediately, scanning it quickly. When he was certain it would not explode when he opened it, he gently sliced it open. Red Alert jumped backwards when a small pink paper came fluttering out, jumping even more when it hit the ground. Inferno laughed again before reaching for it, only to be stopped when Red Alert's hand snatched it away.

"Red, I was only going to pick it up for you" Inferno said calmly, watching Red Alert. The mech shook his head violently, holding the card as if it were a bomb.

"It could have killed you Inferno! If it had not been for my interference you might have died! Your hand might have melted! Your arm might have been shocked right off!" Red Alert sounded panicked as he spoke, his optics glued to the piece of paper.

"Well, are you going to save me from blowing my face off by opening it yourself?" Inferno teased, laughing at Red Alert's reaction. The mech glared at Inferno before unfolding the piece of paper, his optics scanning it. After a few minutes, they widened in surprise.

"Inferno, why did you not tell me what this was? All that time wasted when I could have read it and returned to my protecting of the base security?" Red Alert demanded, sounding annoyed. Inferno smiled, amused as he walked over. He casually slung an arm over Red Alert's shoulder.

"Because, I like to see you acting like that. I find it amusing" Inferno said, whispering the last part. Red Alert arched an optic ridge at the tone in his voice.

"Why are you whispering Inferno?" Red Alert asked, causing Inferno to shudder.

"Because I heard a rumor about Ratchet going around shooting people with wrenches if they got to close. I don't want to end up facing him" Inferno whispered, immediately regretting what he had said. Red Alert literally shoved the mech away, bolting out the door screaming.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US INFERNO BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU JUST DID! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Red Alert screamed, his voice growing quieter as he raced down the hallway. Inferno darted out of the room, chasing down the screaming Red Alert.

"Calm down Red, nothing's going to happen to us!" Inferno shouted, trying to catch the mech. Of course, Ratchet chose that moment to send a wrench flying at them. Red Alert's optics widened in shock before he ran away screaming again. Inferno tripped, his helm smacking on the wall. Groaning, he looked up to see Ratchet and the others. Ratchet was frowning while the twins were snickering.

"Frag, I accidently let it go" Ratchet grumbled, fiddling with his bow. Inferno sent a hateful glare at Ratchet before taking off after the poor and terrified Red Alert, trying his best to calm him down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: XD, so I thought these were pretty funny. I really hope you all enjoyed them! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it! I also get a bit of inspiration from you all!**

**Also, if you have any suggestion for pairings, pelase feel free to tell me! **


	25. Valentines Special Part 4

**A/N: Wow, it really looks like you guys are enjoying this special! I don't want to extend the special out too long, so it might end in two or more chapters (I don't want to take up the whole story). So here we are, two more pairings destined for a visit from Ratchet and the twins! **

**Starfire201: Oh yes, they are slagged. Haha, that probably will have every mech AND femme after them haha**

**Iwanita: Yup, poor Red. Of course, Io have to have an Optimus one! I might do that one later!**

**MissShelz: XD yeah poor both of them. Inferno is going to have a lot of running ahead of him trying to catch Red. XD, I want to boot Megatron's aft all the way back to cybertron grr**

**Jacqueline Walker: XD, well don't die! Easter Ratchet…. *snorts***

**Makkenna Witwicky: Yus, I have to do one with Elita and Optimus. I need to get my butt in gear and do some human ones too haha**

**Osprey2012: XD, glad you liked it! Yes, a Barricade X Starscream one is perfect *evil laughter***

**eltigre221: XD, yeah Paranoid Red. At least the Autobots know they'll always be safe. That DOES sound interesting… I have some scheming to do**

**Sounddrive: Sounds good! Looks like I might have more chapters than originally planned lol. **

**Admiral Rake Donsom: Glad you like it!**

**Sharta: Yup, poor Red**

**Naye Eternal Wings: XD, I'm glad you like it! Poor everyone! Your request is granted…Optimus X Elita!**

**Supergirlprime: Haha yeah. Well he wants to keep everyone safe. At least they know he'll never get them killed. Hmm indeed!**

**Rat001: Yeah, poor Red. Those are some good ideas. Man this special is going to be longer than anticipated XD. Probably should have made it it's own story lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Barricade x Starscream<strong>

"Are you here to _mock _me Barricade? I'll have you know these Autobots will let me out with as much freedom as you have right now very soon" Starscream growled irritably, currently sitting in his lonely cell. His red optics were fixated on the Decepticon currently standing outside of the cell, watching as said Decepticon snorted.

"If I were here to mock you Screamer, I would have already done it. I'm here for a different reason. Now don't let this get to your already large ego, but happy human heart day" Barricade said with a roll of his optics, throwing a piece of paper towards the cell. It merely burst in to ashes upon contact with the bars, both Decepticons watching the ashes fall to the ground. Starscream gawked.

"Well thank fragging primus. I don't want a slagging human organ. Why the frag would you give that to me?" Starscream squawked, causing Barricade to mentally facepalm. Barricade than realized his mistake, venting in aggravation.

"No you glitch head, I meant is some human holiday called Valentine's day. It's something for love or whatever" Barricade said, throwing his hands up in the air. Starscream froze, arching an optic ridge.

"You are expressing your love for me?" Starscream asked, one of his optics twitching. Barricade vented again.

"No, I'm not. I'm expressing admiration for you as my fragging superior" Barricade snapped, but the damage had already been done. Starscream smirked, straightening up as he spoke.

"It shouldn't be such a surprise I guess, since I am the SIC of the entire Decepticon army and a former flight commander, My skills are unmatched" Starscream bragged, causing Barricade to vent again. So much for not letting it get to his large ego. Barricade was just about to find a way to strange Starscream when something else did the job for him, a large wrench flying through the barrier keeping Starscream in. It smashed in to his helm, knocking the Decepticon out.

"Barricade, you-" Sideswipe began, only to be caught off by the now laughing Decepticon. Sunstreaker found his reaction both shocking and amusing. Ratchet was startled as well.

"Save it Autobot, you just delivered my Valentine successfully. Thank fragging primus" Barricade said, sounding cheerful. Sideswipe looked confused. Sunstreaker arched an optic ridge.

"What do you mean? Wasn't that piece of paper your Valentine?" Sunstreaker asked, gesturing towards the ash. Barricade snorted loudly.

"Why would I give him something that he would never receive. I heard about you three shooting wrenches, so I decided to lure you guys here to deliver a wrench to Screamer, my Valentine present of course. Hopefully it dented his ego" Barricade snorted again, earning equal looks of respect from the twins. Ratchet merely grumbled something before taking off, the twins following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus x Elita-1<strong>

"You two, make sure THEY don't get near here. If they do, I authorize the use of your hands to beat their afts to the center of this planet" Elita hissed in a low voice, her attention focused on Chromia and Arcee. The two femmes nodded, their optics focused on the area around them. Confident in their abilities, Elita smiled and nodded herself before slowly creeping in to the room they had been standing in front of.

"Elita, what do you need?" Optimus's voice caused her to smile, hearing the concern in his voice. Of course he would be worried; after all, she rarely ever came to him for anything but trouble. The femme turned around to face him, smiling sweetly with her hands behind her back. Optimus watched her curiously, wondering what his sparkmate was up to.

"I need you to pay attention to me and not your work. It's a special day today" Elita said, resisting the urge to snort as she watched confusion dawn on his face. She found it funny how much he urged them to learn about human culture when he neglected to do the same himself! Then again, he was always so busy trying to please the humans, it was no wonder why he knew very little about the human race.

"What day is it? I know it's not your creation day, nor is it mine. Am I forgetting something?" Optimus asked, sounding worried now. He hoped he had not forgotten something that was important. Elita vented before walking over, gently setting down her handmade card on his desk. She placed it right over the datapads he had been working on, making it obvious that she was trying to take him away from work. Optimus, noticing her actions, smiled before taking the card and reading it. His optics dimmed very briefly as he looked up the holiday, brightening up once he knew what it was. His smile grew even more as he set down the card.

"Happy Valentine's day my Optimus Prime" Elita said possessively, leaning over the desk and kissing him. Optimus was slightly surprised, though he did not show it as they kissed. Elita was incredibly amused as she heard the banging from outside the door, feeling victorious. She had outsmarted the Hatchet!

Her victorious feeling was short lived when a wrench broke through the wall on their right, causing Elita to topple over on top of Optimus. Optimus was completely caught off guard, jumping up instantly to protect his femme. His battle mask slid across his face and his energy swords shot out, the Prime prepared for the incoming attack.

"That almost ended in tragedy! That would not have been good would it Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe asked, his face visible through the hole. He was smirking in triumph, though he was missing one wing. Part of his armor was scratched up along with Sunstreaker, who looked incredibly upset.

"Yeah, it would have! I suggest you don't try hiding from us like that again" Sunstreaker all but shouted, incredibly upset about his ruined paintjob. Elita growled angrily at the twins, ready to pound their faces in to the ground.

"I expected better from you Optimus. Of all the mechs, I never expected you to be so careless! " Ratchet ranted, completely confusing the poor Prime. Elita narrowed her optics, noticing that something was terribly wrong. The twins and Ratchet working together…something was definitely off. She watched in silence as the trio stomped off before turning to Optimus.

"I think those twins are up to something"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHOHO, the twins are getting close to being busted! Well this special is turning out to be longer then I had originally planned! I don't even have any human pairings yet! Well, I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, some of my inspiration comes from you! **


	26. Valentines Special Part 5

**A/N: First human couple! This special really is tunring out to be longer then I originally anticipated (Probably should have separated it from this story but oh well!)**

**eltigre221: Yup, it looks like it's getting close to the end (This really has turned out longer than expected haha). So many more couples I want to do, but I also don't want to make this too long. Urgh!**

**MissShelz: XD, yep he did. Well its Ratchet influenced by the twins. I don't expect anything smart spawning from that team**

**Sounddrive: I'm glad you are excited! :)**

**Foreteller Of Three: XD, I think everyone will find it amusing when they are caught. I'm glad you like it**

**Starfire201: Well, Ratchet is clouded by his duty to make sure none of them end up dead. And the twins have made it even worse! Oh yes, they will be slagged when Ratchet finds out.**

**Makkenna Witwicky: Glad you liked it! I might… hee hee**

**Sharta: XD, I laughed a lot while I was writing that one. I found it incredibly funny myself. Well a mad Elita usually does scare a lot of people**

**Iwanita: XD, glad you like it!**

**Naye Eternal Wings: XD, glad you liked it! I laughed myself while writing it. Maybe a Valentine will make Ratchet a little less grumpy**

**Osprey2012: Creepy indeed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam X Mikaela<strong>

"I don't know Leo; I heard Ratchet has been in a really bad mood lately. I think Mikaela might just end up skipping it this year until doc cools down" Sam said nervously as the two teens headed for the hanger. Leo shook his head in disappointment.

"You don't know that. I doubt your girl is going to just skip it. All girls are like that. She won't let some grumpy medic ruin it" Leo said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"If she heard you saying that, I'm pretty sure she would slap you along with the other female Autobots" Sam said, snickering at the thought. Leo just shoved him away a little, not as amused. The teens began to bicker endlessly about different things, oblivious to how empty the hanger was. There were humans around of course, but every Autobot seemed to have disappeared off of the planet. That's when it happened.

"Wo-oah!" Sam exclaimed as he was suddenly whisked away, Arcee being as gentle as she could. Leo could only watch in amusement and shock as the teen was dragged away by the female Autobot.

"Arcee, what are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at her in shock. The femme simply smiled at him, darting through the halls as she headed for her destination. She stopped every so often; peeking around corners to make sure the coast was clear being running.

"All right, we're here" Arcee said, smiling in triumph as she set down the confused human on the ground. Sam stumbled a little, nearly falling flat on his face. After recovering, he looked around to find himself surrounded by Elita, Arcee, and Chromia. All three femmes were smiling in delight, glancing at the now closed door every few seconds.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. He was immediately silenced by the three femmes and a fourth person, Mikaela peeking out from behind Chromia.

"Shh, Sam nothing bad is happening. With all the distress Doc and his infernal twins have been causing, us females have to stick together to make sure someone gets a good Valentine's day" Mikaela said, pulling out a small card. She handed it to him, and before he could even look at it, embraced him. The three femmes instantly turned their gazes towards the door, letting the two have their private moment.

"Happy Valentine's day" Mikaela whispered before pulling him in to a kiss, something Sam gladly returned. Chromia listened intently for any noise, pleased to find that Ratchet and his twins had yet to find them.

"H-happy Valentine's day to you to" Sam managed to stutter out, completely flustered. Mikaela snickered at his expression before hugging him again, completely satisfied with what had happened.

"All right girls, I think we're good. And Doc didn't get a chance to interrupt this time" Mikaela said proudly, dragging Sam along with her as she headed for the exit. The three femmes grinned at each other before opening the door, watching as the two humans exited. A few moments later, they were suddenly whisked away by Sideswipe. A few seconds after that, three pairs of wrenches slammed in to the femme's helms, causing them to collapse in pain.

"ARE YOU OUT OFYOUR FRAGGING PROCESSORS?" Ratchet roared, looking incredibly angry. Elita and Chromia scowled at the irritable medic, Arcee only frowning.

"What do you want Sides to do with them Docbot?" sunstreaker asked, skating around to face Ratchet. The medic scowled, thinking about what to do.

"Have him set them in the Medbay. And make sure they STAY there" Ratchet growled before stomping off. Sunstreaker nodded before skating off after the medic.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunstreaker X Sideswipe<strong>

"This has been so great! Their reactions and expression on their faces were all priceless. Barricade really showed Starscream though" Sideswipe spoke, sounding delighted as he threw himself down on top of the large Autobot couch. Sunstreaker was resting comfortably on the other side, smirking.

"Honestly, this was probably one of your best ideas yet. Though you know we'll be slagged when Hatchet finds out" Sunstreaker added, frowning at the thought. Sideswipe vented, disturbed as well.

"Guess we better enjoy the time while it lasts. Anyways bro, I got something for you" Sideswipe said, casually tossing a box over to his twin. Sunstreaker caught it, looking down curiously. The yellow bot fiddled with the wrapping before finally tearing it open, peeking in to the box.

"Happy Valentine's day bro" Sideswipe said, laughing at his twin's expression. Sunstreaker was shocked as he reached inside, retrieving a brand new bucket of yellow paint. He had been running out, but did not realize Sideswipe had noticed.

"Aw Sides, yo realize I didn't even think about anything for you right?" Sunstreaker said, reaching across the couch to give his brother a brofist. Sideswipe only laughed at him, reaching across to repeat the gesture.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Ratchet bellowed, a wrench slamming in to their connected fists. They both scrambled off the couch, each holding their hand in pain. Crouching down on the floor and venting hard, Susntreaker looked over to see an incredibly irritated Ratchet.

"Ow, Hatchet what the slag is wrong with you? We didn't do anything!" Sideswipe whined, clutching his dented hand. He cowered at the expression on Ratchet's face. Sunstreaker scooted away quickly to avoid Ratchet's glare.

"The fact that you two are not being careful yourselves. If I find you in the medbay along with the humans, you're going to be in for it" Ratchet snapped before stomping off, leaving the twins to glance at each other.

"Primus, we created a monster"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOH, the twins are starting to realize their mistake! When will the madness end? I have no idea haha! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. Don't forget to review, some of my inspiration comes from you all!**


	27. Valentines Special Part 6

**A/N: Well here we are, the final (And probably cutest) pairing of them all. I particularly loved this pairing. I was writing this and thinking about how sweet it was. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did!**

**Aaaaaand, I'm way too lazy to reply to all of your reviews! I did read them though! Thank you to all of you guys who reviewed (Bear with my laziness this chapter haha). **

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz x Blaster<strong>

"Slag!" Jazz muttered under his breath, noticing the familiar stereo currently sitting outside of his room. If the past instances had not happened, Jazz would have been glad to see the stereo. Unfortunately, they had happened. The silver mech glanced around quickly before scooping up the stereo and tossing it in to his room. He quickly ran in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Listening quietly, he vented in relief when he heard nothing from outside.

"Haven't you heard what docbot has been up to? You could have gotten us both sent to the pit" Jazz exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. The stereo remained completely silent and still, just like any normal one would be like.

"And ah gotta say, ah would not like that at all!" Jazz continued speaking, the stereo continuing to remain silent. Jazz paused, glancing at the quiet stereo.

"Well, aren't yah gonna say something?" Jazz asked, watching the quiet stereo. The stereo was silent for a moment before it began to tremble, lights blinking before it cranked out a song.

"_My heart's a stereo"_

"_It beats for you so listen close"_

"_Hear my thoughts in every note-oh"_

"_Make me your radio"_

"_Turn me up when you feel low"_

"_This melody was meant for you"_

"_So sing along to my stereo"_

Jazz was completely silent, staring at the singing stereo with a smile on his face. His spark fluttered to the beat as the song continued.

"_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf"_

"_Would you blow me off and play me just like everybody else"_

"_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?"_

"_Like it read well, check it, Travie, I can handle that"_

"_Furthermore, I apologize for skipping any tracks"_

"_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks"_

"_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that"_

"_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts"_

"_If I could only find a note to make you understand"_

"_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands"_

"_To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune"_

"_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"_

Jazz enjoyed this part of the song very much. He was in to music like this, tapping his foot ot the beat as the stereo launched in to the chorus once more.

"_My heart's a stereo"_

"_It beats for you so listen close"_

"_Hear my thoughts in every note-oh"_

"_Make me your radio"_

"_Turn me up when you feel low"_

"_This melody was meant for you"_

"_So sing along to my stereo"_

"_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, to my stereo"_

"_Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo"_

Jazz was really enjoying this now, doing his best dance to the wrong. Regardless of the fact that he had never heard it before, he was doing some decent moves. The steo continued to blast the song through it's speakers without a care in the world.

"_If I was an old-school, fifty pound boombox"_

"_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk"_

"_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops"_

"_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop"_

"_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me"_

"_When you have to purchase mad D batteries"_

"_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make"_

"_You never know, we come and go like on the interstate"_

"_I think finally found a note to make you understand"_

"_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand"_

"_T' keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune"_

"_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"_

Jazz took the advice of the music, quickly searching up the lyrics. After a few seconds, his optics brightened again as he began to sing along with the stereo now.

"_My heart's a stereo"_

"_It beats for you so listen close"_

"_Hear my thoughts in every note-oh"_

"_Make me your radio"_

"_Turn me up when you feel low"_

"_This melody was meant for you"_

"_So sing along to my stereo"_

"_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, to my stereo"_

"_Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo"_

The beat of the music drastically changed, surprising Jazz briefly. The stereo, however, continued on as if nothing had happened.

"_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)"_

"_Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)"_

"_I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine"_

"_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind"_

Jazz smiled at this, sending a fond look towards the stereo. Said stereo suddenly jumped up, transforming in to a new mech. Blaster, the mech in question, sent a fond smile back towards Jazz before breaking of fin to the chorus once more. Jazz smiled and sang along with him.

"_My heart's a stereo"_

"_It beats for you, so listen close"_

"_Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh"_

"_Make me your radio"_

"_'N turn me up when you feel low"_

"_This melody was meant for you"_

"_So sing along to my stereo"_

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo"_

"_Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo"_

"_(Yeah)"_

The moment Blaster finished, Jazz crept over and embraced the mech in a hug. Jazz found it hard not to laugh when he remembered the last time he tried to hug a mech, resulting in Prowl glitching on the floor.

"It looks like Jazz my man really liked the jam" Blaster chuckled, gently prying the silver mech off. Jazz merely grinned, sitting himself on the floor. He frowned, feeling as if he had forgotten something. The silver mech cocked his head in confusion as he tried to remember what he had forgotten.

"I feel like ah forgot something, but ah don't know what" Jazz muttered, his visor dimming as he searched his processor. Blaster frowned, watching as the mech tried to remember what he had forgotten.

That's when it hit Jazz. Well, it hit Blaster first and Jazz after. The wrenches came flying through a wall, the first one knocking Blaster on to the ground. The second one jolted Jazz out of his seat, the mech scrambling backwards.

"Oooh, Ratchet" Jazz growled, currently experiencing one of the worst helmaches he had ever had in a while. The groaning from behind him told him that Blaster was in a similar condition.

"I can't believe I had to tell you twice! I'm trying to keep you both alive" Ratchet snapped before stomping off, causing Jazz to frown. Something was not right here.

::Jazz to Optimus Prime, something isn't right about Docbot:: Jazz quickly commed his leader while his Blaster recovered, the stereo bot's optics offlined for the time being.

::I am already aware of the situation Jazz. We all are:: Optimus replied calmly, confusing Jazz. Something was going on and he did not know about it?

::Wait a minute, what's going on? What are yah doing?:: Jazz asked, glancing back at the recovering mech at his side every so often. Jazz frowned after a few minutes of waiting, wondering what was taking so long.

::Jazz, round up Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and report to my office immediately:: Optimus spoke quickly before cutting off the comm., greatly confusing Jazz. The mech glanced over at Blaster, who seemed to have finally recovered.

"No time to explain Blaster, but ah have to get going. Ah'll see yah later this evening" Jazz said quickly, bolting out of the room before the mech could stop. Blaster blinked before setting his optics of the new hole in the wall, wondering how he was going to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimate Revenge Part 1<strong>

"Woah, woah, woah, I think you're making a mistake" Sideswipe whined, trying to escape the tight grip on his arm as Jazz dragged him through the hall.

"Nah, ah now ah'm right" Jazz said with an evil grin, continuing to keep a firm grip on Sideswipe as he approached the door to Optimus's office. He had attempted to get Sunstreaker, but the yellow twin had managed to escape. Sideswipe, however, had not been so lucky.

'Frag', Sideswipe though as the door opened and he was shoved inside, Jazz running off before Sideswipe could say anymore. The door behind him slid shut, making a clanging noise. Sideswipe winced. The mech looked around nervously, only to find that the room was empty. He slowly crept forward, looking around for any sign of life.

"SIDESWIPE,YOU FRAGGING GLITCH HEAD" Ironhide roared, bursting in to the room with cannons armed. Before he could fire at the offending mech, however, he was detained by Chromia. The femme smiled apologetically at him, though not before sending a heated glare towards Sideswipe. Said mech had jumped behind the desk in case Ironhide tried to kill him.

"Ironhide, calm yourself" Optimus spoke, approaching the scene with Elita. The femme sent a similar heated glare towards Sideswipe as she and Optimus entered the room, Ironhide and Chromia ahead. Sideswipe watched as several other couples entered the room before it was packed, Sideswipe safely on the other side of the desk. Sideswipe began to try and figure a way out of this.

"Sideswipe, I hope you realize how many protocols you have breached. Not only that, but you have breached the expected code of morals each and every Autobot should follow. This is a serious crime worthy of serious punishment" Prowl spoke up from behind Optimus. Sideswipe's optics widened when he realized all of his victims were in the room.

"However, we all agree that just throwing you in the brig isn't going to solve anything. In fact, we've decide don something a little different for you" Arcee said with a smile, causing Sideswipe to shiver.

"B-but, what about Sunny? And Ratchet? They helped too!" Sideswipe complained, earning a heated glare from Ironhide. Sideswipe cringed.

"Your little 'Sunshine' will get his turn. As for Doc, we know he isn't to blame. You and your pit-spawned twin are!" Ironhide snapped. Chromia calmed the mech down quickly before things could get out of hand.

"What do you want me to DO?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …..BUSTED. They got busted! They're going to pay the price for it! Well, as you can probably tell, the special is finally winding down to an end. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Don't forget to review and give me feedback, some of my inspiration comes from you all!**

**The song in here is called "Stereo Hearts" and is by Gym Class heros and Adam Levine (I loved the song so much!)**


	28. Valentines Part 7 END

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I got so distracted! I'm also a bit lazy to review this chapter (I want to get this out for you guys quickly), but don't worry! I read them all! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Ultimate Prank Part 2<strong>

"_First you will tell Ratchet"_

Sideswipe slowly crept in to the medbay, searching for the medic. For once, he was incredibly nervous. His optics darted around until he focused on said medic, Ratchet currently working on something. Sideswipe vented before slowly approaching the medic.

"Raaatchet…There's something I have to tell you" Sideswipe said nervously, venting again. He then began to explain the entire situation.

"_Don't worry, you won't be harmed. Much. Send Ratchet to Jazz when he's finished with you"_

Ratchet stomped down the hallway, incredibly aggravated. He had a new patient currently lying unconscious on one of the berths, his twin soon to follow. However, just before Sideswipe slipped in to stasis lock, he gave him a message from Optimus Prime. Ratchet was to report to Jazz for some odd reason.

"Ratchet, good to see you again. Glad you made it" Jazz said cheerfully, Ratchet frowning. Jazz was oddly cheerfully considering what had happened the past few days.

"Jazz, what is going on? Why am I being sent to you?" Ratchet asked, growing a little suspicious. Jazz grinned before walking over to the medic. He began to explain the rest of their plan.

"_We'll take care of the rest. Your brother will take most of the heat because he would not come with Jazz. You will get your fair share later though. We won't tell you when though"_

Sunstreaker lounged on the couch, his optics fixed on the screen in front of him. He had not seen his brother since Jazz abducted him, wondering what was currently going on. He had decided after the amount of days it had been that he was safe from harm, letting his guard down as he watched TV. That was when it hit him, the yellow mech dropping in to stasis lock immediately.

"Not bad, now we gotta go to tha next station" Jazz said happily, dragging Sunstreaker across the ground. Ratchet followed, smirking. He knew what was going on now since Jazz had told him. The two mechs moved quickly to their next destination, not wanting Sunstreaker to wake up too soon.

"_We have a lot of mechs and femmes working together to do this. You can be assured we will let you se, but I wouldn't laugh. You're next"_

"Jolt and I are ready over here, "Wheeljack said as the unconscious form of Sunstreaker was set on the berth. Jolt was currently setting up the required equipment for what they were doing on the side of the berth.

"I'll be helping you both" Ratchet informed them, grabbing specific tools. Wheeljack and Jolt nodded before the three of them began to work quickly.

Jazz watched from the doorway, barely able to stop his self from laughing out loud. Sunstreaker's reaction was going to be priceless.

"_We are all very confident that he will remain in stasis lock during transport as well. Don't worry, he won't be harmed"_

"All right femmes, lets strap him down" Elita said cheerfully, skating towards the large truck with Chromia and Arcee. The femmes were smirking as they loaded Sunstreaker in to the back of Optimus's trailer, having emptied it earlier to prepare for this moment.

"This is going to be really funny. Ironhide and I won't ever let him forget this" Chromia said snickering as the trailer was closed, Optimus roaring his engine before taking off. The femmes transformed, taking off after the mech.

"Of course. If we let him forget, he'd never learn" Elita laughed as they drove. Arcee chuckled but said nothing as they headed for their final destination.

"_Don't worry. We'll take recordings and video"_

Sunstreaker's optics onlined slowly as he groaned, trying to remember what happened. He tried to stretch out, finding that he was in his alt form. Venting loudly, he scanned the area to find out that he was a few miles away from base. Frustrating, he roared his engine as he prepared to take off. Or so he thought he did.

His engine made a horrible noise, his whole frame shaking before stilling again. Sunstreaker froze, unsure of what was going on. He tried to gun his engine again, receiving the same noise. Strangely, he felt fine.

'What the frag?' Sunstreaker thought as he pulled over towards a strangely placed mirror, getting a good look. He shrieked loudly.

His alt form had been completely revamped in to a junker care, his paint a horrible brown color. He had scratched all over and basically looked like a piece of crap.

"MY BODY!" Sunstreaker howled loudly, taking off down the road as fast as he could. He grew even more panicked when he realized he could only hit fifty miles per hour. This was horrible! Sunstreaker, still howling and shrieking, took off down the road as fast as he could towards base. He did his best to avoid being seen.

"Igot the beat, even from down the street" Blaster informed the yellow mech beside him, smirking. Bumblebee was laughing inside his processor as he checked the video again.

"I got the video, let's get back to base" Bumelbee said. Blaster transformed in to his alt form, Bumblebee scooping him up before transforming. The two mechs drove back to base to deliver the news, audio, and video.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it! The worst form of torture Susntreaker could ever be force dot endure! I sincerely hoped you guys enjoyed it! This concludes the Valentines special! (Though Sideswipe's part will appear randomly. You'll have to wait and see ;)) Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I get some inspiration from you all! **


	29. Mirage and Jazz

**A/N: (SPOILER ALERT STARTS HERE FOR TF PRIME)**

**OPTIMUS PRIME, YOU'RE BACK! Oh my god, I just loved the last TF Prime! I totally called it when I saw that bug looking con! I thought he was an insecticon, and Ratchet totally proved me right! Anyways, that was probably the best thing ever! Orion Pax is so cool! Though for a moment there I thought Megatron was going to ruin everything! And also, Starscream now holds a place in my heart for the time being (Until he screws up again). **

**(SPOILER ALERT ENDS HERE FOR TF PRIME)**

**Anyways, on to this chapter! I wanted to do a Mirage one for a very long time, but due to me not being born in the right generation, I knew very little about his personality. So here is my assumption of how he would act from seeing him only once! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Also, 300 reviews! Holy cow, I did not ever realize how popular this story would be when I first wrote it! I'm so glad you guys liked it! (I don't know how I should celebrate this. Maybe I'll write a special oneshot or something like that. I don't know! Maybe I could write about Sunny and Side's time in "that place". I really hope you guys remember this reference to an earlier chapter…)**

**Actually, that is not a bad idea. A small separate mini story in honor of this story being so well received! So I think I'll start a poll on my profile page (Once I learn how this whole poll shenanigan business works, which should be today!) and get some of your feedback. I'll leave it up for a week! so yeah, keep checking for whenever that appears.**

**Sounddrive: Indeed**

**Eltigre221: XD glad you like it! Sunny will probably never be able to live this down. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Starfire201: ….*snort* poor Sunny! They probably will. The twins are lucky Ratchet was not allowed to cart them off to "there" again. **

**Phaedra39: XD, glad you like it! Lol, yeah Bee has been getting a little more than the others. He hasn't even intentionally tried to be bad either! **

**Iwanita: XD yeah. Sideswipe is going to be one unhappy mech**

**MissShelz: XD yeah**

**Osprey2012: ! That sounds…like a LOT of fun to write. I'll have to do something like that…**

**Noella50881: XD, glad you like it!**

**Shrata: Haha, I guess I do a little. He had it coming though!**

**Rat001: XD yeah**

**Sheekblack: XD, that would be a huge blow to the Decepticon's dignity. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Makkenna Witwickey: XD, glad you like it!**

**Lady Quickshift: XD yeah**

* * *

><p>Things had slowly progressed back to normal, though Sunstreaker had locked himself away and Sideswipe was still unconscious in the medbay. For once, everyone thought that everything would be peaceful. Even Ratchet assumed that he would be wrenching bots and femmes less. Oh how wrong they were.<p>

* * *

><p>"Peekaboo!"<p>

Annabelle giggled uncontrollably on the floor as the transformer suddenly appeared again, doing his best to feign a smile. Mirage was currently held captive by Ironhide, the mech holding him down in front of Annabelle.

"Again Awobot!" Annabelle squealed, clapping her hands in delight. Ironhide looked at Mirage expectantly, who wanted to disappear forever this time. Thankfully, he was saved by Will.

"All right Bell, why don't you let Mirage rest for a bit. Mommy's looking for you" Will said, scooping up the squealing girl in his arms. Annabelle smiled brightly, excited about seeing her mother. Waving at Mirage and Ironhide, she was quickly taken away by Will.

"Can I go NOW Ironhide?" Mirage grumbled, falling to the ground once Ironhide had let him go.

"Now you can. And if you ever pull a stunt like that again in my shooting range, you'll lose more than your dignity" Ironhide grumbled, amused. Mirage quickly disappeared, running off without saying a word. Ironhide chuckled before heading back to his shooting range once more.

* * *

><p>"That was embarrassing! The nerve of Ironhide making me do something like that! I'm an Autobot built for stealth, not playing human games!" Mirage grumbled, clearly agitated about what had happened. He was currently relaxing in the rec room, a large energon cube in his hand. Muttering again, he slowly took another sip as he stared at the wall.<p>

"Hey Mirage, what's cracking?" Jazz came waltzing in to the rec room, heading over to where the Autobot was currently leaning against the wall. Mirage merely vented while Jazz retrieved his own energon cube, leaning against the wall beside Mirage.

"Let me guess, it's about what Ironhide did to you?" Jazz asked, cracking a grin. Mirage tensed, his optics resting on the mech beside him. How did he find out?

"What, how do you..? Who told you…" Mirage stuttered, his optics wide. Jazz snickered at his expression before accessing the internet, sending a link over to Mirage. Mirage accessed the link, throwing his energon cube down once he read the website.

"Ironhide! Wait till I get my hands on him" Mirage growled, fully prepared to stomp out of the room after the mech. Jazz quickly stopped him, thrusting an arm out to keep the mech from leaving.

"Wait a minute! Ironhide couldn't have done it. That old mech's been wary of any websites ever since Annabelle to him that Santa had his own secret website somewhere and could send emails to anyone through it. Besides, if you want to get him back, I can help you" Jazz said, grinning. Mirage cocked an optic ridge before smirking himself, fully prepared to listen to what Jazz had to say.

"Go on…"

* * *

><p>The hallways were empty, except for both Ironhide and Ratchet. The two mechs were speaking to each other rather seriously.<p>

"Ironhide, if you keep avoiding your fragging check-up, I'm going to drag your limp sparkattacked body down to the medbay myself" Ratchet warned, Ironhide venting loudly at his words.

"Doc, I'm perfectly fine! This black mech won't be having a spark attack any time soon" Ironhide growled, though the look on the medic's face nearly caused him to flinch. He suddenly halted, his optics narrowing before returning to normal.

"Well then you better get your aft down by tomorrow" Ratchet snapped before walking off, the wrench he had wanted to smack Ratchet with firmly in his grip. The medic rounded the corner just in time to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Mirage suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making the most horrible screeching noise Jazz. Behind him, Jazz played incredibly haunting music. Ratchet nearly had a spark attack right there, and when Mirage and Jazz saw who it was, they almost did as well.

"Ratchet, I-" Mirage began, only to earn a wrench to the helm. Ratchet then kicked the mech backwards, sending Mirage flying in to Jazz. Jazz grunted in pain as he was forced to the ground, an unconscious Mirage sprawled across him.

"You two, I think it's time for your check-ups" Pause. "And mine" Ratchet added, his spark currently beating uncomfortably against his spark chamber. He scowled before grabbing the two mechs by their feet, dragging them towards the medbay.

* * *

><p>Ironhide felt bad for Ratchet, but at least those two idiot mechs had gotten what was coming to them. The old black mech was leaning against a wall as Ratchet passed by, hiding the grin trying to force it's way out. He played back the small conversation he had picked up with his audio receptors earlier.<p>

"_Are you sure he's coming this way Jazz? I don't want to get the wrong mech"_

"_RELAX. I can hear him coming"_

"_Jazz, quiet down! He'll hear you!"_

"_Don't worry, he is pretty old by now. I doubt he'll be able to hear us"_

Ironhide chuckled before walking down the hallway. He might be old, but he was built for fighting. It was only natural that he would have had Ratchet improve his audio receptors a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I think we all just learned a lesson. Just because someone is old does that mean they can't find a way to kick your aft. Anyways, don't forget to review; I get some of my inspiration from you all! **


	30. Kup, Red alert, and the Dinobots

**A/N: Oh the references I made! I hope some of you recognize the references to the Transformers movie (The old one). Anyways, I brought in another of my favorites from the G1 series. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**I Am Blueberry: I thought it was funny myself. Nothing is better than seeing Wheeljack blowing theings up indeed….though imploding might be fun *thinks***

**Naye Eternal Wings: Glad you like it! I will indeed be doing a St. Patricks day special (Which will be pretty funny in my opinion). I was thrilled to see Optimus back. The fight scene between him and Megatron was really intense. Ironhide and Ratchet are good friends, though Ratchet would probably wrench Ironhide if he found out who caused this little scene! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**supergirlprime : XD yeah**

**Sharta : Xd yeah…wait…You have a mirage plushie? *steals***

**MissShelz : I was thrilled! They probably won't…maybe**

**Iwanita : Haha yeah!**

**eltigre221 :Glad you like it! Well it might be better then facing Ironhide's cannons? Yeah..no. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Sounddrive : Haha yeah**

* * *

><p>"Dude, you brought the movie?" Sam asked, plopping down on the large couch with Mikaela. Leo smirked at him before displaying a shining disk, inserting it in to the DVD player before hurrying over to the couch. He clambered on to it, settling down next to Sam. The movie was just beginning when the whole couch began to shake, startling the three.<p>

"Grimlock want to see too" the large dinobot came crashing in, his tail knocking in to the wall as he headed for the TV. Leo sighed in annoyance. Sam sighed as well, though did his best to keep his patience.

"Grimlock, get your noodle outta our faces!" Sam barked, the Dinobot shuffling out of the way once he spoke. Unfortunately for the humans, as soon as Grimlock had spoken, the other Dinobots decided to come to him. They found themselves in a room with all of the Dinobots, all whose optics were locked on the large TV.

"Me slag say you too loud" The Dinobot stomped in, his horns almost hitting the TV. Leo let out a frustrated noise while Sam sighed loudly again. Mikaela sighed, though she smiled a little. She thought the Dinobots were sweet.

"Argh, can't somebody get them to sit down out of our way?" Leo grumbled, giving Sam an idea. He popped open his cell phone, dialing the number for a certain Autobot. A few minutes later, said Autobot came stomping in.

"Is that Kup?" Leo asked out loud, having only seen the Autobot briefly. He knew his name, as he had heard someone call the Autobot that, though he was not really certain.

"No I'm Teaspoon, and I'm NEST's chief dishwasher" Kup grunted sarcastically, Sam snickering. He then glanced over at the Dinobots, who were starting to cause a little too much chaos.

"Grimlock, get you and yer band of bots and sit down" Kup snapped, the Dinobots looking over at him. They immediately stomped over to him, much to the relief of the humans.

"Me Grimlock want to hear story!" Grimlock said enthusiastically, the other Dinobots cheering. Kup rolled his optics, just about to leave, when he saw the movie. His optics locked on to the creatures on the screen, remembering something from a long time ago.

"That reminds me of those creatures I fought on this one planet. They were always paranoid and were robotic just like us. They liked to take our forms and almost all the time tried to take the place of my team. Even had one trying to take my place, but that didn't last long" Kup began speaking, the Dinobots fixated on him as he spoke.

"Swoop no understand how you here then" Swoop spoke, Kup chuckling.

"Well, we found out that you had to grab their noggins and twist it off. It didn't kill them, but it broke their little act and they ran off scurrying. It's too bad the Decepticons had to get them on their side. They woulda been goon allies" Kup said before venting. He stood up to leave, much to the disappointment of the Dinobots.

"Now you go on and watch with them, but don't get in the way" Kup spoke firmly before taking off, most likely to talk with Ironhide. The Dinobots turned their attention to the movie to watch at this point.

* * *

><p>"Me Snarl think we in trouble" the Dinobto said, staring at the paranoid Red Alert. They had stayed throughout the movie and watched, though they could not really focus. They had remembered what Kup had said, which led them to this point in time. They were watching the ever paranoid Red Alert walking carefully, acting as if the cars beside him would explode.<p>

"Me Grimlock think you right! Grimlock say we charge!"Grimlock announced, the other Dinobots following him as he charged Red Alert. The Autobot looked up at them, his optics widened, and he screamed as slag rammed in to him. Grimlock attempted to grab Red Alert's head, though due to his short little arms, he could not. So, he opted to instead munch down on Red alert. This only caused the Autobot to act more hysterical, screaming that the Dinobots had gone nuts. He stomped around the room, slamming in to the trucks and making quite a ruckus. He made so much noise that the entire base was alerted.

"Dinobots, stand down!" Kup came in running with Wheeljack, both trying to get them to stop. The Dinobots, though they liked these mechs, wanted only to save them. So they ignored the Autobots as they continued their assault. That was when it began. Wrenches flew at the mob of Autobots, Wheeljack and Kup jumping out of the way. The wrenches smacked in to each of the Dinobots and Red, sending them to the ground in to stasis lock.

"What the frag happened?" Ratchet growled, stomping in to the room angrily. He had been attempted to work on a little dent in his arm, the noise startling him. He now had a long scratch down his arm. Kup and Wheeljack looked just as confused until Grimlock began to wake.

"I don't fragging know! Grimlck what were you doing attacking Red?" Kup demanded, lifting the Dinobot off the ground. Grimlock looked shocked, not understanding why Ratchet had hit him. Maybe he was bad too!

"Me Grimlock get rid of bad guy" Grimlock roared, trying to get Ratchet now. Kup and Wheeljack reacted immediately, grabbing and holding the Dinobot in place.

"Grimlock, what the frag are you talking about? Red ain't bad" Kup snapped, confusing the Dinobot even more.

"Me Grimlock know he is! Grimlock see him act paranoid. Kup say they bad guys" Grimlock said, Kup freezing in place. He only had a second to open his mouth when a wrench slammed in to his helm, the Autobot cursing.

"I think a few Autobots are due for check-ups to their processor and bodies" Ratchet growled, Wheeljack shuddering at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: KUP, one of the greatest old bots ever. I made references to the funniest parts in the movie (I laughed loudly when he said these things). Hope you guys enjoy this! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I get some inspiration from you all! **


	31. Blurr II

**A/N: So I was kind of lazy with this chapter, so it probably is not my finest work. I hope you guys like it regardless. I came up with it while sitting outside in the rain next to the air conditioner while on the computer. The air conditioner turned on and scared the hell out of me XD! Why was I outside in the rain? Don't ask. **

**Sounddrive: XD Yeah**

**Kellie WitWicky: LOL, Why did I not think about that? XD That would be awesome. **

**SupergirlPrime: the references to the movies happen to be only the quotes, not anything besides that. Kup says something from the movie and so does Sam. Kup is pretty awesome. **

**MissShelz: Nope XD!**

**StarFire201: Well he didn't INTENTIONALLY mean for that to happen.**

**Iwanita: XD yeah they should**

**Eltigre221: I plan on doing Animated and other universes after the ST Patrick's special. Yes, Kup is an awesome old guy!**

**Lone Wolf 103: Yup!**

**Sharta: *snatches Grimlock plushie as well* I have no idea where your mirage plushie is :)**

**King Sabre tooth: Glad you like it!**

**Naye Eternal Wings: XD Yeah**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Sam could only watch as Wheeljack stacked yet another recognizable item on a similar item. The mech only smiled a she piled the last one on top, leaving behind a neatly stacked pile of unidentifiable items. Sam had a sinking feeling that this was going to turn out very bad.

"These are a bunch of human air conditioners" Wheeljack said proudly, confusing Sam. The human inspected the stack, making sure there was nothing plugging in at all that could blow up. The only thing plugged in were the air conditioners, several cords connecting them together.

"Why do you even have these? You didn't do anything to them right?" Sam asked nervously, afraid to hear the answer. He paced around the stack, continuing to search for any items that would cause an explosion. Wheeljack watched the boy, chuckling.

"Actually they aren't for me. The twins ordered them and asked them to be placed here. I don't know why though" Wheeljack said, causing Sam to freeze. The twins asked for these?

"As in-?" Sam began, only to be cut off.

"As in Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They didn't tell me why they needed them though" Wheeljack said with a shrug, walking off towards his lab. Sam frowned, knowing that the twins were up to something. Still frowning, he walked off as he thought of what the twins could possibly do with all of these.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, every Autobot deep in recharge in the hanger. A few Autobots, including Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were recharging in a separate hanger. Ironhide, one of the Autobots in the main hanger, rumbled loudly as he recharged.<p>

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

The loud roaring sound came from all around the hanger, startling every Autobot out of recharge. Ironhide burst out of his alt form, firing almost immediately at the walls. Several Autobots ducked when he fired, cursing at him. Realizing he was shooting the wall, Ironhide forced himself to stop as he searched for the source of the noise.

"What the frag is going on?" He demanded, looking around for the source. He was just as bewildered as the others, unable to find the source. That was when it came through the door.

A large dog came rolling through the hanger, making the loud noise over and over again. Ironhide's optics widened before he ran for it, transforming and taking off. The other Autobots were stunned, having never seen the Autobot run from action before. They began to run too, though one mech stayed behind long enough to attack.

"Fragging thing!" Ratchet snarled, having been woken up from a nice and deep recharge. He was not one you wanted to wake up at all. He grabbed a trusty wrench and flung it at the beast, causing it to shudder before falling apart. Large box like items fell apart as soon as the dog was hit, revealing a car strapped to the middle of it all. The vehicle was none other than Blurr, who was strangely quiet. This did not stop Ratchet from swinging a wrench at him, the Autobot jolting in surprise.

"WhowhatwhereamI? ?" Blurr squawked, transforming before falling. He had moved so fast that it took a few seconds for the pain to catch up with him, the mech collapsing on the ground.

Ratchet looked absolutely murderous as he yanked the unconscious Blurr out of the device, storming down to the medbay. The Autobots back out of his way.

Unknown to them all, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snickered on the other side of the wall. Susntreaker glanced at his both with a look of respect.

"You were right, Blurr DOES sleepdrive" Sunstreaker snickered, Sideswipe nodding mischievously. The two Autobots quickly snuck off before they could get caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah…the twins up to their old pranks and stuff again. Poor Blurr got caught in the crossfire again though! Anyways, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I get some of my inspiration from you! **


	32. ST Patricks day Part 1

**A/N: Well here I am, posting late for the holiday once again! Anyways, I'm a little lazy so I will not be responding individually to reviews! Don't worry though, I read them! **

**As for the last prank, yes I decided that Blurr would sleep drive. Also, the air conditioners were the "boxes" that made the dog. They also made the noise that startled everyone in the hanger.**

**This chapter was a little twist on the idea provided by Kellie Witwicky. I loved the original, but I also wanted to be a little unique! So here you have it! **

* * *

><p>"You know what I heard Sideswipe?"<p>

Sideswipe looked over at his twin, noticing his mischievous grin. Sideswipe returned the gesture with one of his own, knowing that his twin was planning something. The mech shifted his position on the couch, allowing the yellow mech to sit down.

"So, what did you hear?" Sideswipe asked, obviously curious. Sunstreaker smiled.

"The humans have this crazy holiday where they get wasted. But there is something even more fun than that" Sideswipe cocked an optic ridge at this comment.

"What is more fun than getting wasted on high grade? Don't you remember Ironhide's last high grade?" Sideswipe asked, snickering at the memory. Sunstreaker snickered as well, remembering that day clearly. However, that was not what he was talking about at the moment.

"Apparently if you don't wear green, you get to be pinched" Sunstreaker said, pinching the air for emphasis. Sideswipe froze in place, his optics whirring in surprise, before he laughed.

"OH Primus, that is good! We didn't miss it did we?" Sideswipe asked excitedly, causing Sunstreaker to smirk.

"No, its tomorrow. But, there is a tiny problem" Sunstreaker added, causing his twin to frown.

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe cocked an optic ridge as he spoke.

"Well uh pinching metal is actually not as easy as you would think. We could pinch cables, but that would be incredibly awkward. I don't know about you, but pinching mech's cables is not my idea of funny" Sunstreaker said, shuddering. Sideswipe nodded thoughtfully, trying to figure out a way to make this work. He then smiled, snapping his fingers.

"I got it!"

* * *

><p>The base was almost completely empty of humans today, everyone either drinking in their quarters or out on the streets. The Autobots had been left alone in peace, free to do what they pleased as long as they stayed on base.<p>

**Ironhide**

The black mech fired at the target, sending it bursting in to flames. Smirking, he repositioned himself to fire at it again. His optics whirring, he focused in on the target. The cannon charged up slowly, preparing to let out a massive blast. He was just about to fire when a small whirring noise caught his attention. He began to stand up, his feet leaving the ground briefly.

The object slammed in to his feet, sending him flying to the ground. Ironhide let out a howling sound as he slammed in to the ground, furious. He looked down at the object, trying to yank it off. To his surprise, and frustration, the object refused to budge. It was a green magnet.

**Jolt**

The quiet mech was currently focused on the task assigned to him by Ratchet, his optics whirring silently as he read over the report. He was proud of his work, smiling slightly as he finished up. Venting loudly, Jolt set his report aside to take a quick rest. He was just about to fall in to a light recharge when a loud bang caught his attention. Jumping to his feet, Jolt automatically reached for his electric whips and activated them. His optics whirred in alarm as something green came flying, rebounding off his whips. He made a grab for it, only to trip and fall on to his whips. The electricity shocked his processor, leaving him in stasis lock. The green object in question fell on the floor. It was a green magnet.

**Prowl**

As usual, the Autobot was solely focused on his work in his office. His optics flickered across the data pad he was reading, never leaving them. His door wings twitched in irritation as he went over one of Sideswipe's reports, reminding himself to lecture the bot on proper grammar. Venting loudly, he was about to look over on another report when a small buzzing noise caught his attention. His optics focused on his door just in time to see it crack open, letting in a green object. Prowl was smacked in the face, his optics whirring in alarm.

"What the-?" Prowl was completely confused, unable to see what was currently attached to his face. His processor finally glitched, sending him to the ground. The object in question was a green magnet.

**Hound**

"He's green so we can't do anything" Sideswipe messaged his twin, Sunstreaker nodding. The two passed by unnoticed while the mentioned Autobot worked.

**Optimus Prime**

The mech entered the hanger from one of his drives, completely relaxed. He transformed slowly, leaving his trailer in its designated spot. Venting quietly, Optimus walked across the empty hanger slowly. His optics whirred quietly as he did so, wondering when the humans would return.

A green object flashed by him, startling the mech as it hit a wall. Optimus stared at it in alarm, slowly approaching it. He observed it quietly, realizing it was a magnet. Before he could say anything else, he felt several green magnets slamming in to his armor. Optimus tripped, falling forward on to his face. On his whole backside were several green magnets.

"You glitch, learn how to aim" Sunstreaker hissed over the comm. as they hurried away from the scene. Sideswipe shrugged, following closely behind.

**Red Alert**

The mech fidgeted, his optics darting from side to side as he made his way through the hallway. He slowly crept across the floor, prepared for any assassination attempt. He continued walking when a sudden dropping noise caught his attention, causing him to vent and streak across the hallway. He continued running until he suddenly tripped in to a pile of green objects, his optics whirring in alarm before he fainted.

"There goes half of our supply" Sunstreaker complained as he and Sideswipe stared at the mech. They shook their heads before racing off.

**Jazz**

"Well this is suspicious" Jazz commented, picking up a strange green object he had spotted on the floor. It had come flying at him, only to miss. In fact, it had not been the only one, as several more had almost hit him. He had managed to dodge them all, listening to quiet curses before the culprits fled. Shaking his head, Jazz snickered.

**Barricade and Starscream**

"What the frag happened?" Barricade asked, staring blankly at Starscream. The mech had come to visit the Decepticon, only to find him pinned to the wall with green magnets. Starscream growled at the mech.

"It doesn't matter, just get me down!" Starscream snapped, forgetting that Barricade could not get in to the cell. Barricade snickered, turning his back just in time to get a face full of green. He stumbled back in to the cell way, letting out a strangled noise as his systems were shocked. Starscream watched in horror, and delight, as the mech crumbled to the ground.

**Mudflap**

"RUN FOR YO LIFE" Mudflap and Skids tore through another empty hallway, running like mad from a stream of green. The magnets hit the walls, the twins relieved as they continued racing through the hall. They had heard about the green objects currently torturing everyone, now finding themselves facing it.

"I think we lost them" Skids said, transforming. Mudflap was about to say something when he was bombarded from behind, flying to the ground once more. Skids cowered, waiting for his doom as well. To his surprise, nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyways, I decided to cut this in to two parts instead of one. So you'll get the second part as soon as I can write it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review, it gives me inspiration! **


	33. ST Patricks Day Part 2

**A/N: Well here we are, the final part of the special. I tried to be original and creative with each one, so hope you enjoy!**

**Noella50881: XD yeah. Or they'll just tie the twins up every holiday. Oh I have a good diea about what I'm doing ;)**

**Kellie Witwicky: Yes I do believe Skids is the green one**

**Starfire201: Nope.**

**Sharta: I liked that one the best too :P**

**SupergirlPrime: You'll see. I decided to leave the humans out this time.**

**Ampdi: Skids and Hound are VERY lucky. Glad you like it!**

**Makkenna Witwicky: Glad you liked it!**

**MissShelz: Lol yeah. I figured someone had to dodge them all.**

**Osprey2012: I might hee hee!**

**Naye Eternal Wings: Only 2 parts this time. Sorry folks ;) **

**Iwanita: Of course! How did you guess? :O Oh I will. I WILL *evil chuckle***

**eltigre221: XD, I was thinking about Easter. I don't have a clue what to do yet, as April fools day comes before. **

**ALSO**

**TO START OUT THE NEXT FEW ALTERNATE UNIVERSE CHAPTERS.**

**I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED.**

**BUT FIRST I MUST ASK.**

**WHICH ONE DO YOU WANT?**

**ALSO**

**WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO WILL PLAY A PART.**

**The First reviewer gets to be the ingenious brains behind the operation**

**The Second reviewer gets to be the Prime authority round these parts**

**The third and Fourth reviewers get to be the construction officials**

**The fifth reviewer gets to paint**

**The sixth reviewer gets to say "WHEEE"**

**The seventh reviewer reserves the right to scream**

**The eight reviewer gets to be the Welcome wagon Authority**

**The reviewers after that get to go along on the adventure!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee<strong>

The scout was currently sitting on a berth, waiting for Ratchet to return with the tools he needed to repair his door wings. They had begun to twitch at a rapid rate for some odd reason, making transforming impossible along with a lot of other things. He looked around at the others currently occupying berths, noting that many of them had green marks. He had no idea what was wrong with them.

That was when it came. The green object came from behind, knocking in to his fluttering door wings. Said object was knocked right back towards where it came from, causing someone to curse. Bumblebee jumped, looking around. He the noticed he too had a green mark on his door wing now.

**Dino**

The red Autobot sauntered in to the empty hanger, currently examining his grappling hook. He had just returned from training with it, proud that it worked exceptionally well. He had managed to hit all of his marks today, giving him a perfect score on the training course. That was when he heard a strange noise, causing him to suddenly shoot his grappling hook forward. He crouched down low, prepared for an attack. His grappling hook attached to something, which he yanked back to see. What he did not expect was to see a giant mass of green flying towards him. Dino was hit in the face, cursing in Italian, before falling backwards. The green mass a pile of green magnets.

"Dammit Dino, you stole our magnets. You were only supposed to get one" Sideswipe hissed quietly before scurrying off with his brother.

**Wheeljack**

"That's wasn't good" Wheeljack wheezed, his face blackened. He had been working on yet another experiment, only to have it backfire on him. Literally. He set aside the smoking object, bending down to pick something up when something flew over his head and attached itself to his wall. Wheeljack looked up in confusion just in time to see it fall in to the container his work was in. Panicking, Wheeljack only had enough time to curse before the object exploded, sending him backwards. He was entirely green now.

"That was actually a really funny mess up. Good work bro" Sideswipe whispered before hurrying off.

**Elita-1, Chromia, and Arcee**

The three motorcycles pulled up in to the hanger, transforming with ease. Arcee was the first to transform, skating forward and spinning triumphantly.

"Just because you're more graceful doesn't mean you're the best" Chromia laughed, knocking in to her sister. Arcee smirked and GRACEFULLY landed on the ground, only to push herself up back in to Chromia. Elita-1 sighed and shook her head at her sister's antics.

"All right, cease and desist you two" Elita-1 ordered firmly, the two halting their actions. Elita was smiling of course, but the two needed to act mature when out on the base where everyone could see them. Wait, where was everyone?

"Is it me or is it too quiet?" Chromia asked, her optics narrowing as she looked around. There were strange patches of green on the ground, but that was all. There was not an Autobot in sight.

"Yeah, its way too quiet. What do you think it is, the twins or Wheeljack?" Arcee asked, only to fall backwards whens something green hit here. Chromia cursed loudly and began firing at the green things, watching s they exploded in to clouds of green. The sisters were enveloped in green, whirring and clicking in alarm. When they finally waved it away, they were green.

**And then there were three…**

"Fragging pranksters" Ratchet growled, trying his best to wipe off the paint. He had been painted completely white and red, a color scheme that he hated dearly. He had no idea who would ever come up with this, especially the red crosses on each of his shoulders and the painted window on his chest. Someone had even gone to the trouble to stick red on his head as well.

'This isn't working. I'm betting this was the pit spawned twins fault' Ratchet growled, glancing up at all the green patients he had. Several of them had gone in to stasis lock, though a few were awake. They were furious about what had happened.

"I swear to fragging primus I'm going to rip apart those devil twins" Ironhide snarled, assuming that it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Everyone knew it was them, as they were the only ones who had not been attacked. Jazz was perfectly fine, but he had been attacked as well.

"Ah thinks it because of the human holiday where if yah don't wear green, yah get pinched. Or in this case, magnet-ed" Jazz said, causing everyone to stare at him. Ratchet raised an optic ridge, about to open his mouth when something green hit him in the head. Everyone stared in horror as he stumbled, managing to grasp the table for support.

"THAT'S IT" Ratchet roared, just about to storm out of the medbay, when Jazz raised a hand to stop him.

"Wait a minute, I think you should do something else. Why don't you play their little game too? After all, they're not green either" Jazz said with a smirk. Ratchet stared at him before smiling himself.

**And when there were two…**

"Twins" Ratchet said, leaning casually against the doorframe. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker froze, looking over their shoulders nervously.

"Oh hello Ratchet! What's brings you to the rec room?" Sideswipe asked, smoothly keeping his cool. Sunstreaker opted not to say anything while Ratchet chuckled.

"Well I can tell you haven't changed your paint jobs. Still Red and Yellow like usual" Ratchet continued, confusing both of them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged looks.

"Uh yeah, why would we?" Sideswipe asked, letting his guard down now. Sunstreaker stared at Ratchet when his arm twitched.

"It's Saint Patrick's day. YOU'RE NOT GREEN" Ratchet said with a terrifying smile, suddenly throwing two things from behind his back. Sideswipe was hit by a very large green thing along with Sunstreaker, the both of them toppling over. Sideswipe groaned to see what had hit him. It was a pair of green painted wrenches crossed to look like a clover.

"I don't usually paint my wrenches, but when I do, you can expect death" Ratchet said coldly, dragging them out before they could do anything.

**It ended in Doom**

**Happy Saint Patrick's Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it!**


	34. AU: TFP Bulkhead

**A/N**

**"….."**

**Sideswipe: Look at all the reviewers! *waves enthusiastically***

**Sunstreaker: they're so small! And squishy! *waves***

**Qualeo: All right, you two, stop keeping me away from this. One day those reviewers are going to get you!**

**Qualeo: Anyways, sorry guys, those two glitch heads took up all my space. I hope you guys don't get in to too much trouble. I'm very happy that you guys enjoyed the special! I found it funny myself! Anyways, hope you guys continue to enjoy all that I throw about. **

**Qualeo: *cuts off***

* * *

><p><strong>One Day<strong>

The ingenious brains, otherwise known as **MissShelz** , claps hands together to get the attention of the reviewers! **MissShelz** has a brilliant plan to shove the two demon twins out of the way so that they may see their own favorite bots in chapters instead of just the twins! **MissShelz** asks for volunteers to help build the object in question!

**Makkenna Witwicky **and **eltigre221** volunteer immediately to be the builders, taking the blueprints with them so they may build it. They are so good that they get it done quicker than anybody expected! However, they are not painters! They need someone to make it look nice!

**Noella50881 **volunteers almost immediately to help out with the painting. **Noella50881** has skills that rival even Sunstreaker's, who is not present at the moment. The painting is done within another hour, looking quite beautiful.

The watcher, **Sky's Breaker**, suddenly cries out that they have been caught. **Sky's Breaker** has been watching the door to make sure the Prime Authority does not find them. Alas, they have been caught! The reviewers are in big trouble!

**TransformerJunkie**, otherwise known as the Prime Authority, demands that they stop this instant before something bad happens. Behind **TransformerJunkie** are the Authority assistants, **Jaacs McHenry** and **Ampdi**! They were unable to keep Sideswipe and Sunstreaker at bay, moving out of the way as the twins came barging in. Every reviewer in on the plot smiled deviously as the twins sauntered over to the device. **TransformerJunkie**, however, has other plans. The Prime Authority cries out for them to stop, causing them to jump and hit the device the wrong way.

The device exploded, creating a wormhole! All of the reviewers are sucked in to a magical hole of rainbow, wrenches, and Autobot symbols! **Sounddrive**, who can handle it like a boss, cries "WHEEEEEEEE". **FireRose Prime**, however, lets out a loud scream! The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, flail about. Suddenly, everything stops!

The reviewers land in a strange place, unsure of what happened! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gasp, staring at the white before them, before taking off. Suddenly, they fall in to a hole! A large screen that everyone failed to notice suddenly shows them crashing in to as place known as Jaspar, Nevada! **Rat0001**, the startled one, gasps as the twins disappear.

The Welcome Wagon Authority, otherwise known as **Superprimegirl**, approachs them in a wagon made of Autobot symbols and other cool Transformers items. **Superprimegirl** informs the reviewers that they have landed in an alternate universe.

In this universe, the great writer known as **Qualeo**, has not written a story over the Transformers movies. In fact, Qualeo has written a story over the Transformers Prime series instead! The reviewers have landed in an alternate reality where they are now reading about Transformers Prime!

The reviewers watch as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are confronted by the Transformer Prime Ratchet, who seems to vaguely remember them. The twins suddenly freak out, saying that he is going to throw a wrench at them, and take off across the desert. Ratchet watches them confused before realizing that what they said was actually a good suggestion. The wrenching had begun. **Lady Quickshift** and **Osprey2012**, the concerned twin fans, hoped that they would be all right.

**EphemeralFlames , **a creeper in disguise, decided to start working on a way out. **EphemeralFlames** was yet another genius who hoped to baffle everyone and be the hero! **Superprimegirl** approved **Ephemeral Flames** and **MissShelz** to let them work together to save the group.

**Superprimegirl** assures the reviewers that the twins will be caught and they will all be sent back to their own universe. For now, **Qualeo **appears to tell them to enjoy the story while they are trapped!

* * *

><p><strong>TFP AN:** **Wow, would you look at that! People from an alternate universe are joining us!** **Well I hope they enjoy the story as well (For some reason Ratchet suddenly found a new way to punish people!). anyways, I hope you all enjoy: **

**Transformers Prime: Ratchet's Wrenches**

* * *

><p>Bulkhead stomped in to the room, feeling a bit anxious. He had heard about Ratchet encountering a pair of mechs earlier he thought seemed familiar, but apparently they ran off before anything could happen. Bulkhead had hoped it might be a pair of wreckers from the old days, but it had sadly not been. In fact, they did not even know if these two were Decepticons or Autobots.<p>

"Hey Bulkhead, can we go driving down one of those cliffs again?" Miko asked excitedly, her daredevil instincts raring for a go outside. Bulkhead chuckled, amused by his charge. She was one of the best a mech like him could have.

"Sorry Miko, Prime said we have to stay here just in case those cons ratchet met come back again" Bulkhead was reluctant to decline, but he had to. Miko's face fell slightly before she returned to her game with Jack.

Bulkhead vented and walked across the room, edging near where Ratchet was currently monitoring something. The mech was irritated that these mystery cons had managed to ruin a day that could have been awesome. He was os irked that he slammed his foot in to the device in front of him, startling Ratchet.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet snapped, slamming a wrench in to the mech's helm. Miko and Jack stopped to stare in shock as Bulkhead toppled over, caught off guard by the attack. Everyone's eyes fixated on the medic, who seemed quite proud. Those mystery mechs had taught him something useful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that little story! I decided to have everyone play a part instead of just the top eight reviewers! I wanted to integrate in to the new universe smoothly, but I had a hard time trying to figure out. So, I decided to use a story written using you guys to do it! I hope you guys enjoyed it (There will be another one, but not until later. Don't forget to review, I get some of my inspiration from you all! **


	35. AU: TFP Bumblebee

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long. I've just been way too distracted with tests, grades, and all that. I really wanted to update as soon as I could, but things got in the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this severely late chapter. I won't be responding to your reviews this time only because I want to get this uploaded as soon as possible. Don't worry though! I always read your reviews and giggle sometimes. You guys make me laugh just as much as I try ot make you with my chapters. **

* * *

><p>Ratchet was out. Arcee was out. Bulkhead was out. Optimus was out. The only Autobot in the base was Bumblebee, sitting cross legged on the ground as he watched Raf and Jack dish competing with remote controlled cars. Bumblebee clapped his hands and whirred in excitement as Raf's car came speeding by him, Jack' s a little ways behind. Miko was standing on the platform above, cheering them on as they took a sharp turn around Bumblebee.<p>

"Aaaaand the winner is…...RAF!" Miko shouted as the little yellow car passed the handmade finish line, Jack's bumping in to it from behind. Bumblebee whirred and licked, clapping excitedly for his friend. Jack rubbed the back of his head, smiling despite the fact that he had lost. Raf looked a little embarrassed as he ran over to pick up his car.

"That was great! You totally kicked Jack's butt" Miko said, causing Jack to roll his eyes. The female ran over, climbing down to ground level to join the rest of them. Raf smiled and was about to say something when a loud beeping noise caught their attention. Bumblebee looked up, noticing Ratchet's face on the large screen. He was contacting the base.

"Bumblebee, I need you to open the ground bridge. I'm supplying coordinates. I'm ready to return" Ratchet stated, proceeding to relay coordinates. Bumblebee nodded, though deep inside, he had no idea what he was doing.

"Uh Bee, do you know what you're doing?" Raf asked, watching as the scout hesitated over the controls. Bumblebee whirred and beeped at him, nodding his head as he began to press buttons. Raf looked unconvinced, watching as the ground bridge began to start up. Bumblebee did his magic, which was basically nothing more than a few random buttons, before glancing over at the ground bridge.

The instant it opened, Bulkhead began comming the base. Bumblebee beeped and twitched his door wings, opening the comm. link to answer.

"Bulkhead to base, I didn't request a ground bridge yet. You might want to close it or humans will start noticing" Bumblebee twitched and whirred in disappointment, pressing buttons and closing the ground bridge. Bulkhead cut off the comm. link, allowing Bumblebee to try and focus on retrieving Ratchet.

"Ratchet to Bumblebee, I'm still waiting" Ratchet's slightly annoyed voice came over the comm. link this time, causing Bumblebee to vent. The three humans had stopped what they were doing, watching as Bee struggled to work the ground bridge. Bumblebee twitched his door wings and opened yet another one. Everyone in the base jumped at the loud screeching noise of a large vehicle applying the brakes on the other end.

"Optimus to base, is something wrong? I did not request a ground bridge yet. If not, it would be wise to close it soon" Optimus's surprised and firm tone caused Bumblebee to whirr and click at his superior before closing off the ground bridge. Optimus responded gently in cybertronian before closing off the comm. link.

"Bumblebee, do you need help? I think I can try?" Raf said, the scout shaking his head and beeping at the human.

"What'd he say?" Miko asked curiously, watching as the scout resumed his attempts. Raf sighed.

"He wants to do it himself. He doesn't want my help" Raf explained before looking around as yet another ground bridge was open. There was another screeching noise, though it was not as loud as the other one. It ended with a purring of an engine before the sound cut off completely.

"Arcee to base, I don't need to come back yet. I'll tell you when I'm ready to return" Arcee grumbled over the comm. link before cutting it off. Bumblebee clicked and whirred in distress as he closed it and tried his best to open a new one. When he finally found that he could not activate it properly, he slammed his curled servos down on to it. The ground bridge suddenly sparked to life, ground bridges opening up randomly all around. The other Autobots were forced to stop and try and communicate with the base while the portals would open up randomly. Ratchet ground his denta in annoyance as one finally opened for him, only to be suddenly cut off.

"Whoa, it's going haywire!" Jack shouted, backing up along with Miko and Raf. Bumblebee was practically hysterical at this point, jamming down on buttons to try and fix it. Ratchet finally had enough of it, grabbing a wrench he had with him and thrusting it through the next portal. The wrench flew through it, rebounding off the screen before ramming in to Bumblebee's helm. The scout whirred in alarm before tripping and falling backwards, trying to grasp the controls for support. His servos ran across it briefly before he fell, falling in to stasis. The humans stared in shock as the ground bridge finally quieted down, Ratchet walking through.

"Finally" he growled before walking over to Bumblebee, heaving the scout up and dragging him off to a medical berth. The humans only watched in shock.

* * *

><p>"Bulkhead to base. I need a ground bridge"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Bumblebee probably knows how to use it, but I decided I wanted him to not know how. I thought it would be funny if he had a slightly "childish" fit due to his young age and ended up breaking the ground bridge. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, as you give me ideas and make me laugh at the same time! Win-win situation!**


	36. AU: TFP Smokescreen

**A/N: So..ITS BEEN A WHILE. I'm sorry guys, I've been busy with school and got so distracted DX Soo much has happened though in the TFP universe, including a new character. So, since I've returned to try and write weekly/daily again, we're going to use the newest Autobot. I'm a bit rusty, so bear with me xD**

* * *

><p>"Smokescreen….."<p>

The Autobot froze, the small winglets on his back twitching as he pivoted around to face the human known as Jack, grinning sheepishly. Both the human and mech were standing a few miles away from base, Smokescreen having insisted on Jack tagging along. Now Jack had been clueless at first, guessing that Smokescreen maybe wanted to learn a bit more about planet Earth. Of course, he had been wrong.

"Whaaat? I'm not doing anything wrong. Yet" Smokescreen lowered his vocalizer at the last word, causing Jack to snort.

"We're hiding behind a large rock watching the road like a hawk. What are you waiting for anyways?" Jack's eyes drifted around the barren wasteland known as the outskirts of Jaspar, Nevada. The landscape out here sported little vegetation, though every once in a while you might find a bit of grown protruding out of the ground. Nevertheless, Jack could not find any reason as to why they would be out here at this time of day waiting for whatever Smokescreen wanted.

"Well, Optimus is going to KILL me if I get spotted again. And Ratchet? He'll weld me to the ceiling. That's why we're hiding. I wouldn't think I'd have to explain this to you Jack" Smokescreen teased, Jack snorting in response again.

"I know that much Smokescreen. What I don't know is what you want out here. There's nothing around" Jack chuckled, sighing and running a hand through his hair. They had waited here for what seemed like forever, Smokescreen refusing to give any hints as to why he dragged Jack out here. Honestly, Jack could not see what could pipe Smokescreen's interest out here in the middle of nowhere. A few racers sometimes sped down this road, but not usually at this time. He glanced over at the young mech, watching as his small winglet's perked up a little, optics widening and a grin forming on his faceplates.

"Alright! Come on Jack, its time!" the mech transformed quickly, Jack jumping backwards in surprise. Smokescreen popped his door open for the human, honking loudly when Jack failed to move. Blinking, Jack quickly gathered himself together and dove for the vehicle, flinching as the door slammed behind him and locked tightly.

"Smokescreen, what's going on?!" Jack shouted, jerking back a little as the mech tore out from behind the boulder and racing down the dusty road. His tires squealed as he took off, though the sound was drowned out by the high pitched sirens blaring from behind them. Jack whirled around, eyes widening as he realized it was a patrol car.

"SMOKESCREEN!" Jack shouted, holding on for dear life to the seat as Smokescreen sped down the road, laughing excitedly.

"See? Isn't this great? Miko told me you guys had these enforcers around who would chase you if you went to fast. I wanted to see if this one could catch me" Smokescreen would have grinned if he could, instead honking his horn and speeding up. The patrol car behind them somehow managed to keep up with their pace, sirens blaring and flashing as it tailed the Autobot and human.

"You're not SUPPOSED to make them chase you. If we get caught, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble" Jack squawked, heart beating faster than Smokescreen was moving. While he was worried about the consequences of being caught, he was more concerned about his life as Smokescreen skid a little, taking a turn a bit too fast.

"Ah, we're not going to get caught! This human can't keep up with me! See, I'll lose him on the way to base" Smokescreen snorted, slamming on his breaks as he took a sharp turn, Jack slamming against the side and groaning. The mech laughed as the patrol car behind them sped on by, unable to stop fast enough to continue following them. Nevertheless, Smokescreen continued to speed along the dirt path, making sure the human enforcer was no longer following them. Once he was certain of their success, he slowed down to a stop, allowing Jack to stumble out as he transformed.

"Man that was so much fun. We've GOT to do that again" Smokescreen laughed, optics bright with amusement as he looked down at Jack. Jack coughed a little, looking back up at Smokescreen for a split second, finally laughing with the mech. As dangerous as that was, he could not help but admit that t was fun.

"You won't be doing ANYTHING for a while Smokescreen" The familiar growl of a certain medic caused the winglet's on Smokescreen's back to flare up a little, grinning sheepishly as he slowly turned to face the mech. Jack was slowly inching away, well aware of the medic's tendency to use wrench's as a weapon. Smokescreen, however, was not.

"Ratchet, I was only having a bit of fun. I didn't get caught or anything. It's nothing to worry about, really" Smokescreen laughed, slightly nervous due to who he was talking to. He had hoped that someone else would come to his rescue, but this hope was soon dashed as he realized they were not near the base at all.

"You could have gotten yourself injured, or worse, CAUGHT! I don't have time to waste on repairing you because of your stupid stunts" Ratchet snarled, optics darkening. This new Autobot had proved to be quite the risk taker, always doing things that resulted in a lot of work for him.

"Well..I didn't get caught. Or injured! So..I guess I'll be going now" Smokescreen grinned, transforming quickly and pivoting around in place, taking off as soon as he could. Ratchet narrowed his optics, retrieving a wrench he had always kept on him.

Smokescreen could not help but laugh, noticing the gesture through his mirrors. There was no WAY Ratchet would be able to get him with that. He knew he would have to deal with the medic later, but for now he could rejoice in his triumph. Of course, being the new Autobot, he was unaware of Ratchet's impressive aim.

The wrench whizzed through the air at impressive speed, ramming in to the bumper of the unsuspecting newbie. Smokescreen let out a high pitched squealing, swerving as the wrench made contact. He promptly stopped, transforming and howling in pain. He was soon cut off as another wrench flew through the air, making contact with his helm and causing him to collapse. He groaned before his optics off lined, falling in to stasis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to come up with some kind of ending better then that, but unfortunately I'm a bit pressed for time and really could not think of anything. Hopefully you guys enjoyed 3 Don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions for new chapters. I could really use the help since its been so long xD**

**If any of you want to use any part of this story in any other fanfics you guys are writing, please feel free to! Some of the ideas are not exactly by me though, so when you credit the source, be sure you read the Author's note. I always say where the idea came from 3**


End file.
